Brand New Days: Soul Phrase
by Izanagi-Yes-Okami
Summary: The sequel to Brand New Days. The Wild Cards all get sent back in time, forced to relive their adventure. But Ikutsuki has other things in mind. He plans to break Aigis's sanity and turn the team against each other. Will they be able to reach out to the truth?
1. Reset

Aigis couldn't get a grasp on what was happening to her right now. They had defeated Erebus, that was for sure. They defeated Ikutsuki, Ryoji, and even Ameno-sagiri. So why... why would she and Yu go back in time to the beginning of their journey? Was something wrong? Did she get stuck in a time loop with him? There were so many questions that she had to answer, but there was so little time. The train had stopped and everyone on the train, Aigis, Yukari, Junpei, Yu, and Fuuka, all got out. Dojima had pulled up to take Yu to his home, Yu with an incredibly bewildered look on his face.

"Did you know that boy, Aigis?" Yukari asked. "You seemed awfully friendly with him."

"I knew him from somewhere..." Aigis said, thinking about how she could lie her way out of this. She heard the beeping of a car horn and thanked God that Adachi had pulled up.

"Hey you guys!" He smiled, getting out of the car. "I'm here."

"Hey Adachi-san!" Junpei smiled. Adachi shook hands with everyone. When he got to Aigis, he whispered in her ear "Sit in the front. I want to talk." as he was shaking her hand. Aigis knew what he wanted to talk about. There was no reason that Adachi would know her if this was the first day that she arrived. Sitting in the front seat of the car, Aigis turned to Adachi, who was playing the radio just loud enough so that the other three wouldn't hear Aigis and Adachi's conversation.

"What the hell happened, Aigis?" He asked. "I was ready to go to bed, wake up in my mansion, and here I am, back in my shitty apartment!"

"I do not know the specifics, but one can guess that we have gone back in time. Could it be... that we were sent back because we all had doubts that we truly solved the case?" Aigis proposed an interesting question. Could that have been the reason for the send back?

"Who knows... but what are we going to do? Just re-do the entire case?" Adachi asked.

"I know what I'm going to do." Aigis said, her eyes showing extreme determination. "I'm going to hunt down Ikutsuki."

* * *

Aigis and the others flooded out of the car and walked into Adachi's apartment building. Adachi didn't say a word as he sat down onto the couch. He could tell that Aigis was serious about what she planned to do. If they had really gone back in time, then that meant Ikutsuki was still alive, as they spoke, Labrys and Aigis 2.0 were hunting down the Arcana Shadows inside the TV, and his Shadow was trying to bring Erebus back down from the Great Seal's hall. They would have to work fast. They only had one year. The adventure beforehand showed just how fast a year can go by.

Aigis instantly went to sleep when she went into the room that Adachi had prepared for her. She expected to visit the Velvet Room today, as she did when she first came to Inaba.

Sure enough, the Velvet Room came into view. Adachi and Yu were sitting down, waiting for Aigis to arrive.

"We were waiting for you, slowpoke." Adachi joked.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room... My name is Igor, but you already know that, don't you? I'm sure you have questions regarding the rewinding of time. Margaret, if you would care to explain..." Igor gestured towards Margaret, who closed the Compendium and looked up at the three Wild Cards in the room.

"Well then... While you did solve the case last time, you did not find the truth behind the culprit. There were many questions left unanswered for you, so we decided to send you back to day one with all of your knowledge from the past intact. There are certain others that we couldn't touch... namely a certain other two robots, but as of right now, the only ones who know about this are you, the Wild Cards. I, as well as Igor, will do our best to help you on your journey. So... since you have your original Personas from the first day, I will give to you Personas from the Compendium. Take them now, if you like. These are free of charge." Margaret explained.

"Alright, then I think you'll know what I'll be taking, Margaret." Aigis said, picking Thanatos, Orpheus Telos, Palladion, and Athena from the Compendium. Adachi took out Seth, Loki, Trumpeter, and Sraosha. Yu took Kohryu, Trumpeter, Norn, and Mada.

"May these Personas help you in your journey." Margaret took the Compendium and closed it. The Wild Cards looked at Igor once again.

"Now then... I'm sure that you will be doing things differently, but please be aware of the fact that the Midnight Channel will persist." Igor said.

"I'll take care of the Midnight Channel and saving people from the TV." Yu said.

"I'll also do some TV Shadow bashing." Adachi volunteered. Aigis nodded. It looked like a plan.

* * *

Aigis remembered how much of a pain it was to put on school clothes with her combat body. Oh how she awaited the day that Kamina and Hitoshi call her over to Yakushima to get herself her human body, and the retrieve Metis. Based on what Margaret said, she must know something about what's going on. Labrys might, too. Walking to school, she noticed the silver haired robot in front of her. Aigis decided to test something. Did Labrys still retain her memories of what happened?

"Labrys-chan?" She called out to her. "How are you?"

"Huh?" Said Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon turned around to face Aigis.

"Aigis!" She smiled. Aigis also smiled. That meant that she had fully retained her memories. It was a hard task, getting rid of a robots memories. Aigis herself was proof of that.

"What are you doing going to school so early? I thought you started to go to school after we saved Yukari from the TV?" Aigis asked.

"Aigis, if I retained my memories from the past, do you honestly think that I would stay with Ikutsuki? I got out of there as fast as I could and took the school uniform with me. I'm staying at the Flood Plain right now." Labrys explained.

"That makes sense..." Aigis said. "I'm waiting for the day that I get my human body. Putting this uniform on is too hard. Especially when your shoulders have holes in them and you have to watch out because if your hip piece catches your skirt or your shirt, you're gonna regret it."

"I'm probably going to be staying in your class again this time, knowing how funny fate works. You're planning to go after Ikutsuki, aren't you, sister? Well, you're not going alone. I'll help you out, too." Labrys smiled at the robot.

"Glad to have you aboard, Labrys." Aigis smiled.

* * *

School came and went with ease. Labrys was absolutely right. She was in the same class as Junpei and her. She had sat behind them like in the past. Aigis had introduced Junpei to Labrys and told him that Labrys was technically her Sister, seeing as how the two were Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons. He got the gist of the explanation easily, and immediately became friends with Labrys. Morooka had thrown his temper tantrum about 'life journals' and 'my places', while telling the girls that, in short, they should wear chastity belts. Aigis couldn't believe the man.

_You know, maybe we shoulda let Kubo kill him when we had the chance._ Thanatos said.

'Thanatos!' Aigis scolded him. 'I can't believe you!'

"Aw shit... I just remembered!" Labrys groaned in frustration. "I gotta get voted into student council again!"

"So, Ai-chan, have you heard those rumors about the Midnight Channel?" Junpei asked, still oblivious to the fact that time had reset. I guess Margaret was right when she said that it was a Wild Card only thing, sans Metis and Labrys. The reason Aigis thought that Metis wouldn't forget was simple. Metis was her Shadow, and she doubted that her Shadow would forget about the past adventure.

"What's the rumor, Junpei?" Aigis asked.

"They say that if you look into a TV during midnight while it's raining, you see your soul mate!" Junpei smiled. "Hey, do you think this hunka burnin' love will show up?"

"I highly doubt that." Labrys said. "I'd say you got about a millionth of a chance."

"Way to be harsh, Labrys." Junpei rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, really. I calculated it." Labrys continued on.

"Enough already!" Junpei groaned.

"Hey Aigis, Junpei! How was your first day?" Yukari and Fuuka walked into their class.

"It went great." Junpei said. He pointed to Labrys. "Oh, yeah! Meet Aigis's sister, Labrys!" Yukari and Fuuka walked over to Labrys. Yukari extended her arm.

"Hi Labrys, I'm Yukari. It's nice to meet you." She said. Labrys took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you two." Labrys said.

"She's got a funny accent, I know." Junpei said, getting his revenge from Labrys's comment about his likelihood to be on the Midnight Channel.

'If only he knew...' Aigis thought.

"There somethin' wrong with it, bud!?" Labrys shouted, balling her hands into a fist.

"We were thinking about going to Junes, that department store that everyone's ranting and raving about, after school today. You wanna come?" Fuuka asked.

"Sure!" Aigis nodded. That was right... today was the day that she fell into the TV by accident. The day that everything started. They had set off for Junes after packing their things up.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Yukari beamed. "I can't wait to go shopping here! Oh, I wonder what they have!" She ran off, pulling Fuuka with her.

'That poor girl...' Aigis thought.

"I'm headin' off into the... adult section, if you catch my drift." Junpei ran off.

"Follow me into the electronics department, sister." Aigis motioned for Labrys to follow her.

"Excuse me, misses, but would you be interested in our special Junes brand steak?" Labrys felt like someone had just stabbed her heart with a spear. She forgot... now that they were in the past, all of that romance that they had worked up... was moot.

"Y-y-yeah..." Labrys replied shakily.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Yosuke beamed. "You just saved me my job, miss!" He hugged her, and ran off to get the steaks. Labrys didn't feel the way she should when he hugged her. She was supposed to feel his unconditioned love for her, but now? She felt empty inside. He soon returned with a fresh plate of two steaks. He handed them to Labrys and then ran off again, mumbling something about how he'd never pay off a movie.

"You eat them." Aigis said. Labrys complied and wolfed them down. If there was anything that she loved as much as Yosuke, it was steak.

"Labrys, I know it hurts... I know how you feel." Aigis comforted her. "Let's just head into the TV and 'accidentally' put my hand in it. Then you go run for Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei, call them all over here, and then I'll 'accidentally' throw us all in."

"You got it, sister." Labrys said. They walked over to the TV. Aigis stared at it before she submerged her hand into it.

"Get them now!" Aigis commanded. Labrys ran right for the other three. Like before, Aigis sat down and started to play solitaire, awaiting her sister to return with the others.

* * *

"Ai-chan. Your hand is in that TV." Junpei said, bewildered at the sight before him. Someone had their hand. Inside a TV. Inside. A. TV.

"Just help me out of here, guys!" Aigis yelled. She had attached her hand to one of the studio inside the TV's metal bars, so that they wouldn't be pulling her out anytime soon. First one to try was Labrys. She only used 10% of her strength, not even enough to move Aigis.

"I can't get her, guys!" Labrys yelled. "Let's all try!" Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka wrapped their arms around Aigis and started to pull. Try as they might, Aigis's iron grip is just one of those things that no one can beat. She pulled everyone into the television.

"OH CRAP!" Junpei yelled.

"WE'RE GOIN' IN!" Labrys shouted, trying her best to sound like she was surprised.


	2. Wild Card Magician

Aigis and the others fell through the TV, soaring into the air before colliding with the floor.

"I think I cracked my ass..." Junpei whined, standing up. He helped up Yukari and Fuuka.

"You're worryin' about a cracked ass? I think one of my circuits went haywire." Labrys said.

"Where's the exit?" Fuuka asked. "I can't find one anywhere, and this fog makes it so that I can't see at all!"

"The fog is even messing with my sensors." Aigis said.

'Strange... I don't remember it being this potent before.'

"Uh... guys? There's a really big Shadow heading towards us... maybe we should run?" Labrys asked.

"No, maybe we shouldn't. I can take it!" Aigis said, reaching for her Persona card. But, the card didn't seem to be there.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding." She couldn't believe that her Persona card was gone. "Okay, initiate plan B everyone! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Aigis started running in a random direction, with Junpei and the others following close behind her. They had reached the area that Aigis remembered as the spot where she 'reawakened' to Orpheus in the past journey. The roof of the dorm. Just as before, the Shadow had caught up to it. Looking at it now, she realized something.

She was a part of the revival of Ryoji.

Aigis chose to ignore it as impending doom was about to strike. It wasn't like Labrys came in with her axe, or if Aigis still had her sword. She remembered fully unloading herself before coming to Inaba, too, so that wasn't fun either. She hoped that the card that saved her ass came down a little bit faster this time around. As if calling to her hopes, said card floated down into Aigis's hands.

"What is that, Aigis?" Yukari asked.

"I wonder what that is..." Junpei thought long and hard about what it could be.

**Thou art I, I am thou, yada yada yada... Just summon me, Aigis.**

'Geez, you're real cheerful, Orpheus.' Aigis thought.

"Persona!" She yelled, crushing the card with her hands. Orpheus flew out of the card's remains and slammed the Arcana Magician with an Agidyne, instantly destroying it.

"Wow... wasn't as satisfying as the last time..." Aigis thought aloud.

"What are you talking about, Aigis? And how did you know that would summon your Persona?" Fuuka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Aigis blushed in embarrassment. She had almost slipped.

"Let's find our way out." Labrys announced.

'If I remember, it's inside the dorm in Minato's room.' Aigis thought, leading the team down the stairs and into the twisted dorm. Once again, the Dark Hour-esque feeling persisted until they walked into Minato's room. A giant TV was there, just like last time.

"I think this is the way out, guys." Yukari said. "Let's get out of this place. It gives me the creeps."

* * *

The group had been thrown back into the TV area of Junes.

"That was weird and I never want to do it again." Junpei said sternly.

"Yeah. I sure hope we never go back into there. It was amazing that you found a way to summon your Persona, considering we don't have our Evokers anymore." Fuuka said.

'If only you knew...' Aigis found herself thinking once again. She could tell that this was going to become a thing for a while.

"You have nowhere to go, right Labrys?" Aigis asked. "Why don't you follow us home and stay with us?"

"Yeah. It'd be better than stayin' in the Flood Plain gettin' dirty looks every time someone passes you by." Labrys said. "Lead the way, sister."

* * *

"Hey, you guys are back!" Adachi smiled. Koromaru was, once again, playing with Adachi. Aigis smiled to herself as she recalled all the times that the dog and Adachi had walked the streets together and played together. Adachi had the same thoughts going through his mind.

"Hey, you brought La- I mean, someone home with you! What's her name?" Adachi almost slipped.

"I'm Labrys. Aigis's Sister. I have a quick question... can I stay in her room?" Labrys asked.

"Sure thing. I'm Adachi." 'But you already knew that.'

"Nice to meet you, Adachi-san." Labrys shook Adachi's hand. The fraction of the Investigation Team decided that it was time to go to bed, so they all went to their rooms.

* * *

Labrys woke up to a very angered Aigis.

"COULD THEY POSSIBLY MAKE PUTTING CLOTHES ON ANY MORE DIFFICULT!?" Aigis screamed.

"Jeez, Sis... go ahead and wake the whole neighborhood why don't you?" Labrys rubbed her eyes, although there was no need.

"I wish I could go back to a simpler time..." Aigis said. "A simpler time where all I had to worry about was putting on a bra."

"Wait, you had trouble putting on a-" Labrys shut her mouth after seeing the expression on Aigis's face.

"Yes, I did. Took me nearly a year, but I at least got used to it!" Aigis said. "We're gonna be late, so let's go to school."

* * *

"Hey, Aigis, should we watch the Midnight Channel tonight?" Labrys asked, looking at Aigis.

"Uh, Ai-chan, you okay?" Junpei asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Tomorrow... is Sunday... Sunday... Is when... I get... my new... body... no more caught clothes... no more struggle to fit into things..." She giggled madly.

"She's gone off her rocker..." Labrys sighed.

"What's she talking about, 'new body'?" Junpei asked confusedly.

"Don't ask." Labrys gave him a sidelong glance.

* * *

"Hey, Yu." Yosuke walked up to Yu. They were hanging out at the Junes food court.

"What's up, Yosuke?" Yu asked. The two had became good friends fast. Faster than Yu's first journey.

"Do you know that Labrys girl and that Aigis girl?" Yosuke asked. "I have the faintest feeling that I... know them. But it's odd. I've never seen those two in my life."

_"This time, I'm not fighting for myself, or for some greater cause... I'm fighting for someone I love! Believe in me, Labrys! I'll pull you through this!"_ Yosuke's words from before he fought Shadow Labrys filled Yu's mind, filling him with grief. It pained him to see his friends oblivious to the events of the past. As far as Yu knew, He, Adachi, Aigis, and Labrys are the only ones who remember what happened. But a glimmer of hope filled him as he heard Yosuke say that he at least recognized them. Was he one of the exceptions, as Margaret had told him? Possibly, the only ones who could at least remember a little bit could be tied strongly to the ones who did, in fact, remember all of what had transpired in the, as Yu put it, Other Time.

"I don't know. I have the feeling that I know them from somewhere, too." Yu lied. It filled him with grief to lie to his best friend. The friend that he could trust his life to.

"Maybe it's just me being weird. So then, do you want to go over this homework? I can't figure it out." Yosuke said, pulling out a textbook.

"Sure." Yu nodded.

* * *

That night at the Hanamura household, Yosuke couldn't get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. She was smiling at him. Yosuke, for some odd reason, became overwhelmed with sorrow whenever he saw her face. He heard his own voice, and hers in his head from time to time.

_"Don't be so modest. Here. This is for saving me." Labrys had pulled out a little doll that looked like her. It was really detailed. "I had... make it."_

_She had who make it? Who made the doll? She took out another, this time a doll of him, and held it close to her._

_"It's kinda like saying that as long as we have this, we'll never be apart."_

Tears flowed down his eyes as slowly, little snippets of memories of him and her came flowing back into his mind.

_"I love you Yosuke Hanamura. I love you so much..."_

Who was this girl? Why did she have such an effect on him? Yosuke had to get answers. He closed his eyes, but this time, he didn't see Labrys smiling at him. He saw her face, in an expression of pure torment, crying. He looked behind him to see another Labrys with glowing yellow eyes, and a dark aura surrounding it. A monstrous being stood behind the other Labrys. Before he knew it, he was moving his body, saying things that he didn't know were words.

_"Takehaya Susano-o! Garudyne!"_ The other Labrys flinched in pain. Kunai knives that were tightly gripped in his hands started to move, slashing the other Labrys. He looked back at Labrys, who was still crying.

This girl... he had a feeling that he really did know her.

He felt his face twitch in turmoil as tears rolled down his eyes. Why was he crying? He had shut his eyes one last time, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Do you truly think that he can wield it, Master Igor?" Margaret looked over at Igor.

"Yes. I believe that whoever can remember what had happened before we sent the Wild Cards back in time may have the ability to wield the Wild Card. Theodore, if you wouldn't mind, summon the boy here, would you?" Igor asked the driver of the limo that he called the Velvet Room.

"Sure thing, boss." Theodore answered. In a flash of white, a boy found himself sitting down on a chair.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Sunday came happily for Aigis. She had left the house early, not even saying goodbye. Labrys decided to walk around town and take get a nice breath of fresh air. Labrys found herself walking into Junes absentmindedly. Walking through the isles, she saw Yu, Chie, and... Youske. She walked up to the trio to see what they were doing. Yu had his hand submerged into the TV.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I'm showing these guys that I almost got sucked into my TV last night." Yu explained.

"Oh." Was all Labrys said before glancing at Yosuke. He was staring at her silently. Labrys tried to avoid his gaze, but she just couldn't. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop looking at Yosuke.

"Oh god!" Yu fell halfway into the TV. Chie noticed and looked absolutely frightened.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! What do I do!?" She and Yosuke, who just noticed, started running in circles. They collided into Labrys and Yu, shoving all of them into the TV.

* * *

"I think I landed on my wallet." Yosuke whined, rubbing the area where he thought he had landed. "Woah... so this is what's in the back of a TV?"

"Looks really weird. Like a studio sort of thing. Do you think that this is where they film the Midnight Channel!?" Chie asked.

"We really don't have time to ask any questions. We should head towards an exit if we can find one." Yu said. If only Labrys could follow the direct path Aigis took... the only problem was that she didn't know where they'd end up. So she resorted to following Yu's instincts. If there was one thing that she knew about the boy, he had great instincts. They had found themselves in a creepy bedroom, filled with pictures of Mayumi Amano that were torn up. In the middle of the room was a rope and a chair.

"This is givin' me the creeps." Labrys said.

"This rope... and this chair... they never make a good combination." Yosuke gripped his crotch and started jumping up and down.

"OH MAN I GOTTA PISS SO BAD!" He ran over to a corner and unzipped his pants. "Look away! I can't go when people are watching!" Before he could take a glorious leak, a loud bang could be heard from outside the room. He quickly zipped up his pants and looked outside.

"Let's go. Now." He said. Every one agreed with him. They all ran out of the room in a hurry, and found themselves back at the studio.

"Great... how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Yu asked. He, however, already knew. Any minute, Teddie would come and- oh, there he is.

"Is that supposed to be a bear?" Chie asked, looking at the creature that walked out of the fog. Yosuke had a shocked expression on his face. He slowly staggered towards the bear and reached his and out.

"T-Ted...?" He asked.

"Uwaaaah! Who are you and how do you know my name!?" Teddie screamed, backing away from Yosuke.

"Yeah, how DO you know his name?" Chie asked.

"I... don't know..." Yosuke looked down.

"Teddie, would you like to help us out of here?" Yu asked politely.

"Well, when you put it that way, sure!" The same stack of TVs that the Investigation Team went though to go home in the Other Time appeared out of thin air.

"You guys need to go, right now!" He started pushing them into the sets.

"Watch where you're pushing, bud!" Chie yelled.

* * *

They had popped out of the TV at Junes's Electronics department.

"That was wayyy too weird. I'm going home, guys." Chie said.

"I think I should be headin' home too." Labrys agreed. Yu started to walk, but Yosuke grabbed his shoulder.

"I need to talk with you." Yosuke said.

He led Yu to the food court and told him to sit down.

"Remember what I said to you yesterday about how I thought that Labrys girl seemed familiar?"

"Yeah, you did. What are you getting at?" Yu asked.

"I had a dream last night. Well, a ton of them. Most were about Labrys. The one that I remember most is seeing her face in pure turmoil, and another Labrys with some black monster behind her. I was saying things like 'Garudyne' and 'Takehaya Susano-o', whatever that meant. It was the same thing with that bear in the TV world, too. I had a dream about him. He was staying at my house, but he was a human and was blonde. Then the last one, the freakiest of all, was me waking up in some blue room with a really hot chick and an old man telling me about things like 'Personas' and 'Shadows' and 'The real truth'. The last thing I remember them telling me was something about a 'Wild Card'. Then I woke up with this thing in my hands." Yosuke pulled out a blue key with his name engraved on it. Yu knew what the key was. It was the Velvet Key.

"Yosuke, what exactly did they say about 'Wild Cards'?" Yu asked. Was Yosuke serious?

"They said that I was a 'Wild Card' and that I could summon 'multiple Personas', whatever that meant. Oh, and they said something about an 'Other Time', too." Yosuke informed.

"Yosuke... I think I had the same dream." Yu lied. Of course he had that same 'dream'. Although it wasn't a dream at all. He couldn't believe his ears. Yosuke Hanamura was a Wild Card. Would Yosuke remember what happened in the Other Time slowly as this Time went on?

* * *

Aigis walked home with a very happy expression on her face. She finally had her human body. No more clothes getting caught in her shoulders and hips!

Aigis ran up to her room and switched bodies as fast as she could. She laid down on her bed and started to think about the events that were to occur.

'So... I know that after Yosuke faces himself, Mina-kun comes back, so I'll have to wait until then. Based on what Margaret said, he'd also retain memories from the Other Time. After Minato moves in, I'll get to work on hunting down Ikutsuki. It's weird... I didn't see Metis at all when I went to pick up my human body, and Yukari didn't call me in the middle of me getting it to tell me to come to Junes. Maybe things are going to go a little differently this time...' She slowly closed her eyes and started to get a well deserved sleep. She knew that tomorrow, the only trouble she'd have would be school, and not her skirt getting caught in her hips, and her shirt getting caught in her shoulders.


	3. Aigis Mark 2

"Hey Yu." Yosuke looked downwards. "I got something to tell you."

"I think I might know what you're about to say. Saki's dead, isn't she?" Said Yu. Yosuke nodded at him with a grim expression on his face.

"I also had a few dreams..." Whispered Yosuke. "About Teddie and Labrys's Sister, Aigis. I also had one about me facing myself. The things that it said... they all hurt, but they were true. I think I fully remember that bear now. He was a Shadow, whatever that is, from that TV world. He was there a long time. I remember him accusing me and you about murdering Saki-senpai and Mayumi Amano. We had proved him wrong, and he started to tag along with us. Sometime in June he came out of the TV and was a full part of the team that we had formed. I don't know what it was called, but I remember sometimes we sat at the food court and talked. I only recognized your face, Ted's, and Labrys's. He would talk and talk about how he wanted to impress the girls, whoever they were. I don't really remember all too clearly, but I think I saw Chie, too. And that Aigis girl... she was one of our Senpai, I think. She had such a horrible past... I remember standing, watching her scream and shout while she fought and fought with another version of her... it pained my heart to think that someone could go through that much turmoil in their life."

"I know what you mean, Yosuke. I remember it too." Yu said. He didn't care if he slipped about the Other Time to him anymore. "Those dreams you had were memories, Yosuke. They were memories from another time. I think they're coming back to you in dreams. It's true, that today, we're going into the TV to investigate Saki-senpai's murder, and Teddie will show up. He's gonna tell us that we're the murderers, but then you convince him that we aren't. Then he leads us to where she disappeared, and then your Shadow attacks us."

"Then today after school I'm going with you into that TV." Yosuke's voice was filled with determination. "I'm going to get to the bottom of these weird memories."

* * *

"I'm heading over to Junes today. Something big's gonna happen." Aigis said.

"That's right! You told me about that. I'll come with you." Labrys smiled. "Maybe I might even get to see Yosuke-kun!"

"You sure?" Aigis asked. "Some pretty dark stuff is going to be said today."

"I don't care! I'll take any chance I can take to be with Yosuke." Labrys said. "I'm sure you'd do the same for Minato!"

"You got me there." Aigis smiled. "Let's go, sis."

* * *

Aigis had met up with Yu and Yosuke at the TV in Junes. This time, Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei weren't there. It was just Aigis, Labrys, Yu, and Yosuke. She was surprised that Chie wasn't there to yell at them and tell them to not go into the TV. Yu had jumped in without hesitation. The others followed him and fell into the TV.

Teddie was waiting for them there.

"What are you doing here? I told you it's dangerous! Wait... could you be the murderers!? Of course you are! You're the one who's throwing people into the TV!" Accused Teddie.

"Teddie, there's no possible way that we're the murderers because if we were, would we not be acting hostile towards you?" Yu reasoned. Teddie stopped to think for a second, then it finally hit him.

"You're right on that one." Teddie said. "If you were the one throwing people in here, then you'd be acting beary mean!"

"Hey Ted, do you have any idea where the latest girl who was thrown in here is?" Yosuke asked.

"I know exactly where she went! She headed into Shadow territory! It's not a nice place to go!" Teddie warned. "But if you're sure about going there, then I'll take you. I sense a lot of power from you guys!" The bear led them to a twisted version of the shopping district. Yosuke immediately decided that Saki-senpai might be at her liquor store, so they strode over. The door was replaced with a black and red portal, not unlike the one that Aigis and Yu had to constantly go through along with Minato and Adachi in Magatsu Inaba and Mandala. Teddie froze up when he faced the portal.

"Oh no! They're coming!" He hid behind Yu.

"What's coming? Ted, What's coming!?" Yosuke asked.

"The Shadows... they're angered... here they come!" Teddie cowered in fear as two blobs emerged from the door, dripping black ooze onto the floor. Yu knew what he had to do. Aigis nodded as the Shadows transformed into hard candy looking creatures with enormous tongues. They charged at Yu, but he stepped out of the way before they could hit him. Izanagi's voice filled his mind as the blue card floated down onto his hands.

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou art one of the keys to the truth.**

**From the sea of thine soul I cometh.**

**I am Izanagi, the original god.**

"Let's go, Izanagi! Persona!" Yu cried out, crushing the card in his hands. Much like Aigis, blue flames enveloped him. Yosuke was expecting them to burn, but they were actually filling Yu with energy. Izanagi floated out of Yu, and immediately got to work. Since Izanagi retained all of the skills that he knew before being sent to the Other Time, like Orpheus, he used a Vorpal Blade to get rid of the Shadows quickly.

"Wow! That was beary amazing Sensei!" Teddie stopped cowering and jumped up to Yu with a big smile on his face. Yosuke was staring at Yu in horror.

"That's what a Persona is, Yosuke. You'd better get used to one, too." Yu said.

"You're sounding really mysterious, but let's head in." Yosuke said, leading the team into the liquor store. It seemed like Yosuke's Shadow skipped all of the taunting voices and came right out. Yosuke was surprised at this, but he remembered that he had done this before. He was ready for anything.

"Don't speak." He told his Shadow. "I know what you're going to say."

"**Then say it.**" His Shadow urged him to go on with a cocky smirk on his face. Now that Yu heard Yosuke's Shadows' voice, he could have sworn he heard some of Ameno-sagiri's in it, too.

"I'm such a jerkass who things everything is about me, while I'm afraid of being alone. I'm so afraid of it... that's why I surround myself with people. It makes the pain of being alone go away. I also wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be remembered. So Saki's death was the perfect excuse to come into this TV and investigate the murders going on right now in Inaba." Yosuke said.

"**Well well well... It looks like you've learned from the Other Time. Looks like I don't need to transform or anything. Congrats, Junes kid.**" Shadow Yosuke said before turning into Yosuke's Persona of the past, Takehaya Susano-o. Yu was surprised that he received the highest level of Jiraiya already, but then again, what would be tbe point of having Jiraiya again if Yosuke had already came to terms with his weaknesses?

"So this... is my Persona." Yosuke gazed at the figure before him.

"We should be going. There's nothing more to do here." Yu said before turning away and leading the group outside the Konishi Liquor Store.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Adachi had pushed himself out of the chair and dragged his feet towards the door. He was just about ready to take a nap. Who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour? Had the newspapers arrived? He opened the door and was met with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Oh, Aigis! What happened, did you forget your keys or something? Come on in." He motioned for Aigis to walk into the house.

"I am not the Aigis you are referring to." 'Aigis' said.

"So then you're... 2.0!? What are you doing here?"

"I have, according to Ikutsuki... outlived my usefulness. A machine can only be so useful until it's usefulness as been worn out. He has said that he found an even better puppet for himself. One that will obey his every command without question." 2.0 explained.

"That doesn't tell me why you're here." Adachi said.

"I believe that... instead of being thrown into the trash, I have been thrown into the recycling bin. I believe that you may be able to use me." She said.

"Why should I trust you after what you did to Aigis?"

"There is no malice in me. I only do what I am told. Ikutsuki had told me to defeat Aigis. So I attempted. He seemed angered by the fact that I lost. He called be useless when the world rewinded."

"So, he remembers too?"

"Yes. He is doing something sinister as we speak. He... before he threw me out, wiped my memory of his wherabouts and the specifics about his plan. I am sorry to say that I cannot help you there."

"So you think that I'm just gonna let you in? What do you have that Aigis doesn't?" Adachi saw a flicker of sorrow in her eyes.

"Please. I have no where else to go. I beg of you Adachi-san. Let me stay in this house. I don't need to be a part of the team, I don't even need that much. All I need is shelter. Will you give me that?"

"I don't like it, but..." Adachi's phone rang. He swore as he moved to pick it up and answer it. "Don't you move from that spot." 2.0 nodded.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hey Adachi-san. It's me, Yu. Me, Yosuke, Labrys, and Aigis just got out of the TV. Yosuke accepted his Shadow really fast. He said that he had a dream that he had done this before, so he went based on that. Would you believe that he's a Wild Card now?"

"No kidding?" Adachi asked. "Great!"

"We just wanted to tell you that, and that Dojima-san wants to speak with you." Yu said.

"Great... He's at the precinct, right?"

"Yeah. Bye Adachi-san."

"Bye." Adachi hung up and turned to 2.0.

"Looks like you've got the warrant. You'll be sharing a room with me." Adachi said.

"Thank you, Adachi-san. Thank you." 2.0 smiled at him.

* * *

"What is it doing here, Adachi!?" Aigis was having a terrific day up until the point she saw 2.0 in the living room, doing nothing but staring at the wall.

"It's here because it has nowhere else to go. Ikutsuki kicked it out and wiped it's memory clean of his location and everything. He said that he had a new, better puppet that would do his bidding. Just let it stay here until it can find it's own place, alright?" Adachi said.

"Whatever... I still don't like it." Aigis said. She walked up to 2.0 and glared at it.

"If I find out that you're playing us for a fool, that you're here to spy on us... Then I won't show mercy." Aigis warned.

"I expect you not to." 2.0 responded.

"So you don't know anything about where he is anymore, huh?" Aigis asked.

"No. Forgive me if this is not satisfactory." Aigis had to get used to hearing her drawling, monotone voice again. She disliked it. Immensely.

"Can we change the fact that her voice sounds so... monotone?" Aigis asked.

"Well, if you want her to go to school with you, you can always use one of your spare uniforms." Adachi suggested.

"I guess you'll have to come to school with me..." Aigis sighed. This was all reminding her about how Minato felt when Aigis had to go to school with him, and the rage that he felt when she said that 'She must be with him always' before she sat down next to him.

_"If you EVER say shit like that in public again, you're going to regret it, Aigis! I swear you will!"_

God... she remembered something else about Minato.

He was kind of a prick back then.

* * *

Aigis showed 2.0 the way to school, and told her to log it in her maps so that she could go on her own. Walking through the Flood Plain, she thought about tomorrow. Minato would be arriving here tomorrow on train if she remembered correctly. She couldn't wait to be held in her precious Mina-kun's arms again.

"Okay class, we have a new student in our class today!" Mrs. Kashiwagi, Yukari and Fuuka's teacher, announced.

"She's the twin sister of Aigis from class 3-1, everyone give a warm welcome to Aigis!" She clapped. 2.0 walked into the room and bowed to the students. Yukari and Fuuka looked at each other with confused expressions. "Aigis has a twin sister?"

"It's gonna get confusing with their names. Who named them alike?" Fuuka said.

"Take a seat wherever you want, Aigis." Kashiwagi said.

"This seat will be satisfactory." 2.0 announced, sitting down at an empty table behind Yukari and Fuuka.

* * *

"Oh God my freaking head!" Minato rubbed his head in pain. He remembered going to sleep in a very comfortable bed that put him right to sleep, so why on Earth did the blue haired boy wake up on the floor of Iwatodai Station, next to the train, holding tickets? He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was 9:00. He noticed the date, too. It was 4/16, 2011. But how could that be possible? Unless...

'Shit. I'd better get on that train." Minato ran onto the train and showed the conductor his tickets. He sat down and opened up his phone. He dialed Adachi's number, seeing as how Aigis and the others were at school.

"Adachi residence, Adachi speaking. Who is it?" Adachi asked, answering the phone.

"It's me, Adachi. Why are we in 2011 still? Did Igor send us back in time or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"Because he did this before. I shot Ryoji on New Year's Eve when I was going to Gekkoukan because I wanted to see what happened. I know, I'm a sadist. So he sent me back in time afterwards to the day before." Minato explained.

"Well then... You still know where I live, right?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming by train right now." Minato said. "I'm hanging up, bye."

So, if things were playing out like the last time he had done this, then obviously they had done something wrong the last time. And no one but the Wild Cards and robots would know about it. He just hoped that they could solve the case for real this time.


	4. MEtis Arrives

Adachi walked into work with a smile on his face. He was hoping today wouldn't be such a drag, like any other day he had in the precinct. But then he remembered: Dojima wanted a word with him. He had stepped into his office, dreading facing the uncle of Yu. His Shadow WAS right on that part. He loathed Dojima. He wished Dojima dead. He was... happy, when he was in the hospital. A sick feeling arose in his stomach. He had been sent to the hospital in the Other Time after chasing down who he thought took Nanako away and getting into a car crash. Adachi had, at one point, angrily thought about how wonderful it would be to throw in Dojima and watch the Midnight Channel. Would he laugh? Would he? The truth is... he would. Many could classify him as mentally insane. He WAS hearing voices in his head, even if it was his Persona, and the many things that went through his head were things that would never be allowed to be said. He thought that Amano and Konishi DESERVED to die. All because they wouldn't... give themselves to him. Not only did Ameno-sagiri possess him the nights that Saki and Mayumi were thrown into the TV, all of the bad things that he felt about them were amplified.

_"You're such a slut, Konishi. What would I get for 2000 yen?"_

_"You chose Namatame instead of me, and that makes you a bitch."_

He disgusted himself at times.

He knocked on Dojima's door before walking in.

"You wanted to speak with me, Dojima-san?" Adachi asked as sweetly and innocently as he could. Of course, Adachi had always been the idiot to Dojima. But in reality, it was the other way around. Adachi was the smartest, most productive man on the force. He acted like a goofball because he wanted to cover up for the crimes that he had committed. Maybe, he thought, that if he acted like a goof, and idiot, it would help keep his mind off of what he did. But it didn't work. The pain was still there. He couldn't wash off the blood.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk about the case with you, Adachi." Dojima said, turning around in his chair to face the younger man. Adachi gulped. He had quickly thought of ways to play dumb, to act like he didn't know about anything at all, when, in fact, he did know about it. He knew everything. Before Dojima could berate him about whatever he felt like he wanted to, another police officer had ran up to the two.

"Dojima-san! Adachi-san!" He called "You guys are coming with us as backup! There's someone dressed in a black bodysuit with a big red skirt. The person had killed an entire staff of people in a building. They have the perp cornered, but we don't know how much longer they can hold out."

"Black bodysuit? Big red skirt?" Adachi asked himself. No... it couldn't be. She was so sweet. So innocent! But it's a possibility that he could not rule out. He accepted to give chase immediately.

* * *

He had found his way there quickly. He hopped out of the car with Dojima behind him. He drew his two Single Action Armies, loaded them, then twirled them around his finger a little bit. It was always something that he liked to do. He loved showing off with a gun, much to Dojima's dismay. ("Stop showing off! Those could go off and shoot someone!")

"What's the situation?" Adachi asked, walking up to the block they had on the suspect. A building was blocked on all the exits. Adachi suspected that the perp was in there.

"She's in the building. Won't come out. Askin' for an 'Aigis'." Adachi's heart sank. Curse him and his premonitions!

"I'm going in." Adachi said, running in to the building despite Dojima's cries. He quickly found her. She was standing in the corner of the entrance hall. There were dead bodies all over the floor, blood strewn across the floor and walls.

"Remodeling to make it look like the Dark Hour, Metis?" Adachi asked. Metis looked at Adachi. He was surprised by her eyes. They weren't the deep, beautiful red that belonged to her and Labrys. It was an ugly, empty red, devoid of emotion. Metis smiled then ran out of the building from the way Adachi came in at. He came running after her. The cops that were stationed outside didn't give chase to her at all.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing!? After her!" Adachi yelled, pointing at the robot with his guns. He started to run towards her, shooting at her as he did. Metis dodged all of the shots, even the ones that Adachi perfectly calculated to screw her up.

"God dammit!" Adachi swore, still running as he reloaded. More backup arrived. They came with assault rifles and bullet proof vests. She swiftly, once again, dodged the gunfire, turning left onto the road to Junes. She was planning to go into the TV. Adachi wouldn't have any of that.

"Son of a bitch! I'm not letting her get away!" Adachi roared. He had a dumb idea, then. What if...? He took out a blue tarot card. Dojima and the other officers had caught up to Adachi as he crushed the card in his hand.

"Magatsu Izanagi!" He called out. He was stunned as he saw the chaotic version of Izanagi lunge out of him. Adachi and the other policemen heard Magatsu Izanagi roar, and say the same words he said when Adachi first awakened to him.

**Thou art I... and I art thou...**

**Thou art one of the keys to the truth.  
**

**From the sea of thine soul I cometh...**

**I am Magatsu Izanagi, the one to lead everything back into chaos.**

"It's a monster!" Dojima yelled. "Shoot it, shoot it!" Magatsu Izanagi flew to Metis faster than she could run and grabbed her, tackling her to the ground. Adachi had taken this chance to run up to the two and pin down the raven haired robot as Magatsu Izanagi faded away. He pressed one of his guns to her forehead as he started barking questions at her. Dojima and the other officers stood still, frozen in fear of what they had just seen come out of the goofball Adachi.

"Metis, what's going on!? Why did you kill all those people!?" Adachi yelled.

"I'm working with Ikutsuki now, Adachi. He sent me to kill all of those people to lure you out in hopes of you following me into the TV. There I would have finished you off, but you just had to summon Izanagi, didn't you?" Metis scowled.

'I knew it. There's no reason for this girl to be a murderer if Ikutsuki wasn't in the background.' Adachi thought.

_Am I really a monster?_ Magatsu Izanagi asked.

'Of course not! They're just scared of you.' Adachi replied before focusing on Metis.

"Tell me what you know or I'll blow your damned AI chip to smithereens." Adachi threatened.

"Pfft... like you can hurt me. But I'll bite. He has eleven empty husks lined up, just waiting for something to be put in them..." She said cryptically. "That's all I'm saying for now. It's time to sleep." She chopped at the back of his neck before escaping his grip, knocking Adachi out in the process. She escaped into Junes.

* * *

"So, I had a fun day at work today!" Adachi announced, walking into the house. "Other than getting knocked out and having Dojima splash FREEZING WATER on my face, I met someone!"

"Who'd you meet?" Aigis asked as Adachi sat on his chair with a cup of coffee.

"Your sister." Adachi said. "But here's the thing. She's with Ikutsuki now. I think I know what 2.0 meant by 'new puppet'. It's her, isn't it?"

"No. That is not the 'new puppet' that I was speaking of." 2.0 walked downstairs after hearing her name. "But I do remember seeing Metis there, standing with Ikutsuki before he trashed me."

"Then who IS the new puppet?" Labrys asked. 2.0 slowly walked towards a certain other blonde haired robot.

"You." 2.0 said.

Adachi spit out all of his coffee.

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new sad sap joining us today. I'm skipping introductions so here he is. Take a seat." Mr. Morooka, bitter as ever, announced. Aigis waited in anticipation to see who it was. She knew, however, who it was. Minato Arisato walked into the classroom, smiling at his girlfriend. Aigis smiled back at him, motioning for her to sit next to him on her other side. He gladly complied.

"I'm back, baby." He said to her.

"We have a lot to talk about." Aigis said before turning her attention to the teacher.

After school, Aigis, Junpei, Minato, Yukari, Fuuka, Labrys, Yu, Yosuke, and 2.0 all met up at the rooftop.

"Whoah... two Aigises?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, we were kinda stunned too, bud." Junpei said. "By the way... It's good to have you back, man! Someone pinch me and tell me this ain't a dream?" 2.0, who was sitting next to Junpei, pinched him. A little too hard.

"Ouch, 2.0! Watch how your pinching!" Junpei complained. Minato's eyes widened.

"2.0 as in the 2.0 you faced in Heaven?" He whispered into Aigis's ear. She nodded in response.

"So, as you know... well, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and somewhat Yosuke don't... the past is repeating itself. We have gone back in time from the Other Time, the time period where we all fought Ameno-sagiri and Ikutsuki, and Ryoji, and Erebus, is now... I guess not existent anymore. So, now that we're back in time, and things have been going considerably differently, we have to discuss our plan of action. What do you we do, team?" Yu asked. "Do we wait for Ikutsuki to come to us? Or do we go right for him? Either way we're going to KEEP HIM ALIVE this time-" He shot a quick glance at Aigis. He knew why she did kill him, but he would have at least liked to know about some things. "and question him about how he can use a Persona and why he did what he did."

"I do not think that it will be so easy to face Ikutsuki now, considering he's enforcing himself with the eleven Arcana Shadow left." 2.0 said. "However, I do believe that we have at least a 25% chance survival rating if we go for him now."

"So you're saying that we should wait?" Aigis asked.

"Yes. I believe that that is the best option for now." 2.0 said. "Unless, of course, we all know how to deal with 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Weapons like myself and my twi- I mean, other build."

"No, go ahead. Call me your twin. Whatever you want to call me is fine. Other than 'inferior model', like last time in the Other Time." Aigis said.

"Twin it is then. I do believe that we are over the whole Other Time ordeal, though." 2.0 said.

"So we need to get training for battles against Anti-Shadow Weapons, considering Aigis and Labrys are the only ones who know how to fight them, and Metis is on Ikutsuki's side now." Minato concluded.

"Exactly, Minato-san." 2.0 nodded.

"You kinda lost me there, guys. Arcana Shadow? Ikutsuki? Ameno-sagiri?" Yukari asked. "I thought we wiped out the Arcana Shadow and Ikutsuki was dead? What are you talking about them for?"

"This is gonna be a long explanation." Minato put his head in his hands.

* * *

Aigis sat down on the roof of Adachi's apartment, gazing at the stars. She was worried about the future. What did 2.0 mean by 'she was the new puppet'? Would he take control over her at a point in time? He did remember him attempting to override her and kill Adachi and the others during dinner one night.

"Is something worrying you, sister?" She turned her head to see 2.0 walk up to her. She sat down beside her and also looked into the starry night sky.

"I'm worried about what you said about me being Ikutsuki's new puppet." Aigis said.

"Don't be." 2.0 said. "I do not think that Ikutsuki can take a hold of you that easily. He may have made you, but you still have your modified body. He does not know everything about you. You can overpower him."

"I hope so..." Aigis said. She felt the cold breeze hit her as she lied down on the roof. 2.0 did so as well.

"Looking out into the stars at night always gives me a weird feeling. I usually come back for more every night. I am disappointed when there are none out." 2.0 said.

"That just means you like the stars." Aigis said. "Like me. While I was escaping from Yakushima all those years ago... during the night I'd look up at the sky... and I could swear I'd see Minato's father's and mothers' faces in them. It was what kept me going on when all hope seemed lost."

"While I had stayed at the Flood Plain before coming to Adachi-san's abode, I also looked up at the night sky. It also filled me with hope."

"I guess that we're not that different, huh?" Aigis asked. "Well, in a way, you are me, after all."

"Yes. I am one of the facets of your Shadow." 2.0 said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the side of you that you do not wish to accept. I am the machine side of you. A reflection of your past." 2.0 explained.

"Huh... never thought of it that way." Aigis said. "Do you wanna gaze out to the stars a little more before we go back in?"

"Yes!" 2.0 smiled. Aigis admitted that she loved seeing genuine smiles from 2.0.

* * *

"So... you can summon your Persona outside of the TV?" Minato asked. Adachi had just told him about his day yesterday and how he found Metis.

"Apparently so. I had thought it was a crazy idea at first, but it seems like it works." Adachi said. Minato pulled out his card of Orpheus.

"Sit next to me, Orpheus!" Minato yelled, crushing the card. Sure enough, Orpheus came into the real world and sat down right next to him.

"So, what do you want, Minato?" Orpheus asked.

"I just wanted to test this awesome thing out." Minato said.

"I'm going back into the card. I was just about to read those wonderful magaz-"

"ORPHEUS!" Minato yelled, putting the Persona back into his card.

"Magazines? Of what?" Adachi asked. "Wait, don't tell me! Like Yosuke and Junpei, you have a-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY ATTRACTION TO MAIDS!" Minato yelled, cutting off Adachi.

"So is that why you put me in that outfit?" Aigis looked at Minato with a knowing smile.

_"Aigis, I have new armor for you." Minato declared, walking into the dorm. Aigis immediately perked up at the sound of his voice and ran over to him to see what it was._

_"This is a..." She trailed off._

_"Maid's outfit, yeah. I know it doesn't look good, but this is 100% pure awesome armor." Minato smiled._

Minato blushed wildly. He wanted to shrink into nothingness and be left alone.

* * *

"Quit it." She repeated the same phrase that she had been saying all day for what seemed like the 48th time that day. No, wait, it WAS the 48th time. Minato was poking her arm during class because he was bored. He poked her arm again.

"Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg for you to stop?" She asked in a harsh whisper, turning her head to him.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten you on your hands and knees begging for something." Minato smirked devilishly. Aigis felt the heat rise up to her face as she attempted to think of what to say. She couldn't find a witty comeback, or anything else, so she settled for the one thing she knew would shut Minato up.

Minato cringed in pain as he felt every little bit of his manliness wash away. If he talked right now, it would probably be a high pitched squeal. Junpei and Labrys looked at Aigis, startled that she put that much force into her punch.

"My children..." Minato groaned, clutching his crotch.

"That's what you get for talking about how we have sex in public." Aigis said. "And just for that... tonight, you're bottom."

"Oh hell no! Not after last time!"

"CAN YOU STOP ARGUING ABOUT HOW YOU FUCK EACH OTHER!?" Labrys shouted, irritated at the two's lewd conversation.

* * *

"So, how was your day, everyone?" Junpei asked.

"Some males had asked me if I was 'available'." 2.0 said.

"What'd you say?" Aigis asked.

"I said that they were stupid because they thought I wasn't available while I always am available for a mission." 2.0 said. Everyone sitting with her facepalmed.

"They were asking you out on a date..." Yukari groaned.

"I do not comprehend." 2.0 responded.

"A date is when you spend time with someone of the opposite sex." Aigis informed.

"There is still a comprehension failure." 2.0 spoke.

"Look, you're too young for that anyway, so forget about it!" Aigis said. She couldn't explain why, but she started to treat 2.0 like a little sister. "All that we should care about right now is trying to remember when Yukiko gets thrown in so we have some free time to kill before it happens."

"Error: You cannot kill time." 2.0 said.

Everyone fell to the floor face first, anime-style.


	5. Ikutsuki's Plan

"Good morning, master! How are you?" It had been like that every day since Ikutsuki had Metis join him. It was... relatively easy. Just rewire a few circuits here... a few there... and done! Metis, unlike Aigis, was a fool. She was easily susceptible to whatever he had planned for her. He greeted her with a smile and walked over to his lab. He had opened the gates only to be stopped by Metis.

"Before you go in there... there's some excellent news, master!" She beamed. "It's all complete! I did what you told me to and sealed them into the husks."

"You did now? Great. Excellent. Bravo." Ikutsuki said, clapping. "You deserve a day off for all of your hard work. With this, my plan will be set in motion! I'll send them after Aigis and her little friends... and have Aigis pick them off one by one. They are total machines. They do not question my orders."

"A day off?" Metis placed a finger on her chin. "How am I going to spend it?"

"I don't know... you decide how to spend your free time. Oh! One more thing, dear." Ikutsuki turned to the lab and jerked his thumb towards it. "Her Shadow... have you called it here, yet?"

"Yes, just like you said, master. When are we unleashing it?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of November 4th, to make a point, but... I think right now that I should release it when those two brats, Akihiko and Mitsuru, come into the fray. Which isn't that far away, mind you." Ikutsuki's lips curved into a sinister smile. "I'll turn them against each other and destroy them from the inside... and what better way to do it than with her Shadow?"

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see how my sister's Shadow will affect them that way."

"Oh... the things that it's going to say... it will blow your AI motherboard." Ikutsuki chuckled. "Now. Let me see them. You enjoy your day off." Ikutsuki walked into his lab, and walked to eleven capsules. He opened them all and looked at all of the empty husks of the Generation 7 Anti Shadow Weapons. He turned them all on with a press of the button from a remote he pulled from the pocket of his pea coat. Eleven pairs of eyes shot open. The once empty husks marched out of their capsules and saluted Ikutsuki.

"Marvelous... simply marvelous..." Ikutsuki gazed at them in awe. He had eleven new pawns, and it was all thanks to Aigis's Positive Shadow.

"What do you think we should call them?" Metis asked, strolling up to Ikutsuki.

"It would be quite obvious to name them after the Arcana that you put into them. Tell me, Metis... are you aware of the Zodiac?" Asked Ikutsuki. Metis nodded in response.

"Then those are their names, minus one." Ikutsuki said. "I think I know what the skipped one will be. Yukari's father activated Aigis September 10th, 1999. That makes her a Virgo. So the others will be named after the other ones."

"And you're making them die?" Metis asked. "Wouldn't that make all the hard work I've been doing useless?"

"No. In fact, it makes it easier! Aigis will fell them, thinking that they are part of my plan to 'destroy' her. While in reality, I AM going to destroy her, I'm going to hit her the worst way possible. With this, she'll believe that she herself has caused the end of the world. And with that belief, her sanity breaks. Yes, I'm going to destroy her... I'm going to destroy her sanity. All I truly want is my beloved daughter back..." Ikutsuki said.

"Akihiko and Mitsuru have arrived at Inaba, Ikutsuki." A malicious, distorted version of Aigis's voice said. "Is it time?"

"Yes... yes it is, then. Prepare yourself for the Midnight Channel." Ikutsuki said.

* * *

"Guys... you HAVE to help me!" Minato came running down the stairs.

"What is it?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, make it quick, Minato. We have to pick up Mitsuru and Akihiko at the train station." Adachi said, putting his suit jacket on. He fixed his tie. He wanted to look good.

"Tomorrow is when me and Aigis started dating..." Minato began. "I had heard her talking to 2.0 and Yukari about how she wanted me to get her something because she had gotten me something."

"Oh man... you know she'll kill you if you don't get her anything." Junpei said.

"THAT'S WHY I NEED YOUR HELP!" Minato yelled. "What do I get her!?"

"You're on your own, dude. Go to Junes or something." Adachi said, opening the door so that he could walk outside. "I'm really sorry I can't help you."

* * *

Akihiko and Mitsuru stood, waiting for Adachi at the train station. He was supposed to pick them up for 3, but it was 4. He must have been running late.

Before Akihiko could suggest that he wasn't coming and that they should walk to the house, Adachi pulled up. He rolled down his window, smiling.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, guys! Minato stopped me on the way here to ask me something." Adachi said. Akihiko and Mitsuru forgave him and got into the car.

When they had arrived home, it had started to rain. Adachi read the clock to see what time it was. It was 11. In one hour the Midnight Channel would air. He wondered what would show up on it. Would it be him this time? Yu? Yukiko? Junpei? Aigis? Metis? Labrys? All of his questions were answered when 12 came. Since Akihiko and Mitsuru were given an explanation over the phone by Minato, they didn't find it strange that everyone had huddled up around the TV. Hell, they even joined in! The Midnight Channel once again fizzed to life. A laboratory was shown. Adachi instantly thought to Naoto, but was soon told otherwise by the voice of who was on the channel.

"You want answers. You want the truth." It was Aigis. "Well, the truth starts with me. SEES admittance only. I'll allow my sister to come in, but Labrys must stay at the entrance." Her Shadow said. "And don't you DARE think about bringing 2.0 with you." The TV fizzed off again, leaving the team to stare at each other in shock. Aigis was nowhere to be found, so she must be inside the TV now. Tomorrow, SEES would go into the TV. Minato thanked his lucky stars that tomorrow was a Sunday.

On Sunday, the group had gathered at the TV. Fuuka began searching immediately for Aigis when they jumped in. She had found her. Leading the group to her, Teddie stopped at the entrance to protect Labrys, even though he couldn't fight at the moment. The lab in front of them looked eerily like Yakushima's.

"I have a bad feeling about what's in there." Minato said.

"Let's go in..." Yukari said, grabbing her bow. Akihiko and Mitsuru grabbed their weapons and proceeded along with the rest of the group. The lab was a perfect layout of the Yakushima lab. They had gone through the winding hallways to find a dead end.

"Great. A dead end. Well, let's go... back?" Minato turned to see that the pathway that they had gone through had been replaced with doors with labels on them. Fuuka walked up to them and read them off from left to right.

"Mina-kun, Yukari, Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Stupei Iori, Yamagishi." She read.

"Why is it labeled like that?" Akihiko asked.

"The person who's name is on the label is the only person to walk into that door. What's behind there is the truth. The truth of what I feel..." Aigis's Shadow's voice resonated throughout the room. The group stood in silence for a few seconds before nodding to each other. SEES each walked into their respective doors.

* * *

Minato was greeted to pitch black darkness. He was frightened to see what was beyond there.

"So... Mina-kun." Aigis's voice could be heard. But he knew that it wasn't her. It was her Shadow. "Do you know what you've been doing to this poor girl?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"Well, let's take you back into the past, shall we?" The darkness faded into Aigis's old room at the dorm. Aigis was standing in her closet. She was looking at clothes that she purchased for herself.

_"Maybe if I put these on he'll finally notice me... maybe he'll be nice to me..." _Aigis held up a bright red blouse with black jeans. Yukari had bought these for her and said that she looked cute in them. Although, at the time, Aigis didn't know what that meant.

_"I'm so tired of him being such a jerk to me... I can't go on like this... not with him telling me that I'm a failure and just a robot. Maybe I am just a robot. Maybe I am a failure."_ The Aigis of the past said.

"Do you see? You've been the main source of all her emotional torment. Did you know... that the girl almost threw herself into a river because of you? She wanted to get rid of you. Get rid of you and the pain that you have cause her. She hates you, Arisato. She hates you will all of her emotion. Standing around you, even being near you sickens her to no extent. It sickened her more that that human she killed. What was his name? It slips me for right now, but I know that it was Yukari's dad. Aigis wishes that you would... kill yourself. Become the Great Seal again. Do anything to get you out of her mind."

"No... you're lying! That can't be true, that can't possibly be true!" Minato screamed. He heard a lock as he blacked out.

* * *

"Hello...? Is anyone here...?" Yukari asked, looking around. She saw Shadow Aigis in front of her in the pitch blackness that surrounded her.

"What have you done to Aigis!?" She asked.

"I've been waiting for you, Yukari _Takeba_." Shadow Aigis said, stressing the 'Takeba'.

"I asked you a question..." Yukari said.

"Do you remember finding out about your father's death?" Shadow Aigis asked. "Of course you do. It's probably imprinted in your brain. How he heroically died while splitting Death in twelve pieces. Hahahaha... you deluded fool... you actually thought that was the truth of how he died..."

"What are you talking about!? He died from the explosion that happened soon after!" Yukari yelled.

"The explosion? That the 'Shadows' caused!? HA! Don't make me laugh, _Takeba_. An explosion and a wall crumbling beneath someone's might can sound the same on a speaker. All of you want to find out the truth, right? Well, what you're about to see right now is the truth. The truth of what happened that day." The room became illuminated with the scene of Yukari's father's death. He was in the middle of splitting Death, and he succeeded. The twelve pieces split from Death and flew away. Soon afterwards, the wall had caved in. Yukari gazed at the large hole in the wall before gasping in shock. Blue, glowing eyes glared at her father.

_"I have been looking for you, Takeba."_

_"A-A-Aigis!? What are you doing in here? You should be in your charging chamber!" _Her father started to back away. Aigis advanced closer to him.

_"I am a mere machine. A failure. A disappointment. You said all those things to me. You said all of those hurtful things. But you know what!?"_ Aigis grabbed his neck and held him up in the air. _"I am none of that. I am Aigis. Generation 7 Anti Shadow Weapon Aigis. And you... are but a mere mortal. A mere weakling. You depend on control to get your way. Scum like you shouldn't exist. That's why I am putting an end to this."_ Aigis's free hand formed her finger guns while her grip on him tightened. He started to claw at her hand to try to get away from her grasp, but, Aigis had an iron grip. Yukari's father was horror stricken. Something that he helped build was here to kill him. To assassinate him.

_"I am giving you one last option. Quick and easy? Or slow and painful."_ Aigis asked, pressing the gun up to his head. Yukari's father thought that being shot would be the quick and easy way. At least he'll get to die fast.

_"Sh-Sh-Shoot me..."_

_"Slow and painful it is, then..."_ Aigis dropped the man, who started to rub his neck in pain. She shot him in the knee. He screamed in pain and clutched the bullet wound. She shot him in the other knee, eliciting more pained screams from him. She moved to his shoulders. She picked off the joints in his body before pointing straight at the head. Yukari couldn't believe the sight before her. Aigis was the one to kill her father? It wasn't an accident?

_"You're just a robot! You can't kill me!"_ Takeba said, gaining confidence that Aigis couldn't and wouldn't go through with it.

_"I am more than a robot. Die, Takeba!"_ The last gunshot could be heard as both Yukari and her father screamed. Yukari fell to the floor and started to cry for what felt like ages. It was then that she heard a lock before passing out.

* * *

When everyone awoke, they had awakened to see Shadow Aigis and Ikutsuki standing in front of them. Minato looked around and saw that everyone was... on a cross. The floor was reminiscent of Tartarus's floor. He looked to Akihiko and Mitsuru and Junpei, who were all staring at Shadow Aigis in fear. He had wondered what she had said to them. He knew that he wouldn't forget what she had said to him.

"I'm sure this seems a tiny bit familiar to you." Ikutsuki said. "Like... oh, I don't know... November 4th, anyone?"

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Minato yelled.

"Now now... not when your girlfriend is in the room, Minato." He stepped to the right to reveal Aigis, who as curled up into a ball, stunned beyond belief. All of her secret emotions that she had tried her best to lock away had come flowing out of her Shadow's mouth. She stared at SEES in horror. They had been hanged up on crosses, much like the last time this had happened. Her Shadow was glaring at them, awaiting Ikusuki's orders.

"For years now, I've been waiting for my dream to become a reality. One way or another, I will bring about the Fall. Be it from Ameno-sagiri, or Nyx. I've realized something, too. So long as you are alive, Arisato, the Fall will never happen. The Great Seal is preventing Nyx from coming into contact with Erebus. So, you death will release Erebus and he will contact Nyx to bring about the Fall! Aigis... take aim." He looked at Aigis, and not her Shadow.

"What?" Aigis asked.

"I said take aim, my puppet." Ikutsuki smiled. "You don't want to disobey Daddy, don't you? Do you remember what happens when you are a bad girl?"

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Aigis yelled.

"Oh, but here's the thing! You will..." Ikutsuki cackled as he took out the same remote that he activated the empty husks with and pointed it at Aigis. With the press of a button, Aigis fell down onto the floor, motionless. Her blue eyes turned dark grey. Slowly, she got up. Aigis's Shadow stepped back.

"Go on... make them pay for all that they did to you..." It said. Aigis walked towards Akihiko first.

"Do you worst..." He said. He was still angry about what her Shadow had said to him.

'Shinjiro won't save you, Akihiko. He's dead now. You keep running away from that fact. You're a coward. Under that tough exterior, you're a complete and total coward.'

"Well, Aigis? Aren't you going to make them pay?" Ikutsuki asked. Aigis punched Akihiko in the stomach. And again. And again. And once more. Akihiko teared up from the pain and coughed up blood. Aigis hit harder than any of the Investigation Team combined. Why wouldn't she? She's a robot. Once she was done with Akihiko, she moved to Mitsuru. She gave her the same treatment, but instead of the stomach, she repeatedly punched her head, breaking her nose and sending blood pouring from her head. Junpei was next.

"You think you can touch my sister... but I've been watching you. You've been eying her... I don't like it. No one touches my sisters." Aigis said. Why was she doing this? What was going on? Did Ikutsuki have that much control over her?

"What are you talking about...?" Junpei asked. Aigis slapped him across the face. She started to pummel him, beating him down. When she was finished with him, Junpei was lurched over. He hadn't died, but he blacked out. He couldn't take much more.

"Aigis, stop this! Why are you doing this to us?" Yukari asked.

"Shut up, bitch. Daddy isn't here to save you now." Aigis snapped. "I killed him." Aigis kicked Yukari in the stomach, hard. She smiled as she walked towards Minato.

"Aigis... Ikutsuki may be controlling you right now... but please... think about what you're doing!" He called.

"Mina-kun... You were the one that cause me all of my pain. All of my torment. My life could have gone much better if I hadn't met you. You were the one that made me run for you... the one that made me unable to do my job... I had disobeyed direct orders for you. Do you realize what happened to me whenever that happened? No, because you were too dumb and childish back then to understand. I was beaten because of you. And when I finally met you again back at Yakushima... you tortured me with your harmful words... I want you dead, Arisato. No one is going to stand in the way of my father's wishes." She stepped backwards until she was at the perfect aiming distance. She rose her fingers. Minato looked into the grey holes that used to be her fingers with wide eyes. This was the end, huh? Oh well... he thought that he had lived a good life. Everyone stared in horror as Minato closed his eyes.

He prepared himself.

"Goodbye, Minato."

The gunshot resounded throughout the halls of the room that they were in. Everyone who was chained to the crosses started screaming. However, no blood had spilled from Minato. Aigis's eyes were widened. Still holding her hands out, she fell to the floor.

"You damned PUPPET!" Ikutsuki roared. "You weren't supposed to come here!"

"Minato Arisato cannot die. Neither can SEES. I will not allow it." Aigis 2.0 stood there, pointing her fingers at Aigis. Teddie, Labrys, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Yu had ran up to them.

"We came as fast as we could after we saved Yukiko." Yu said. "You fucking bastard. You thought that you could pick us all off with Aigis, didn't you!?"

"You BRATS!" Ikutsuki yelled. "Come, Shadow Aigis! Pick your other self up! We're going!" He commanded.

"No you don't!" Labrys ran towards Ikutsuki, but was soon stopped by Shadow Aigis kicking her in the face. Ikutsuki used a Goho-M that he had brought with him. Insurance in case something like this happened. Aigis, her Shadow, and Ikutsuki had all escaped.

"Damnit! We were late!" Chie yelled. "Yu and Yosuke explained everything to us!"

"Let's get them out of these things first. Then we can go back to Junes and think of a plan." Yosuke said. "No, we need to get them to a hospital!"

* * *

Adachi had heard about what had happened from Yu. He had called him while he was on his patrol around town. He was absolutely enraged. He couldn't come with them to the hospital, but he did say that he gives them his best regards and that he hoped that they got better soon. Ikutsuki really crossed the line with that one. If he thought for a second that he could have Aigis beat down his cousin, then Ikutsuki was wrong. He had taken Aigis from them and made her his own pawn. So this is what 2.0 meant when she said that Aigis was Ikutsuki's new puppet. 2.0 hadn't gone to the hospital, fearing that Mitsuru and the others would be angry just seeing Aigis's face, so she went with Adachi on patrol.

"You are angry." 2.0 noted. "Your performance is going to go down at least 20%."

"I can't help but be angry." Adachi said, turning onto the road to Dojima's house. "Wouldn't you?"

"I am angry, but I am not letting my performance fall because of it. Because I know, Ikutsuki will get his one day." 2.0 said. "I am worried about my sister, however. Know that Ikutsuki has control over her, she will be our enemy, until we regain control of her."

"This is just great... What a month this April was..." Adachi groaned.


	6. Heartful Cry

With the end of April came May. It was a few days into May when SEES was taken out of the hospital. They had all returned with a doom and gloom mood. Ikutsuki had Aigis. Why wouldn't they? Aigis continued to go to school, and she still sat next to Minato. Minato, Junpei, and Labrys couldn't help but feel uneasy when they looked into those stone cold, grey eyes. It kind of reminded Labrys about how Junpei, Metis, and Aigis felt uneasy around her when she first started going to school in the Other Time. After school, Labrys had a meeting with Student Council, so she had to go. Junpei immediately made a run for it, leaving Minato behind, who was still packing his stuff up so he could leave. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, too.

"Scared of me?" Aigis asked him. Minato chose to ignore her. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her.

"I asked you a question, Arisato, and I expect answers when I ask questions." She glared at him.

"I'm not scared of you." Minato said. "I'm not scared of Ikutsuki either."

"Then why are you shaking?" Aigis asked.

"Screw off." Minato spat. He got up and left the room.

"Hi Minato! How was your day?" Fuuka asked. 2.0 looked behind him to see Aigis behind him.

"Minato-san... I'd advise stepping aside." 2.0 said. Minato looked behind him.

"Oh." He took a step to the right.

"Remember, SEES. Tatsumi is showing up today." Aigis said before leaving the hallway.

"What is that bitch's problem?" Yukari asked. "She thinks she can act like that around us?"

"She thinks that we can not do anything to her. Which is a false claim. I am sure that Minato-san, Yu-san, and Adachi-san can take care of her." 2.0 said.

"On another note, I've been wondering something. Since we told Yukari and Junpei about what's going on, do you think that they have to face their Shadows again?" Minato asked.

"I do not think so. I'm sure that they would have their ultimate Personas, Hera and Perseus, once they have the chance to summon them." 2.0 said.

"Good. I don't think I want to go through the Love Hotel again..." Minato said.

* * *

She had waited for Minato at the entrance to the school.

"Arisato." She called as she saw him walking out.

"What do you want, Aigis?" Minato asked, turning to her.

"I think you might be forgetting what today is..." She said. For a faint second he swore he could see her eyes flicker back to the beautiful, deep blue that they always were. "I got you this." She shoved something into his hands and left. Minato looked at what she gave him. A red tie. Her red tie, to be exact. He had noticed that she swapped it for her old school ribbon. He ran out the door after her. He found Aigis at the flood plain, staring at a cherry blossom tree.

"Why are you giving me this if you hate me!?" Minato asked, still holding onto her tie. "You love this tie!"

"Cherry blossoms... beautiful, isn't it? They signify death, but they hold a hidden meaning." Aigis said.

"The beauty in it, I know. Just answer my question already, Aigis! Why are you giving me this tie?"

"It hold no special meaning to me. I wore it only because you bought it for me." Aigis said. "I'm returning it now. I want nothing to do with you. Oh... didn't you get a gift for me? You're supposed to, right?"

"I have your gift, right here..." Minato said lowly. Aigis turned to be met with a fist in her face.

"What do you think you're doing, Minato!? You're hitting a girl!"

"I'm knocking some sense into you. If I can't persuade you to give up on Ikutsuki, then I'll beat it into you! Prepare yourself, Aigis! I'm not holding back." Minato said.

"I hardly think that you're in the position to do that..." Aigis smiled. Minato forgot... she had been able to swap her bodies at will. Aigis pointed her fingers at him and opened them up to reveal her guns.

"This time, there's no one to save you. Goodbye, Minato." She said. Another flicker in her eyes. They once again turned blue.

"M-Mina-kun...?" She lowered her guns. "Oh my God... what's was I doing!?" She asked, looking down at herself. "No... don't look at me!" She turned away from Minato. "I'm a... a... monster..." She said. She froze. Aigis stood upright again and turned to Minato. Her eyes went back to grey. "You're getting off lucky this time, Arisato." Aigis ran away. Minato didn't think about giving chase. He was too startled to. He couldn't comprehend what just happened.

_You seem to trigger emotions for her. What she's going through is compete and utter turmoil right now. Deep inside, the real Aigis, not the controlled one, can see and hear what's going on around her. I can... transfer her thoughts to you, Minato, if you'd like._ Thanatos said.

'Do it.' Minato thought. He was soon impacted from all ends of his mind with Aigis's voice.

'Why is this happening to me? How can Ikutsuki take control of me so easily... I'm... a monster... they all probably hate me right now. They all probably want me dead.' Aigis's thoughts flowed into Minato's mind.

'It wouldn't surprise me, with all of the things my Shadow said.'

* * *

As Aigis predicted, Kanji had shown up on the Midnight Channel tonight.

"I'm so hot my body's on fire!" His Shadow exclaimed. "You know I've got a smokin' hot body... what should I do with it? My blood is boiling! I'll just have to thrust... deeper in! OFF I GOOOO~!" Everyone looked at the screen, wide eyed at the show. No matter how many times Minato would see it, it still creeped him out. Yosuke called the house. Minato picked up and answered.

"Dude, did you see that?" Yosuke asked.

"I did."

"So you saw..."

"You bet. Want a copy?" Minato joked. Yosuke hung up immediately. Minato started to laugh as he sat back down. The phone rang again. This time it was Yu. Adachi was the one to pick it up.

"Hello, Adachi-san? It's Yu. I called to tell you that you shouldn't worry about Kanji-kun. Me, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie will take care of it. You guys worry about Aigis-san."Adachi wondered why he didn't use '-senpai' instead of '-san', but then he realized that if this was normal time, Aigis and the others'd be out of school.

"Alright, then I'll leave it to you, Yu-kun." Adachi said.

"Thank you, Adachi-san." Yu hung up the phone. Adachi turned to SEES and smiled.

"Yu just called saying that he would take care of Kanji-kun for us. So that leaves us to take care of Aigis-san. Let's head into the TV tomorrow and try to find out more about this whole 'truth' thing that we're supposed to find." Adachi suggested.

"Agreed." Minato said. "Tomorrow is a Sunday, so we have off from school."

* * *

Just as Adachi had planned, the Investigation Team had lined up at the Junes Food Court to ready themselves for the TV.

"Why are we still goin' by 'Investigation Team'? Shouldn't it be more relevant to what our true goal is? How about... the Seekers of Truth!" Labrys suggested changing the team name. Her suggestion sprung up rapid chattering between the team. Seconds later, they came up with an answer.

"That's a great idea, Labrys!" Yosuke said. "Leave it to you to come up with that kind of stuff!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Now then, let's get in there and do our stuff!" Junpei rose his fist into the air. Everyone nodded, and with a "Right!", they all jumped into the TV.

* * *

When Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko went to find Kanji with Teddie, Fuuka started to search for any signs of powerful Shadows. They had to train if they wanted to defeat Aigis, Ikutsuki and Metis.

"I sense an extremely powerful Shadow at the area that we were in before!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Back into that Lab...? Oh well..." Junpei groaned.

They had reached the lab where Aigis had went over to Ikutsuki, and ventured in. It looked extremely different now. There were no winding hallways, no doors that had the Seekers of Truth's names on them, only a lab. The team had taken care of the Shadows in their way, mowing them down with ease.

'Minato...?' Minato froze in his tracks. It was Aigis's voice.

'A-Aigis?' Minato asked.

"Are you alright, Minato?" Asked Yukari, worriedly. Minato held his hand up in the air signaling for the party to stop.

'You have to get out of there right now!' Warned Aigis.

'Why should I? There's a Shadow here and I want to destroy it!' Argued Minato.

'Because... I'm here!' Aigis said. As if on cue, Aigis burst through the wall.

"Well well well... I thought I sensed brats!" Giggled Aigis. "I was just here to destroy a certain copycat clone of mine. There's quite a few of them, in fact. Eleven, to be precise. I just got done finishing it off, along with three others."

"Aigis..." Minato looked away.

"What's wrong, _Mina-kun_? Can't stand to look at me?" Aigis asked. She, once again, pointed her guns at him. "This time I will not falter. I will kill you here."

* * *

From the sidelines, this was delicious. Ikutsuki watched the screen with complete and utter glee. Finally, his plan would come into action! He forgot how heartless and merciless Aigis was back then, when she was undergoing her missions, before she met Minato. Meeting him, unfortunately, had made her soft. He remembered how ruthless her kills were. She was able to put many holes through even a Minotaur! He clapped as he watched what was unfolding before him.

"Do you think anything interesting will happen today, Ikutsuki?" Shadow Aigis walked up behind him.

"I certainly hope so. This is delicious!" He cheered.

* * *

Minato knew what Aigis meant. He drew his card, and was followed by Adachi, Yukari, Junpei, 2.0, and Labrys.

"No." He spread his arms, barring the others from proceeding. "I'm doing this on my own."

"Minato, what are you thinking?" Yukari asked. "You're gonna get-"

"No. Let him." 2.0 said. "This is his battle."

"I know you're in there somewhere, Aigis... and I'm gonna get you out!" Minato charged at Aigis and slashed at her. Aigis bocked all of his shots with her wrists, which had formed into guns.

"Come forth, Thanatos!" Minato called for the Death Persona. Thanatos came out from the sea of Minato's soul, and opened it's mouth wide. From it's maw, a ball of purple electricity formed. The ball exploded, sending a massive wave of electricity that could easily outclass even Yu's Izanagi's Ziodyne. He knew this was Aigis's weakness if she had who he hoped she had equipped.

_Honestly, you're thinking she'd be using me?_ Orpheus asked.

'Either you or Athena or Palladion.' Minato returned. Behind him, waves of fire erupted from the ground.

_BEHIND YOU!_ Thanatos yelled. Minato looked behind him to see the blue flames coming towards him. He jumped out of the way, rolling as he hit the ground.

"That was a dirty trick. You're not going to fight fair, huh?" Minato wiped some dirt from his clothes. Aigis smiled at him. He found that he couldn't look away from her, but snapped out of it when he saw a wave of crimson heading towards him.

'Shit.' Minato thought. He tried to get out of the way, but the wave hit him. Pain shot up his body as he felt the full force of Akasha Arts. She wasn't holding back, and neither would he. If she wasn't going to fight fairly, and use dirty tactics instead, then he'd do it too.

'You're up next, Messiah.' Minato alerted the Persona to get itself ready. Slashing the card with his sword, Minato summoned Messiah. The Persona sent a beam of light crashing down directly on the spot where Aigis was. Somehow surviving the Morning Star attack, Aigis returned with her own Thanatos. It let out a horrid screech, forcing Minato to cover his ears. He was lucky that he did, too, because Thanatos grabbed him and slammed him into one of the coffins that he wore. He slashed the coffin to pieces, but Minato was still intact. The new method of Ghastly Wail surprised everyone. It also surprised everyone that Minato was holding out for this long against her. Adachi remembered that Yosuke had held out against Shadow Labrys, too.

"You're not going to die that easily, are you, Mina-kun?" Aigis asked.

"Don't you dare call me that, you bitch." Minato growled, summoning Orpheus Telos. Orpheus Telos transformed his harp into a sword, like how Aigis had done when she faced 2.0 in the Other Time. The sword pierced Aigis's Thanatos, sending a shockwave of pain into Aigis's body. Whenever someone's Persona got hurt, they shared the pain with it.

* * *

"No! NO!" Ikutsuki slammed his hands onto a table. "This can't be happening! I programmed her to be ruthless! Unbeatable! How can a brat like Arisato do this to her! He and her share the same Personas... are you telling me that she can't overpower him!?"

"Calm down, master! Please!" Metis pleaded.

"She's killed four of the Arcana Shadow robots already... if Minato defeats her here... then my plan will fail and it will all be for nothing!"

* * *

Aigis staggered, getting up. She attempted to point her guns at Minato, she even took out her missile launchers, but she just couldn't fire. Minato noticed something odd about Aigis. Her eyes. They were flashing from grey to blue and back to grey again. It kept on repeating this pattern. Was he literally knocking her out of it?

"Thanatos! Orpheus! Telos! Messiah! Get ready for an All Out Attack!" All of Minato's Personas flew out of him, tackling Aigis's Thanatos and beating it down. The All Out Attack that was usually used by the users were now used by the Personas. Aigis screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. The atmosphere in the room changed. Minato stared at the robot for seconds that seemed like minutes. He looked back at the group.

"Did I... win?" Minato asked as his Personas returned to him. He stepped towards Aigis, flinching as she got up. Her eyes were blue again. And this time, it stayed blue.

"W-What...? What happened...?" She asked.

"Aigis!" The whole group ran towards her, ready for a big group hug.

"No! Stay away from me!" Aigis yelled, interrupting their charge. "I'm a monster!"

"A-Aigis...?" Minato reached out for her, but she smacked his hand away.

"I'll only cause you more pain if I stay with you... I'm... I'm leaving!" Aigis turned around and ran away, leaving a startled Minato and company behind.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT!" Ikutsuki roared. "I HAD THIS WHOLE PLAN FIGURED OUT! IT WAS GOING TO WORK!"

"Please, master! Calm down!" Metis tried to get Ikutsuki to calm down again, but it was futile. He was too far gone to listen to reason. Ikutsuki started throwing things at walls, sliding his arm on tables, knocking everything on it away.

"I hate those brats! IhatethemIhatethemIhatethem!" Even Shadow Aigis was afraid of what would happen if he went on like this.

* * *

The group had left the TV with a solemn mood. Yu felt completely horrible. Seeing Labrys sad was something that he was not used to seeing and did not want to see it. Labrys was always so happy and joyful, but now...? Something bad had happened to them inside the TV. He decided that it was best to not ask them, and rather find out later. He was sure that Labrys would tell Yosuke. Yosuke's memory about the past events of the Other Time were slowly flowing back to him. As of right now, he remembered everything up until after the King's Game.

Walking into his house, Yu sat down next to Nanako.

"Welcome home big bro! How are you?" She asked. Big Bro smiled as he told Nanako about his day, leaving out the parts about the TV and Kanji Tatsumi. He didn't want to get his uncle suspicious of his actions. He knew that Dojima had already freaked out when Adachi had summoned his Persona in front of him while he was chasing Metis. Yu decided that he should stay with Nanako, and not head right for bed like he usually did. He had to redo his work of getting Dojima and Nanako back as a family again.

The next day at school, Yu saw Aigis walk in with half shut eyes.

"A-Aigis-senpai... what's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her. In school, he was forced to use '-senpai' around her, because it would be weird if he started calling everyone who was in the 3rd year '-san'.

"Oh... Yu-kun... hi..." Aigis responded. It was like she was in a trance. "Nothing wrong... I'm just... tired... I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..."

'The way that she's talking to me... did Minato free her!?' Yu thought happily. He smiled at Aigis and told her to have a good day, and to get lots of sleep tonight to make up for her lack of from the night before. She thanked him and walked into Yasogami with a wry smile on her face.

'Something definitely happened. I don't like it. While it's good that Aigis is back to normal now, there's just something about the way she's talking and feeling... it's not like her usual self.'

* * *

Minato looked at Aigis the whole day, while she was focused on looking away from him at all times. It was like she didn't want to interact with him at all. As soon as school was over, she ran out of class as fast as she could. Minato didn't know what was wrong with her.

He met up with the other one the roof after he finished packing up. They had given a quick explanation about what was going on to Kanji. After a while, the information had finally sunk into his brain.

"Okay, so this Ikutsuki guy is the one who's caused all of this? And I've met you guys before, but since that was when our memory was erased, I don't remember?" Kanji asked.

"Exactly, Kanji-kun." Yukiko nodded.

"Then I'm gonna find this guy and give him the biggest knuckle sandwich!" Kanji cracked his knuckles.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Aigis? She had came to school today with her normal blue eyes, so that meant that she was freed from Ikutsuki, but there's one thing that I don't get... Why is she acting like she had no emotions anymore?" Yu asked.

"Oh, she had emotions alright. Every time she looked at me today she screamed and looked away from me immediately. Then she started muttering stuff like: 'Please don't hurt me...' and 'I still love you, Mina-kun...'. It's creeping me out." Minato said.

"I fear that what happened to Aigis was such a traumatic experience that she... lost her mind." 2.0 said.

"What do you mean 'lost her mind'? You think she's gone..."

"Insane, yes. Ikutsuki taking over must have broken her sanity into little pieces. It seems like the only one that she responds to with emotion is you, Minato-san." 2.0 explained. "However... she's afraid of you."

"I hope she's still not worried about her killing my father..." Yukari said. "Sure I was angry about it when I first heard about it, but it's best to not keep hold of the past and make grudges, right?"

"Whatever it is... Minato is the only one that can pull her through this, and that means he has to make her not scared of him anymore." Yosuke said.

"Let's get on a lighter note, guys!" Chie said, trying to break through the intense doom and gloom mood that permeated through the air. "Let's all hang out together at the flood plain after school!"


	7. The Stalkers of Truth

Minato had gotten up early today along with the others. The school camping trip was in a few hours, and he had to get ready. Adachi went out to work early today, too. Ever since he summoned Magatsu Izanagi, Dojima had been working him like a dog.

He ran into Aigis at the flood pain. She had looked gloomy, like in the last couple of weeks. The others had been leaving her alone, and only let Minato interact with her because she only gave responses to him, albeit fearful ones.

"Hey, Ai-chan." Minato greeted her with a wave of his hand. She gasped in surprise and turned to look at him with genuine fear in her eyes.

"Y-Yes... Mina-kun?" She asked.

"How are you today?" Minato, for the past few weeks, calmly talked to her, not making any jokes or anything. It was working well. She wasn't AS scared of him as before.

"I-I'm f-fine..." She said. "I have a question... if it's alright..."

"Sho-" Minato stopped himself. "Sure!" He didn't know what would happen if Aigis heard him say shoot. Would she actually shoot something? He didn't want to take his chances.

"I was wondering... If I could come back to live with you again..." Aigis said. Minato put his hand on her shoulder, making her gasp again.

"Don't worry, Aigis. I'm just putting my hand on your shoulder. Of course you can come back to Adachi's house and live with me again." Minato said. Aigis gave a faint smile to him as they continued on to school.

As soon as they arrived, the buses that would take them to the camping site arrived. After some gentle persuasion, Minato convinced Aigis to sit next to him. The others made sure they were far away from her, especially Yukari. She screams when she sees Yukari. She thinks that she's looking into a mirror when she sees 2.0, and 2.0 acts accordingly. Labrys and Junpei tend to stay away from her, as well as Yu and the others. They didn't want to know how she'd react to them. To his surprise, Aigis, after sitting down, immediately clung to him. He smiled down at her.

Right now, Aigis was completely dependent on him. She was defenseless, and scared of everything that moved at this point. Minato combed through her hair with his hand.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan. This time it's my turn to protect you." Minato said. "I'm gonna get Ikutsuki. I'll make him pay for what he did to you." His words fell on deaf ears, however. Aigis had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile.

'Why can't everything just go back to the way it was?' He thought. 'I'm so happy that I have my Ai-chan back... but... it's just not the same. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he's done.'

* * *

"Who's ready to eat?" Yukari asked. "We're getting ready to start cooking!"

"Hey, Ai-chan, are you ready to eat?" Minato asked.

"Okay, let's get the steak started."

"Uh... here you guys go." Chie walked up to Yu and Yosuke with a sheepish smile on her face. "We... think... it's food. Is it food?"

"Yosuke, trust me right now. You do NOT want to eat that stuff." Yu said. He remembered the horrors of Mystery Food X. Not eating it was better than eating it. Yosuke agreed with Yu.

"Hana-chan..." Labrys clung to his arm. "Don't you want to try MY cooking?" She had made a separate dish for Yosuke, knowing full well that it was better than Chie and Yukiko's. After all, she and 2.0 do the cooking in the house, considering Aigis isn't there and they don't think that she had the mental capacity for it anymore.

"Sure thing, Labby!" Yosuke beamed. "You want some, Yu?"

"It's better than Mystery Food X, that's for sure." He said.

"Hey, we tried this time! We really did! We just... can't cook, that's all!" Chie yelled. "It was seriously like this before, on that Other Time?"

"Exactly." Yu nodded. "Oh, and get ready to sneak into our tents. You're gonna do it."

* * *

Sure enough, the girls had all snuck into the boys' tents, along with Aigis, who was shaking.

"What's wrong with Aigis?" Minato asked.

"She's not with you." Fuuka said. Aigis ran right to Minato and clinged to him once again.

'We're gonna have to fix this.' Minato thought.

_You know I can't even get into her mind, nor talk to her? Any of us, for that matter._ Orpheus said.

_So for that reason, I have migrated here._ He heard what must have been Pallas Athena say.

_AFFIRMATIVE._ If that wasn't Palladion, Minato didn't know what that was.

"Hey, Aigis...?" Minato asked the girl.

"Y-Yes, Mina-kun?" Still timid as ever, Aigis responded.

"Can I talk to you outside, for just a second?" Minato asked.

Bad idea.

"Did I do something wrong? What did I do? What's wrong? Are you going to deactivate me?" She wailed. He placed a finger on her mouth.

"No, no. None of that. I just want to talk with you in private." Minato asked. "I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"What did you need, Mina-kun?" Aigis walked outside of the tent. Minato stood at the cliff overlooking the town. Tonight, hopefully, he would settle this whole thing.

"Aigis... I have to ask you... why are you so scared of everything now? You used to be so brave, so confident..." Minato asked. "Don't tell me it's because of what your Shadow said to us? Or is it because you want to stay away from us?"

"M-My Shadow... it said horrible things, and you all hate me because of it. You're going to deactivate me, aren't you? You hate me so much because of it. Because I hated you as much as you hate me right now."

"If you think I hate you, then you're mistaken." Minato said. "If I hated you, then why would I be talking to you. If I hated you, I would have deactivated you a while ago. But I didn't, because I don't hate you. Yukari and the others don't either. You need to stop thinking like that, Aigis. You're letting him get to you. Ikutsuki is not going to do any good towards you, and he never will. You need to let go of him."

"But... I... I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" She cried.

"You did before, too. But you were controlled. You have a reason for doing that. And that reason is because Ikutsuki was controlling you." Minato pulled her into a warm embrace. Aigis was still crying, but it seemed to comfort her a little bit. And that was good, because in Minato's eyes, the worst sight in the world is a crying Aigis.

"I can't stand it when you cry. Please, don't cry." Minato said.

"So... you don't... hate me?" Aigis asked.

"Of course I don't." Minato assured.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted... I'm really sorry. I worried the hell out of you, am I right?" She asked, regaining some of her original personality. Slowly but surely, she was ditching the timid scaredness from before.

"You sure did, Aigis." Minato said. "Yukari's scared to even go near you, now! Well, maybe that's not the best thing to say to you right now, but you get the point."

"Yeah. You can never beat around the bush, can you, Minato? You're so frank with everything..." Aigis said. "You know... we haven't done a certain something in a while, now... It's been what, three months?"

"In the woods?"

"In the woods."

Minato was glad. He finally, truly, had his Aigis back.

* * *

"Where were you two!?" Kanji yelled. "We were lookin' for you before we jumped into the lake!" It took a few seconds before it finally sunk in that Aigis wasn't screaming, clinging onto Minato, or begging for forgiveness.

"Aigis!" Yukari gave her a big hug. "You're back to normal! Before you say anything... I don't care anymore. The man is dead, and there's nothing that I can do about it. We all have to move on from the past, right? You taught me that more than anything."

"Seems like you weren't followin' your own rules, Ai-chan." Junpei said.

"You worried the shit outta me, sister!" Labrys yelled.

"It's good to have you back, Aigis." Yosuke nodded. "Now then, let's put our swimsuits on and jump in that lake!"

Five seconds after jumping in, they all hurried out. King Moron had thrown up in the river upstream, and his vomit was headed straight for the Seekers of Truth.

"Again, this shit happens... no matter what we do we can never find peace, can we?" Asked Minato irritatedly.

* * *

Aigis coming back and acting like normal was a pleasant surprise the adults of the Seekers of Truth. Adachi had thrown a party for her, and Mitsuru and Akihiko greeted her with a warm smile. When everything was said and done, the group had moved to the living room to talk to one another. Mitsuru had told Adachi that the new house that the group had occupied in the Other Time was ready for them to use tomorrow, and that they should pack their things tonight. After some small talk, the group had packed everything up.

"Hey, Minato?" Aigis asked, putting the last of her things into the cardboard box that she put all of her other things into.

"What is it, Aigis?" Minato asked.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, you know?"

"Likewise, Ai-chan. Likewise."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. And that's why I will never leave you. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I love you, Minato Arisato."

"And I share the same sentiments for you, Aigis." Minato smiled. "Let's go kick that bastard's ass. Together."

_And we're here to back you up._ Their Personas agreed with them.

* * *

Aigis had began to excel at school again. She had gotten many, many high grades, and even tied with Minato and Yu on the highest rank on the exams. Labrys slacked off at school because she felt that she didn't need it. She was a robot. Why would she need to learn and what would she need to learn?

Yosuke had started to attempt to get back together with Labrys, and he succeeded! Him and Labrys were finally back together, and Labrys couldn't be happier. Rumors spread that Risette was coming to Inaba soon, and while that was nothing but a rumor to some, it was a calling to battle for the Seekers of Truth. They knew that when they went to save Rise, they wouldn't just face her Shadow and Teddie's, they'd face much worse.

* * *

"Metis..." Ikutsuki said. "I want you to go with Shadow Aigis... and I want you to destroy ever single shell that I made that has an Arcana Shadow... I will revive Ryoji one way or another, that's for sure."

"Right, master." Metis bowed, then saluted.

"Oh, and if you run into the brats while doing so... kill them." Ikutsuki ordered. "Do not falter. Kill them."

"Will do, Ikutsuki." Shadow Aigis said.

* * *

It began as Minato and Aigis walking through Junes together. But as soon as they saw both Yosuke and Labrys smiling and laughing with each other, it had quickly began to turn into a bet.

"I bet you that they won't kiss this entire week." Aigis said suddenly, surprising Minato.

"What are you saying that for?" Minato asked.

"I dunno. I'm just saying, that's all."

"Well, with the way that they're talking, it's only going to be a matter of time, Ai-chan."

"What are you wagering?" Aigis asked. "Let's turn this into a game."

"How about this... If I win, you have to wear a maid's outfit for a week." Minato smiled when he saw Aigis's face turn red.

"So... that really IS your..." Aigis had an idea. "Alright! Then If I win, you have to cross dress for a week!" Minato grabbed his chest, feigning a heart attack.

"So... yours is girly looking men?" Minato asked. He knew he got her with that, as she blushed an even darker shade of red. It was about as red as her Papillon Heart.

"N-N-No! I don't find them attractive!" Aigis exploded. "AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A MAID FETISH!"

"That's going to far!" Minato yelled.

"What're you two doin'?" Labrys walked up to them and tapped Aigis on the shoulder. Yosuke was right behind her.

"Nothing!" Minato and Aigis stood up right at once.

"You're weird, ya know?" Labrys laughed. "Oh shit! We gotta get back to work, Hana-chan!" Yosuke looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, you're right! See ya, guys!" Yosuke ran back into the building with Labrys. Minato looked at Aigis.

"It's on, Ai-chan."

Aigis walked home and groggily went over to the chair and sat down with a clank of her body. The noise must have woken up Koromaru, because he started barking. The dog had slept all the way through the trip and when Aigis came home. He was yet to see her. Koromaru walked into the living room, and then stopped when he saw Aigis. With a howl the dog ran up to her. Aigis smiled warmly as she embraced the dog. Koromaru started to lick her face all over.

"Aww... stop it, Koro-chan! You're getting my face all wet!" Aigis giggled.

After that, Koromaru didn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

Yosuke and Labrys had finally done it. Labrys had, out of the blue, kissed Yosuke. While they were making out, Minato gave a cheeky smile to Aigis.

"Well?" He asked.

"Screw you." Aigis retorted.

* * *

"Oh my God." Labrys saw Aigis. She was glaring at Minato, and Minato was returning the look.

"What the hell is that, sister?" Labrys asked.

"I... lost a... bet." Aigis said. Her anger must have been overheating her systems, because she had gotten a warning that she was overheating. The red parts of her headphone like hairband started to spin, emitting smoke. The fire alarms went off because of the smoke, causing everyone to run into the room. Mitsuru turned it off, stifling a laugh with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Aigis asked through grit teeth.

"Well... uh... the outfit." Adachi pointed to Aigis's maid outfit that she had on.

"Like I said before... my _darling_ little Mina-kun and I bet on something, and I lost."

"What did ya even bet on?" Junpei asked.

"Something about Yosuke." Minato said.

"What about Hana-chan?" Labrys asked. "It better not be anything mean, or you know what's gonna happen with this fist."

"Don't need to remind me, Labrys..." Minato flinched. "It was nothing nasty or mean, that much I can tell you."

* * *

"I do not understand." 2.0 announced. She and Yosuke were sitting down at the food court table in Junes. Yosuke had called her down because he wanted to hang out with her a little bit and get her accustomed to society.

"What don't you understand, 2.0?" Yosuke asked.

"Why does Labrys call you 'Hana-chan' while everyone else calls you 'Yosuke'."

"Well, when you get to know someone well enough, you come up with little nicknames for them. Like with Yu, I call him 'Partner' all the time. Minato and Aigis call each other 'Mina-kun' and 'Ai-chan' sometimes, and I'm sure everyone else has one as well. I know that I call Chie the 'Meat Police'."

"Well, if that's it, then I shall call you 'Brosuke!'" 2.0 smiled.

"'Brosuke', huh? What's that for?" Yosuke asked, intrigued as to why Aigis 2.0 would call him that.

"Well, if you married Labrys-chan, that would make you my brother in a way, wouldn't it?" 2.0 asked. "And since there is a 95% chance that you will marry her, it is best to call you that now."

"That's... good reasoning, but isn't that a bit too much privacy violation?" Yosuke asked.

* * *

She honestly never knew what to do during free days. Ikutsuki had ordered her to save the last three for when the Wild Cards and the others were joined together to save Rise, and that they would attack them when the time came. So, leaving her behind with free days from now on, Metis didn't know what to do. Where would she go, and what would she see? She decided to go to Okina City for the day and see what she could find there. She saw Yosuke, Yu, Minato, Akihiko, Junpei and Kanji running around, talking to girls. They were trying to get their numbers. Metis realized that this was their 'Operation Babe Hunt 2: Electric Boogaloo' fiasco that she and Aigis and Mitsuru were involved in in the Other Time.

Junpei was currently putting the moves on a blonde girl.

"No one lays a finger on my Stupei-kun..." Metis growled. Junpei looked her way. He felt as if someone was watching him, and while he was correct, he didn't see anybody. Metis hid in the nearest trash can that she could find. When Junpei wasn't looking, she snuck up behind him, careful not to be seen by Minato, Yu, Kanji, Yosuke and Akihiko on her way.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Junpei jumped up in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear her voice behind him so suddenly.

"M-Metis!? Holy shit holy shit holy shit! CODE RED! WE HAVE A CODE RED!" Junpei started to yell. Metis's eyes widened.

'Shit... they know!?'

"Where is she!?" Akihiko was the first to arrive. "I'll beat her head in!" Metis, unnoticed, had bolted from the scene.

"Senpai, do you know where she is?" Kanji asked.

"She was right there a minute ago!" Junpei turned around to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"You know what this means, right?" Yosuke asked.

"One: Chain knuckles aplenty, and two, we're bein' tailed, right, _Hana-chan?_" Out of nowhere, Labrys had walked up behind Yosuke, surprising him.

"Labrys! It's not what it looks like!" Yosuke tried to back away.

"Don't let it happen again, Hanamura. Next time, I may just chain knuckle you. But I agree with you. This is a serious issue. If Metis is on Ikutsuki's side and she's tailing us, then that means that he is collecting information about us, and if he's doing that, then that means he's trying to figure out our weaknesses and what makes us tick. We should report back to the others about this and decide on what to do." Labrys said. She put on a cheery smile after her serious talk. "Oh, and Risette's concert is two days from now! Do you want to go?"

"We should take everyone. Remember about Rise-chan?" Minato said.

"Yeah. She as thrown into the TV following her return to Inaba. You're proposing that we tail her like Metis has been tailing us?" Yu asked.

"Yep." Minato nodded. "Let's get our battle plan together, team!"


	8. Of Panties and the Backs of Necks

I know I don't write these often, but here's an Author's Note for you. I'm feeling that I jump from point to point too quickly without giving much explanation or detail in Point A before going to Point B. I'm going to try to change that, so if anything feels a little... TOO detailed, let me know! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Minato sat down on his familiar blue mattress, with his familiar blue bed sheet over him. After yesterday and the revelation that they were being watched to an extent, Minato didn't feel like going anywhere today. He took his cylindrical MP3 player from the table beside his bed and clipped on the headphones. He felt like today was just going to be a music day. He'd stay inside and listen to music all day. He was glad that today was a Sunday, and that meant that he was able to do this. He scanned through the songs until he found what he wanted to listen to. In reality, he didn't want to listen to any specific song at all. Just a song that would take his mind off the fact that they were being watched.

**I've never felt like thinking this would last forever.** The familiar tune of the song that he played whenever he went through Paulownia Mall, When the Moon's Reaching Out Stars, rang in his ears. He changed from sitting to lying down on his bed, watching the, once again, blue curtains sway in the wind, letting just the right amount of sunlight into his room.

_I don't suppose that you would like to talk about anything?_ Thanatos asked. He could tell that Thanatos was bored.

'Nope. Why don't you go talk to Orpheus or Messiah?' Minato suggested. Personas could mingle with the others, right? He hoped so. Thanatos seemed to leave him alone after that, signifying that he found something else to do than pester him. Minato reflected upon the past few days. The most interesting thing that had happened was obviously the camping trip, but hearing that Rise was coming to town soon brightened up his mood. That meant that he would get to do some battling. He had opted not for going into the TV to train because of the sole reason that his Personas just seemed to steam roll every Shadow that he came across. Junpei had acted weird the night that he had came home from 'Operation Babe Hunt 3: We Really Need To Stop Doing This', as Minato dubbed it. He looked at the calendar posted on his, yet again, blue walls. June 20th, it read.

Hoping that events would transpire the same as they had when the Seekers of Truth were in the Other Time, Minato recalled, with a little help from Orpheus Telos, that Yu would be thrown in July 27th, Naoto would be next, at September 16th, then came Labrys at November 4th, after that, Nanako would be next at November 13th. After all of that was said and done, December 1st is when Tartarus would reveal itself in the TV World, and on the top of the tower stood Ikutsuki and Ameno-sagiri, waiting for them to come. After that, it would be the end of their journey. Or so he thought.

He remembered what else happened, then. February 13th, when the Ski Trip was planned, Magatsu Inaba would open up. Afterwards, Minato knew that he had to find the 'true' truth, or else he would be sent back again with Aigis and the other Wild Cards fully retaining their memories. Labrys may remember some things, but her memory was pretty fuzzy when it came to that. Minato's eyes fell onto March 20th. He didn't know why, but he felt that March 20th was a very important date. Getting out of bed, he grabbed a marker from his desk drawer, and marked it with a big red circle.

'While I'm up... I mind as well get ready for the day...' Minato regretfully slipped into some ordinary clothes and headed downstairs, but not before checking himself in the mirror. He made an attempt to comb his hair, but he decided against it seeing as though that his hair was good the way it was, and that he didn't have enough courage to try to tame that wild beast. He and Adachi shared the same sentiments regarding their hair, it seemed.

Walking downstairs, Minato noticed that there was no one on the big, brown recliner. Adachi had gone to work. He looked around for everyone else, but he didn't seem to find anyone. Even Koromaru was gone!

"Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?" Minato asked himself. He scanned all of the rooms that he could think of, and still, no signs of life in the house except for himself. Minato had began to get worried. What if this was a nightmare? What if Ikutsuki had captured all of them? Minato realized that these were stupid questions, and discarded them in the 'stupid bin' of his mind, where Thanatos ate them to feed on them.

Minato walked into the kitchen and decided that he would at least eat breakfast before looking for the team. He wondered why they would leave him behind as he took out some cereal and a bowl and spoon to eat with. He moved to the fridge to grab the milk, but before he opened the door he found a note on it. He ripped it from the fridge and held it close to his face to read it. Not that he had bad eyesight or anything, he just wanted to be dramatic. It was like he was solving his very own mystery!

'Dear Minato, we all went out to the TV to get some training in. We took Koromaru with us because he wanted to come, so don't be afraid. No one took him. If you want to join us, you can, but knowing you... the time you read this letter we'll be out of the TV already. You really need to stop sleeping in, you know that? This is just like how you acted back then at the Dorm. Honestly, I don't know how anyone can sleep in that late! What is it, twelve over there? By the way, how are your grades? I hope that they are holding up well. It'd be a... shame... if they weren't.' Minato could already tell that Mitsuru had written this note for him. Only she was the one who berated him on his 'laziness and lack of caring' back when he used to sleep until 2 on Sundays.

* * *

Monday during school it seemed like no one that was in the Seekers of Truth could concentrate. Tomorrow was, after all, when Rise's concert would hit, and all of the Seekers were going. Mr. Morooka must have sensed this in them. He grabbed a meter stick from behind his desk, and with all of his might, slammed it down onto the table, startling the entire class. Aigis, Junpei, Labrys, and Minato all gave each other concerned looks.

"Now listen up here, shit eaters!" King Moron cleared his throat. "You all seem so excited over something that I just can't put my finger on! So excited, even, that you are failing to concentrate in my classroom, and I can't have that! Do you know anything about respect? Do you? I'm talking to you, blondie! You keep staring at that clock like it's more important than me. Even when I'm teaching! So what's the big event, Arisato? Surely not that slut Risette's concert! Let me tell you something about idols... They're something that you can't be! They're there only to taunt you with their perfect lives and their perfect bodies! You will never amount to them, no matter what you do. That's a lesson for all of you! Now, then, open to page 392 of your textbooks! NOW!"

'This bastard needs to die.' Aigis thought. She inwardly gasped at her spontaneous thought, and locked it away in a place that she'd never remember it was at. She placed it in her 'Documents' section of her hard drive. After doing that, she made a folder labeled 'Bad Thoughts', and placed that in her C drive. And that was where the thought went. Highly complicated for her, but simple for a human being like Minato. She looked at Minato, who was seething with rage.

_He's thinking virtually the same thing that you are, Aigis._ Orpheus said. She looked at the floor in shame that she had been called out by Mr. Morooka. She quickly looked up when a combination of two things happened. King Moron hitting the board with his ruler and seeing Orpheus underneath her.

'YOU FRIGGIN' PERVERT!' Aigis mentally screamed. Orpheus had laughed in response, and pointed at Minato.

_If you're going to blame anyone, blame Minato. He's the one who made me do that._ Orpheus said. _Why do you think he smiles every day? Certainly not like him, right? He's usually got that apathetic look to him. You know he can see what I see if he concentrates enough, right?_ Aigis shot a glare at Minato.

"We're talking later." Aigis said in a low, harsh whisper.

And talk they did. Aigis sat on the roof with Minato, alone, during lunch time. She had made herself a quick boxed lunch, showing her supreme cooking skills. She was working on them when she was still at the dorm. Shinjiro had been teaching her.

"What's this about, Ai-chan?" Minato asked. He didn't know why Aigis was mad at him. All he was doing was staring at the board, and then she punched him in the shoulder and told him that 'we're talking later'. Minato honestly was scared about Aigis's anger. Ever since she hit him with what he called 'Destructo Bucket', named after an attack in an anime he saw one day while he was a child, he had been afraid of getting her angry. Hell hath no fury like Aigis.

"So, did you enjoy the view? Did you get to see the color? Think I look good in black?" Aigis asked.

'Oh. Shit.'

_BUSTED!_ Orpheus smirked in Minato's mind. Truth be told, Minato HAD enjoyed the view.

"I don't know how to respond to that question because I don't know what you're talking about, Ai-chan." Minato tried to get out of the inevitable ass beating he was about to get.

"DON'T YOU AI-CHAN ME, ARISATO!" Aigis yelled. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO STARE AT MY PANTIES ALL DAY LONG THEN DO IT OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M SO BORED DURING SCHOOL!" Minato argued. Labrys burst the door to the roof open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?" She yelled.

"BLACK PANTIES!" Minato shouted back, making Labrys blush madly.

"I... I... I... I... I'M LEAVING!" Labrys yelled.

"I heard yelling and I got worried. What's even happening up here?" Yu asked, followed by the second years and first year. Yukari, Fuuka, and 2.0 also came up.

"This pervert has been staring at my panties for God knows how long with his pervert Persona!" Aigis pointed at Minato.

_That's my job!_ Jiraiya wailed.

_You really are a pervert at heart, aren't you?_ Susano-o asked.

_This is really out of hand now._ Takehaya announced.

* * *

Tuesday came, the day of Rise's concert. Mitsuru had called down her limousine so that they could all go. Everyone sat in a silenced wait, awaiting the limo to pull up into Adachi's driveway. However, it wasn't going to be that easy. The limo was at least a mile long. Well, maybe that was exaggerating it, but it was still VERY long.

"He's late, Mitsuru." Adachi checked his watch.

"Give him some time, Adachi. He's getting here in a few minutes." Mitsuru announced. Suddenly, a horn beeped, alerting that the chauffeur had, in fact, arrived.

"I told you that he would be coming soon." Mitsuru said, putting her fur coat on.

She walked outside and examined the jet black limo that was parked outside of the door to Adachi's house. Walking all the way to the back, she opened the door and got in. She motioned for the others to join in. Filing in a room like area that was similar to the Velvet Room, Mitsuru had moved straight to Akihiko. Sitting down next to him, she pressed a button on the car door and spoke into it.

"How are you today, Sergei? Forgive me for making you come out so far. This is dire. I'd like you to take us to the Yasogami Stadium. It's where that pop idol Risette is preforming today." Mitsuru informed.

"Right away, Ma'am." The limo driver, Sergei, said. The limo started, and everyone braced themselves for a long trip. The Yasogami Stadium was quite far away.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Yosuke asked.

"The usual. She's a pop singer, Yosuke. She'll sing." Labrys said. "It really wasn't that hard to get to that conclusion." Behind the two, Minato and Aigis were sitting down. Minato was attempting to get Aigis to at least talk to him again.

"Come on, Aigis, stop giving me the silent treatment." Minato said.

"Hmph." She turned her head in defiance.

"Ai-chaaaan..." Minato dragged her name out. She still continued to ignore him. Minato knew what to do in situations like this. She'd stay angry at him until he tickled her and then she'd become talkative ol' Aigis again. And Minato knew the perfect spot to get her at, too. You see, her neck had multiple 'functions' to Minato. Massaging it made Aigis moan in pleasure. Tickling it? Massive laughing fit. Minato decided to do both. He got instantaneous results.

"MmmmHAHAHAHAHA!" Aigis started to laugh about as hard as Yukiko did when she heard a stupid joke. "Stop it, Mina-kun!" She commanded between giggles.

"Not until you start talking again, darling." Minato teased.

"Fine! Fine! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just stop tickling me!" Aigis yelled.

"Will you two lovebirds give it a damned rest?" Akihiko asked. "Everyday you're at it with each other!"

'This is going to be a very long trip...' Yu thought.

_Definitely._ Izanagi agreed with him.


	9. Backstage Beatdown

Sergei had pulled up to the Yasogami Stadium. It had been a long trip to there. Almost three full hours of driving on a highway. The inside of the car was quite the sight. Aigis 2.0 was the only one up. Aigis and Minato had fallen asleep on top of each other. The same fate had befallen Yosuke and Labrys. Adachi woke up with the beeping of his cellphone. He regrettably answered the phone before waking up the rest of the team with Aigis 2.0.

"Hello?" Adachi asked, moving out of the car with the Seekers of Truth. They had all gathered in a massive crowd.

"It's me, Adachi. We're being moved." Dojima's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Moved? What are you talking about, Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"We've been sent to investigate another case of murder. It's in Tatsumi Port Island." Adachi almost dropped his phone in surprise. They were moving? What was he going to do?

"I've already got my things and Nanako. I've heard that you took Yu and the others to a concert. The Yasogami Stadium, right? It's about a thirty minute drive from the new police department. I'm moving there as we speak. I guess we get to get rid of 'boring old Inaba', huh?" Dojima laughed on the other end.

"Y-Yeah... hahahaha..." Adachi gave a nervous laugh.

"Be there after the concert." Dojima commanded, hanging up. As soon as Adachi's shaking hand put the phone away, the others all flocked to him.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked. "Was that Dojima-san? What did he want?"

"Well... I've been moved to another case." Adachi said. "It's in... Tatsumi Port Island. The problem is... where the hell are we going to stay now? What about Yosuke and the other 2nd years! Yu is already moving in with Dojima. He said that he had found an apartment to stay in."

"I have an idea. Give me your phone, Adachi. I'm going to make a few calls." Mitsuru took the phone out of Adachi's pocket without his consent and started picking away at the number pad. Mitsuru walked away from the others and held the phone up to her ears. Sergei drove away from the group at that time, leaving them at the concert. He would pick them up when it was over.

"Hello. It's me, Mitsuru. You know the Minatodai Dorm? Yes, I know it's closed. I want you to open it. Now. Do I really need to explain? JUST DO IT! ...Good. Alright, next I want you to send notes to the Hanamura, Amagi, Tatsumi, and Satonaka families saying that they have been enrolled into Gekkoukan High and that they will be staying at the Dorm. Yes, I really am going through with this. Yes, I think this is a good idea. Like I said before, just do it!" Mitsuru hung up and shoved the phone back into Adachi's pocket.

"Let's go." She said, moving into the concert.

* * *

They had all found the perfect seats. All in a bundled mass, the Seekers of Truth sat down, awaiting Rise's appearance. She would be singing three songs today. Partly feeling anxious for the performance, and partly feeling worried about her well being, the team sat down silently, occasionally whispering to each other.

"Gooooooood Afternoon Yasogami!" An announcer had cried out, eliciting roars of excitement from the crowd. "Are you ready for Risette!?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then heeeeeeere she is!" The announcer had left the stage as it illuminated, showing what it looked like. It was a gigantic pink heart with multiple hearts in the background. Yu forgot that Rise had some kind of fetish for them when it came to hearts. Rise appeared and pointed to the crowd.

"Hey everyone! I'm Risette!" The crowd roared again. Music began to play in the background as Rise grabbed a microphone that was positioned to her right. Through the crowd's roars and cheers, the Seekers could hardly hear Rise sing. Bearly, as Teddie would put it.

"You got yourself behind a door deep inside your heart, again." She sang. Adachi exchanged glances with the other two adults.

"I forgot that she was this kind of singer..." Adachi muttered.

"You wanna hide, you wanna come out going round and round. Thinking hard about it doesn't help you one bit." The crowd somehow got louder. Yu looked to his left to see Yosuke and Labrys making gagging gestures. He couldn't help but giggle.

"Say Hello! You gotta say goodbye, the shrouds of lies, yeah! Shout friends, just those words you feel that you'll need! And let your voice be heard all over the world!" Rise continued.

"Hey, could you shift yourself to the right just a tiny bit?" He asked.

"Sure, why?" Aigis asked.

"No reason. Just wanted some more room." Minato lied.

'GOD THIS IS AMAZING!' He cheered in his head. The bluenette was at his antics again. This time, he was finding the perfect position for Aigis to sit in so that he could sneak another peek.

_I honestly hope you get caught._ Thanatos said.

'I'm bored and I have nothing better to do.' Minato claimed.

"Stand up when you hear the knock on the door. It's me come on out. Get ready for your True Story!" Rise finished. The crowd once again cheered.

"We love you Risette!"

"Sing another song for us!"

Minato was just about to enjoy the next song that was going to play when he saw something that concerned him. Metis was there along with Shadow Aigis. They were sitting down on the farthest end of the stadium.

"Guys. It's time to go. I see Shadow Aigis and Metis." Minato shook Aigis and Junpei's arms.

"Shit... and here I go thinking that we would have a good concert to go to! Oh well, let's get em!" Junpei cracked his knuckles. He motioned for the entire Seekers of Truth to get up and follow Minato. Trudging along, Minato had quickly found his way around the stadium as Rise's next song began. Metis saw Minato and the others running to them and alerted Shadow Aigis about it. The two Anti-Shadow weapons got up and ran to the backstage area as fast as they could, bumping into many people on the way. They were soon followed by Minato, who was tailing them. They had reached the backstage, and had stopped Metis and Shadow Aigis from proceeding any further.

"Damn... it looks like you've caught us..." Shadow Aigis giggled. "Or did you? Palladion!"

"Oh, so it's gonna be a backstage brawl, huh? Alright! Let's fight!" Akihiko said, readying himself. They could still hear Rise singing in the front stage. Metis charged at Minato brandishing a giant hammer.

"Yeah the naked truth lies only if you realize. Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize~" Rise sang as Minato dodged out of the way. Minato kicked her away from him and came at her with his sword. As he approached her, she readied her hammer to knock him out of the air. Minato slashed, right above her, and even though he got hit, Minato still sliced his target. Thanatos appeared behind Metis and grabbed her.

"Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair. Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater 'cause you know the stake is hot. Stardom is near. Those that sympathize with you die, killers pass you by~" Aigis shot a flurry of bullets at her Shadow, but they all missed. Shadow Aigis dashed towards Aigis, but was stopped at Labrys used her axe as a makeshift baseball bat and sent the Shadow flying away.

"HOME RUN!" She cheered.

"Do not waste your time hating flirting guys, use your might to AIs do justice to them all~"

Metis roared in fury as she charged at Akihiko. Metis swung her hammer down but missed terribly. Akihiko landed a powerful right hook and knocked her hammer out of her hands.

"Now I face out, I hold out, I Reach Out To The Truth of my life seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break awaaaay! Oh God let me out, can you let me out, can you set me free from this dark inner world? Save me now last beat in the soul!" Mitsuru dealt multiple strikes to Metis with her sword, and then finished off her combo attack with a harsh kick with her high heels on. Metis was down for the count, and that left Shadow Aigis. Rise had begun to sing her third and final song that she was going to sing. Aigis armed herself with her missile launchers as Shadow Aigis's cannon protruded from her back. The two fired at the same time. The cannon fell too short, and the missiles missed. Aigis made haste in her next move. She fired rounds out of her gatling guns and jumped into the air. He knees opened up to reveal even more guns! She fired from there as well, and then switched into Orgia Mode as she fell. She span while making her way towards Shadow Aigis, covering herself in giant flames. She landed the hit on Shadow Aigis and the fire transported over to her instead of Aigis.

"It's a war out there everyday. You can't hide from it. You gotta play by the rules, play it cool, gotta laugh in the face of the sad disgrace when your friends and foes look alike. On the face of it they missed their history. But they fight over place in it. Yeah they fight over place in it." Rise sang. Yosuke recognized this song. After all, it was the song he listened to while he was busting Shadow heads in the TV! Aigis knocked her Shadow to Labrys, who used her axe once again as a baseball bat. Akihiko was next in their little game of hot potato. Er, maybe it should be called hot Shadow. Who cares?

"Hard hit by the times... that's just how your life goes by. I know it's not your fault you say. But there ain't no other way."

Shadow Aigis recovered, and switched into Orgia Mode herself. She called down Athena and rode the Persona into everyone of the Seekers, sending them flying. They burst through the wall behind the stage and fell onto the stage itself.

"Dammit!" Aigis cursed and ran towards her Shadow. Rise ignored them and kept on singing. Aigis reached her Shadow and called her own Athena. The spear it held glowed blue, and pulsated with electricity.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Aigis yelled.

"So step on up to the plate!" The spear punctured the Shadow and sent it flying into the air. Aigis readied her final sequence.

"Meet your fate, walking straight up into the lion's lair!" The gigantic cannon that she dubbed the 'Heritage Liberator' appeared and attached itself to her arm.

"Final sequence, set!"

"So step on up- up to the plate!" Shadow Aigis fell down from the sky. Aigis squinted as she tried to calculate when would be the best time to fire.

"Cause this ain't no game!" Aigis fired the shot as she found the perfect aim.

"It's Time to Make History, yeah!" Rise finished singing as Shadow Aigis was rammed into about two walls and finally stopped. The whole crowd cheered and clapped for Risette. She bowed as they threw assortments of things on stage. Aigis and the others went to check on her Shadow to see if it was still alive. After that, Aigis highly doubted it. They looked and looked but they found no traces of anyone. Even Metis was gone. There was a lone note on the floor beside Aigis's feet. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"You got lucky this time. Next time, we'll see what happens." She read.

"Huh... well, let's see what happens, then! I'll be waiting for that bitch!" Junpei said. "No offense, Aigis."

"We have to go. We should be prepared right now." Mitsuru said, casually walking away from the mass destruction (pun intended) behind her. She used Adachi's phone once again and called Sergei to pick them up. They had a long way to Tatsumi Port Island.

* * *

Minato could not believe his eyes. It was the old dormitory that he had spend his second year in. The entirety of SEES had cried tears of joy when they had found out they were moving back into the dorm again. It held so many wonderful memories to them, they couldn't even begin to tell you them. Minato was the first one to walk in. He took a deep breath in, and then exhaled slowly. It still had that same 'new furniture' smell to it. He couldn't wait to move into this room again. And after Mitsuru had told him that he was going back to Gekkoukan? He was even more excited.

"So... I got more details about the case from Dojima." Adachi said. "We're to be directly investigating Ikutsuki. No murders in Inaba for us anymore. Right now, it's all about Ikutsuki. I know that there are some problems about this whole thing, but I think that we could do our best to work through them. For instance, there are way too many girls. That means that the girls have to share their rooms with another. So I'll appoint the rooms and who's sharing them. Mitsuru, you can stay with Fuuka. Yukari and Chie will stay together, Yukiko and Labrys will be in the same room, and that leaves us with 2.0 and Aigis. The two of them can share a room together. Everyone clear on this? No objections? Good. We have enough time to get settled before we go to bed, so let's get working on it." Adachi gave a quick pep-talk. Minato still couldn't believe that he was going to Gekkoukan again!

* * *

Gotta say, Reach out To The Truth's lyrics are kinda weird. It's still an amazing song, but... yeah. So, the entire group is now back in the Minatodai Dorm. How are they going to take living with each other from now on? How are they gonna get in the TV, too? Adachi and Dojima have to work together to find Ikutsuki and take him down, too. So far, things are very different from the first journey!


	10. Return of The Shadow

Minato had woken up to the chirping of the birds outside his window. He remembered how it felt to wake up from their calls. He looked at his old room, taking in the new scenery. It still looked the same as always, with the beige walls, blue mattress, blue, well, everything! Minato had adjusted the room a tiny bit to fit his needs as a senior student that attended Gekkoukan High. He remembered then that he had school today, so he hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. He was greeted to the sight of Aigis and the others in their uniforms. Minato smiled to himself as he looked at Yu. The boy really could adapt to anything, just like Minato. Yosuke and the other second years were still having troubles with their uniforms, but Yukari and Fuuka had began to help them.

The lightheartedness of the situation was soon broken as Labrys let out a wail of despair.

"I have to get back into Student Council AGAIN!" She yelled. "AGAIN!"

"Calm down, Labrys!" Yosuke attempted calming her. "It'll be easy!"

"It really is going to be easy with someone like Mitsuru-san backing you." Minato said. "I was president for a time. Mitsuru said that I should join student council one day and then all of a sudden, there I was! President of the student council!"

Mitsuru blushed in embarrassment as she led the Seekers that still had to go to school to the train that would take them to Gekkoukan. Yukari was making vibrant promises to take everyone around Paulownia Mall.

When they had arrived, they split up to their different classes. It was still early yet, so Minato had time to get accustomed to all of the hustle and bustle that was Gekkoukan High. He decided to walk into the faculty office to learn about where he was going to be stationed in his classes. Who did Minato run into but Ms. Toriumi?

"Minato?" She asked in disbelief. Ms. Toriumi was, to Minato, a Yukari lookalike. For all he knew she could be her mother! But that was proven false when he had proposed the idea to Yukari while they were hanging out with each other one day. Ms. Toriumi went by an online alias. One that he would never forget. She called her self Maya. He had played a game with her online without even knowing it. She called him Tatsuya. Minato would never forget the day that she revealed to him that she was in love with a certain student that was named... Minato Arisato.

"Yes, it's me, 'Maya'." Minato had confronted her about it during February, to her dismay. He would never let that go.

"Would you just shut up about that!?" She yelled. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what class I'm in." Minato said. Toriumi took a quick glance at her clipboard.

"You're in class 3-4." She said. "Now go."

* * *

Aigis had walked into the dorm hearing Adachi speaking to someone on the phone. She sat down on the couch and turned up her hearing receptors so that she could listen in.

"Dojima, you actually made a mistake and thought that this was a completely different case? You, Ryotaro Dojima, made a mistake!? Why wouldn't Ikutsuki be involved with the current case!? He's the one who's been throwing people in!" Adachi laughed.

"Why don't you shut up, Adachi!?" Dojima yelled through the phone. Aigis soon grew uninterested. She knew that they were sent here because they had found out that Ikutsuki was the suspect. Adachi told them all. Adachi was, after all, the one who tracked him back to Port Island. He had planted a tracker on Metis while they were fighting at the concert. Aigis walked up to her room and plopped down onto her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

Aigis was slammed to a wall with an arm pressing against her neck. Aigis knew what this was immediately. She had been having the same dream for weeks on end now. If it went anything like how it normally went, then right about now she would be hearing _his_ voice. Laughing at her. Taunting her.

"What's wrong, Aigis? I thought you were better than this? Or am I too powerful for you?" Minato smirked. Aigis hated this dream. She looked at her surroundings. It was still the same surroundings as the other times. In the hall of the Great Seal.

"Why are you doing this, Minato?" Aigis asked. Minato loosened his hold on Aigis.

"Because... you're standing in the way of Ikutsuki's dream. And those who stand in the way of his dream... PERISH!" Aigis looked into his golden eyes. She knew that this couldn't be Minato. From the very start of the dreams she knew this fact. It had to be someone else impersonating Minato. There is no way that he could be doing this of his own volition. "Now Thanatos! Finish this off!" Thanatos appeared above him and drew it's katana. Aigis's eyes widened in horror as the Persona stabbed her in the chest.

* * *

Aigis flew from her bed as the nightmare ended. She looked outside of her window. The sun was out, shining down upon Port Island. Panting, Aigis got out of bed and changed into her combat body. She slowly walked downstairs. She didn't know why, but this time, the nightmare had affected her more than the first time she saw it.

'Could this be... me seeing the future?' She thought. She headed into the lounge and sat down on the couch. As soon as she did, Labrys walked up to her.

"Oh, sister! Just in time! Those guys who fixed ya up at the lab called for me, you, and 2.0 to go to them today. We have the week off of school so they thought it was the perfect time to call us down. Said that they had upgrades for us. Me and 2.0 was just about to leave. Let's go." Labrys announced, putting a coat on and walking out the door. Aigis put on a black pea coat that she had purchased for herself and changed from her ribbon to a long, red tie. She walked out the door with 2.0, who donned a similar outfit.

* * *

"Labrys... I wanted to ask you something." Aigis grabbed her sister's shoulder. "I've been having these... dreams... about Minato-kun."

"Okay, I don't even wanna know, sister!" Labrys exclaimed. "I don't wanna hear about your 'dreams about Minato'!"

"No, this is serious, Labrys!" Aigis retorted. "I've been having dreams where what could be Minato's Shadow kills me! He keeps on saying things about Ikutsuki's dream and how 'those who stand in his way perish'. It's... worrying me."

"I think it might just be you being paranoid. We've stopped Ikutsuki once, and we can sure as hell do it again." Labrys said. "I wouldn't worry. Besides. If that ever happened, then you know I'd come running in and give everyone hell!"

"Maybe you're right, Labrys... Maybe I am just being paranoid. Let's go." Aigis nodded.

* * *

Minato stood at the gates of the Marukyu Striptease with the other members of the Seekers. He had fully prepared himself to go into the TV, stopping by Detective Kurosawa's on the way. They had used the TV in the lounge of the Dorm to get in, and had Teddie link the dorm's TV to the entrance after falling into Yukiko's Castle. Aigis, 2.0, and Labrys had returned with their upgrades. It was the basic stuff. A few enhancements here and there, a longer Orgia Mode endurance for 2.0 and Aigis. Labrys now has an Orgia Mode herself. Entering the dungeon, Minato prepared himself for anything. Fuuka had warned the group that she was feeling the presence of Metis and one other. She couldn't tell what it was, but the feeling that she had was very similar to the Arcana Shadow's feeling.

* * *

The familiar feeling and looks of the dungeon led the Seekers to Rise easily.

"There she is!" Yosuke pointed towards Rise and her Shadow. Once again Rise was on the floor, covering her ears, while her Shadow was pole dancing. It was still a very awkward sight to behold.

"Look! They're watching! All eyes are on me now!" Shadow Rise said.

"St-Stop it!" Rise commanded.

"Aww... What's the matter? You wanna show your stuff, dontcha? How's this?" The dancing intensified, but it was still awkward.

'Is this supposed to be sexy?' Minato thought. 'Sorry, but I'll take Aigis any day.'

"Please... Stop this!" Rise tried to convince her Shadow to stop.

"You want me to stop? That's hilarious! As if that's even close to what you're thinking you little skank! You're me... so that, obviously, means that I'm you."

"That's not true..." Rise said.

'Hoo boy... here we go!' Yu thought, getting ready for battle.

"This is me! This is who I really am! I'm sick of being Risette! Risette... who the hell is that!? Look at the girl in front of you! I'm sick and tired of being the airhead cliche that takes everything with a smile!" Shadow Rise laughed. "I'm no one but myself... come on! Look at me!"

"Stop! Stop it! You're not me!" Rise yelled. The Shadow cackled yet again. Rise had said the magic words.

"I'm finally myself...!" Shadow Rise transformed into the same weird rainbow stripper that she had turned into in the Other Time. Yu started the battle off with a Ziodyne, but because he had kept all of his power from the past, he had made quick work of the Shadow. One Ziodyne was all it took from Izanagi to take down Shadow Rise. Or, at least take it down to the point where it would attack everyone for massive damage.

"You're all scanned and ready to die!" Shadow Rise yelled, taking a cannon like item out. She fired from it, hitting everyone with their weakness, knocking them to the floor.

* * *

"There they are!" Metis yelled, running towards the room that she had sensed the Seekers in. She was followed by one Generation 7 Anti-Shadow Weapon shell that contained an Arcana Shadow within. It didn't seem to mind the fact that Metis had killed all of the others, freeing the Shadows and slowly breaking the seals to release Ryoji, otherwise known as Death. With Death, Ikutsuki's plans would carry out one way or another, and lay the world to ruin. In the remaining Shells were Lovers, Hanged Man, and Hermit. Hanged Man was with her currently. She closed in on the room and prepared herself for a fight. She suspected that she had a 90% victory chance, what with all of the upgrades Ikutsuki had given her.

'This new Sigma Orgia Mode is going to come in handy...' She thought, smirking to herself. This time, the Seekers will fall.

* * *

Teddie had gone 'Bearzerk' and defeated Shadow Rise. Afterwards, Rise had accepted her Shadow. All that was left was to deal with Shadow Teddie, who, would be arriving right... now.

The demonic form of Teddie appeared behind him, startling the poor bear. Minato braced himself. He remembered that Shadow Teddie was a real pain in the ass to deal with.

"The truth is unattainable. Forever will it be shrouded in the bewildering fog... Though you reach out through the murk and the gloom for something, how do you know that it is the truth? If this is the case, then what sense is there in seeking the truth? Close your weary eyes. Delude yourself. Live in blissful ignorance. It is a much better way to exist." The other Teddie spoke.

"What the heck are you talking about!? Are you making this beary difficult to understand because I'm not smart? How rude!"

"It is those efforts I call meaningless. You are hollow. Empty. At your core, you know this. You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form... A denial of your nature. You have no memories. If you have forgotten anything, it is the truth."

"That's a lie!" Teddie yelled.

"Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Teddie screamed, charging his Shadow. It was fruitless. He was bounced back immediately.

"It is the same for you all. You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world is filled with thick, heavy fog... How can you search for something when you have no inkling of what it is?" This thought made Minato think a little bit. That truth that he was supposed to search for with Yu, Adachi, Yosuke and Aigis... how were they to find it if they didn't have the slightest clue of what or where it could be?

"The truth has to exist!" Yu yelled, thinking along the same lines as Minato.

"Then let me fill you in on a secret. It is simple to find the truth. All you have to do is believe that it is the truth. I will grant you one truth. You shall all die here." Shadow Teddie announced.

"Battle positions, everyone." Minato commanded. The Shadow had turned into some horrible version of Teddie. It had a large hole in it's face that was filled with nothing.

"I am a Shadow... the true self..." It began. "I shall give to you the truth that you claim to hold so dear. The undeniable fact... of your death here." Adachi pulled out his Single Action Armies and prepared to fire, but was interrupted by a battle cry coming from behind the Shadow. In one single hit, whoever had attacked the Shadow had knocked it down for the count. The Shadow faded away and turned into Teddie's Persona, revealing who was behind the deed.

"Metis!" Aigis yelled, pointing her guns at her.

"Do you really think that you're going to defeat me this time, Sister? Laughable. I, however, applaud your bravery. Here... I'll give you a free shot, right here." She turned her head to show her cheek to Aigis. Aigis complied and punched Metis as hard as she could.

She didn't even move an inch.

"It's my turn, now." Metis smiled, activating her new Sigma Orgia Mode. With one hard punch to the gut she sent Aigis flying.

"Highly disappointing. It seems like the upgrades from my last fight with you are just too much. Well, I must be going. You know, fulfilling father's dream and all." Aigis glared at Metis, slowly getting up and rubbing dirt off of her. Metis snapped her fingers and disappeared as the empty shell that had accompanied her ran into the room.

"What the-?" Adachi was confused. There were more!? Labrys gasped. The Shell. It had looked like someone she knew. Someone that was taken away from her. Someone that she missed dearly.

"...24...?" She asked herself. Could that be the same 24 that she mutilated all those years ago? It couldn't be... there was no way. She had broken her beyond repair! A dark feeling rose up in her. Something that she felt before. It felt like... her Shadow.

"It's an empty shell of a Generation 7 Anti-Shadow Weapon." Aigis said. "Ikutsuki must have done something to it."

"Destruction process commencing." 2.0 announced.

"Extermination of Wild Card: Yosuke Hanamura beginning." The Shell announced, dashing into Yosuke and kicking him in the face. Yosuke brandished his kunai and started to slash at the robot. The shell blocked every one of his attacks and landed it's own. Yosuke kicked the robot away and jumped onto it, stabbing his kunai down repeatedly into it's chest.

'If I hit it's Papillon Heart, then it'll die immediately!' Yosuke thought. The others stood back and watched Yosuke fight the shell. It looked like he was winning!

"Go Yosuke!" Chie cheered. "Give it hell!"

"Do your best, Yosuke-kun." Yukiko said.

"You got this!" Labrys smiled at him. Their words, however, distracted Yosuke, leading to him getting knocked off of the robot. The Hanged Man shell pointed it's guns at Yosuke and feinted him with an inaccurate shot, tripping him up. It unleashed an Akasha Arts onto Yosuke and followed up it's attack with a jump kick into his stomach. Colliding with the floor, Yosuke coughed up blood before closing his eyes.

"Extermination complete. Moving onto Wild Card: Tohru Adachi." It announced.

"Yosuke... Hana-chan..." Labrys started to shake with rage. "Don't you dare touch my Yosuke like that!" An influx of power knocked everyone off of their feet. They covered their faces, looking away from Labrys. Her eyes had turned golden, and she had gained a dark, purple aura. Minato was the first one to witness it.

"Labrys... did she... just turn into her own Shadow?"

"What the hell is going on with her!?" Aigis yelled. "My Shadow readings are off the charts!"

"I think Labrys may have turned into her Shadow!" Fuuka warned. "Stay back! Get away from her!"

"You..." Labrys's voice was distorted, just like her Shadow's voice. "I'm not letting you take anyone else away from me!" She charged the robot, who looked at her with no emotion. It was watching. Calculating every move that Labrys could and would make.

"Don't break on me..." Labrys growled. "Let's enjoy this..." The robot had guess that Labrys would swing with her axe, but it was wrong. Labrys grabbed the Anti Shadow Weapon by the face and lifted it up into the air.

"Let's hope you don't break as easily as all of the other ones... Don't disappoint me!"

* * *

**Aigis is starting to have strange dreams! Will Metis's upgrades make her unbeatable? Has Shadow Labrys taken over Labrys? **


	11. Raging Bull of Carnage

"I am a Shadow... the True Self..." Labrys said. She threw the robot into the air and jumped up to meet it. Labrys spun in the air to gain momentum and then slammed down using the jets on the axe. The empty shell was driven into the ground from the force that Labrys was using.

"How can her Shadow have taken over her body? It's not even November yet!" Adachi asked.

"I don't know... but all we can do is watch the Raging Bull of Carnage do her work..." Aigis said.

"Are you okay, Aigis? After that hit from Metis, I was fully expecting you to be really hurt." Minato walked up to Aigis.

"I'm fine. Death's much stronger than that and I wound up beating it, right?"

Labrys started to punch the shell into the ground that it was driven into already, pushing it in even more.

"Show yourself, Asterius!" Shadow Labrys called. The demonic minotaur that had appeared when Shadow Labrys first appeared emerged from the ground. "Do your thing!"

Yosuke opened his eyes. Struggling to get up, he looked over to where he saw everyone else looking.

"L-Labrys!" He started to run towards her, but didn't get far. Chie grabbed him by the shoulders.

"She's dangerous right now, Yosuke-kun! Just let her let it all out..." She warned.

"B-but! ...Okay." Yosuke joined the rest of the group, clutching his stomach. Yukiko and Yukari started to heal Yosuke. Mitsuru started to heal Aigis. She wasn't sure Aigis was telling the truth when she said that she was okay.

Massive black flames erupted from the ground, incinerating the shell. In the distance, the group could hear the twisted laughter of Shadow Labrys.

"Burn! Burn!" She cried. "I'll lay everything to waste!" Shadow Labrys slowly walked over to the group. Everyone took a defensive stance.

"What's with that look? I'm not actually going to hurt you, you know." She said.

"What have you done with Labrys?" Yosuke choked out.

"What have I done? It's simple, Hana-chan. She's got new things that she as to accept about me. So... I did her a favor and I took over while she accepts them. Get used to me, guys. You'll be seeing me for a long time." Shadow Labrys said.

"Well, we saved Rise. Let's go." Minato sighed, motioning for Teddie to lead the group out.

* * *

Since Shadow Labrys had, inexplicably, taken over Labrys, that meant that the group had to deal with said Shadow. They had, to an extent, adapted well to Shadow Labrys's way different attitude and personality quirks. Her most interesting one was how she dealt with Yosuke. She clung to him to like he was what was keeping her alive. If anyone went near Yosuke, she'd be there to launch a barrage of questions.

"What are you doing? Are you going to talk to Yosuke? What do you want with him? Are you going to hurt him? If you're going to hurt him I'll break you. Tell me what you're going to do with Hana-chan." She would ask.

"You guys know what's coming up, soon?" Yu asked shakily. He knew that he might not have to face it again, but it still bothered him greatly. He did not want to face his Shadow again. It was... very unnerving, having your innermost feelings revealed while people were watching.

"It's July right now... so that means... oh. You're going to be thrown into the TV soon. But hey, don't worry! You might not even be thrown in after all! You already faced your Shadow, and you have your past knowledge." Aigis said. She looked over to her twin sister and noticed that she had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, 2.0?" Aigis asked.

"I'm just worried about Metis, that is all. If she is even more powerful than the last time we fought her, then we may have to train to become stronger. That may be the only way we can beat her. It's either that or transform into Shadows... and I do not wish to think about what would happen if that outcome were to happen." 2.0 explained.

"What's wrong with being a Shadow?" Shadow Labrys asked, laying back into the couch. "I understand that you don't want to become your Shadow, but really, is a Shadow all that bad?"

Everyone stayed silent. They didn't know what to say to that. Shadow Labrys decided to continue on.

"Think about it for just a second. Take it from a Shadow's point of view. I'm far enjoying my freedom to do whatever I want in that TV world of mine, and I'm sure as hell happy that I can do that. You all really want freedom to make your own decisions, right? Then why not become Shadows? You're free to do whatever you want when you're a Shadow!"

"I think that you're wrong." Aigis stood up from her seat. "You say that we want the freedom to make our own decisions. That's partially true. We want choice, not freedom. We want to choice to continue living how we're doing it now!"

"You think that you're tough, dontcha, _sister_?"

"I'm tough enough to wipe the floor with you." Aigis said. "Hand me your sword, Minato." She extended her arm and opened her hand, preparing to feel that cold steel of his blade in her hands, but it never came.

"Can we just all stop fighting? Shadow Labrys has a different belief than us, so we should accept that, even though we don't like it. I'm sure that you can learn to accept our opinion, Shadow Labrys." Yu spoke.

"You... you have a point, Narukami-kun. I'm sorry." Aigis sat back down. The rest of the night was spent in silence. No one wanted to talk to one another.

* * *

"Hey, 2.0, Shadow Labrys..." Aigis said while walking home for the day.

"What?" Shadow Labrys asked.

"I wanted to stop by the lab to see if they could upgrade us even further. We can't get stronger the same way that the others can. We need upgrades. I was thinking that we could go today and see what they could do for us over there." Said Aigis.

"That sounds like it could be a good idea. I'll humor you. Let's go." Shadow Labrys said, smirking.

"I will call home and tell them what we are doing." 2.0 announced.

She had finished informing the group on where they were headed and followed Aigis and Labrys's Shadow to the lab.

* * *

"You want even more upgrades?" Asked Hitoshi. "Well... we'll see what we can do."

"You can trust in us to get you supped up for action!" Kamina smiled. "Just step into those pods over there and we'll see what we can do."

"I know what you can do." Aigis said. "Metis used something during our last fight. Something that she called Sigma Orgia Mode. I want that. I also want to get myself a sword of my own again. I'm a little tired of borrowing Mina-kun's every time."

"Sigma Orgia Mode... well then, let's see what we can do. This will take a while, you know. I'd say a full week."

"I don't care, just do it. Thank you, guys." Aigis smiled.

* * *

"They're going to be out for a week?" Junpei asked.

"Well, while they're out getting fixed up, let's train. Our TV portal is right here, you know." Yosuke pointed to the TV in the lounge.

"So that's what we're going to do for the entire week that we're off? That sounds like a plan, actually. Let's get started." Yu said, submerging himself into the TV.

Once the Seekers had all arrived at their destination, they started to think about where they could go to get the most of their training. Minato had a crazy idea.

"Fuuka... remember how Tartarus is still erected in the TV world? Why not try to find it? We can go there to train! I'm sure on the higher floors we would get amazing training in. And the Guardians. Those are probably still there, too." Minato suggested.

"You think that we can go to Tartarus from the TV?" Mitsuru asked.

"Why not? Maybe the TV world didn't change from the Other Time. Maybe Tartarus is still there. We can only know if we try." Minato returned.

"Alright. I'll scan for it now." Fuuka summoned Juno and started her work. Soon afterwards, she had found Tartarus.

* * *

"Doesn't that Sigma Orgia Mode sound familiar to you, Kamina?" Hitoshi asked his partner.

"Now that you mention it, it does. W-Wait a second! I think I remember where I heard it before!"

_"Kamina, Hitoshi, you know Aigis's Origa Mode, right? I was thinking about giving it an improvement. I'm calling it Sigma Orgia Mode. It's going to up her power times 10. This will be very helpful, I promise! What about if Aigis comes into contact with a massive Shadow? What's she going to do? This is why I'm making this Sigma Orgia Mode." Ikutsuki had walked up to them holding blueprints. _

_"While it's a good idea, Ikutsuki-san, think about what that could do to her Papillon Heart and Plume of Dusk. It may just ruin her. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't implement that into Aigis. It's too costly." Kamina responded._

"That's right! Ikutsuki had told us about that thing one day. We told him that it might damage her Papillon Heart and Plume of Dusk... I think we still have the blueprints here somewhere..." Hitoshi started rummaging through different papers until he found what he was looking for. "I know what we can do with this... I'll improve upon these designs. If Ikutsuki wants a war, then he's going to get one."

* * *

The first 4 blocks of Tartarus were simple, considering that Yu and the other Wild Cards still held their power from the Other Time. It was when the group reached block 5 that they started to run into trouble. The Shadows had started to get more and more aggressive, and some even resorted to killing themselves just to try to take down the others. Minato had saved everyone one time by throwing a hard Garudyne at the Shadows. It was about to puncture Yu with a katana that it held in it's hands.

After countless hours of exploration, the group decided that it was best to go home for the day. Returning home from the TV world, the students all split up and went to bed.

A week had passed with the Seekers of Truth following the same regimen of training. Those who weren't that skilled for battle had became very skillful, and the ones who were already prepared for battle had gained even more experience on the field. Minato and Yu had came up with a new method of attacking with their Personas. They didn't have a name for it, but it consisted of using your Persona as a second body to knock around the Shadows. It only worked for ones that could be thrown around, so they still had to work on a strategy for things the size of Minotaurs or Ameno-sagiri.

Aigis, 2.0, and Labrys were supposed to return from the lab today, and Minato awaited their arrival eagerly. He didn't want to admit it, but he dearly missed Aigis. Maybe he was too attached to her, but if he didn't see her all day he would get worried and look for her before the day ended. Someone knocked on the door.

"Looks like they're home, guys!" Adachi called out to everyone, opening the door. He was met with Aigis, Labrys, and 2.0 walking in, smiling. Labrys... not so much. Her Shadow was still using her body.

"Welcome back, girls! How was it?" Adachi asked.

"Everything went well. We are all equipped with the latest upgrades an also are equipped with the "Sigma Orgia Mode" that Metis had used in her battle against us." 2.0 explained.

"Hey, Minato. Did you miss me?" Aigis asked, sitting next to Minato.

"Course I did! We did some training ourselves while you were gone, so I really wasn't so sad about it." Minato explained.

"A better way to phrase that would be 'I did some training while you were gone so that kept my mind off of it, Aigis'." Aigis said.

"So! While you three were gone, I decided on something! Tomorrow, we're all going to Yakushima! It's summer break, and we're gonna head to the beach!" Junpei yelled from the kitchen area.

"So we're going BACK to the place where we were before? Why couldn't you have just called us while we were over there?" Aigis asked, face-palming.

"It really didn't occur to me, then..." Junpei rubbed the back of his head.


	12. Metis's Last Stand

All the preparations were set. The whole team lined up at the airport that would take them to the Yakushima Beach.

"I'm still a little pissed that you didn't call us." Shadow Labrys said. "But this IS my first time on the beach, so I better make the most of it."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Other than being in the TV world you haven't really gone anywhere else, huh? This is your first time in the real world!" Akihiko said.

"I'm sure that we all have fond memories of the Yakushima beach." Mitsuru said, boarding the plane that they would ride. It had been a pain to get Aigis, 2.0, and Labrys through the metal detectors, but they had managed to find a way after Mitsuru informed the officers that she was with the Kirijo Group and was 'delivering three Anti-Shadow Weapons to someone at Yakushima', much to Aigis's dismay. She was tired of being thought of as a mere weapon, but what can't be helped, can't be helped.

* * *

Mitsuru immediately led the group to where they would be staying for then next three days, the mansion that belonged to her father, before Ikutsuki killed him. Everyone made haste to change into their swimsuits and have some fun in the sun. Teddie had resumed his plotting for taking off a bikini or two while in the water.

He was lucky that Kanji caught him before he did any, though, as he was going to Mitsuru. Akihiko looked at Teddie with a little bit of contempt. After all, he thought that Mitsuru was his and his alone. Even though they weren't going out yet. 2.0 was learning the basics of swimming from Chie and Yosuke. The two had to admit, it was a little funny watching how awkward the robot swam. It was like she was wading her way through mud instead of actually swimming through water. Kanji, while taking care of Teddie, was chatting with Yu. They were talking about some plans that they had for after the beach trip and what they were going to do about Ikutsuki. Adachi had swam over to the other two adults, Akihiko and Mitsuru, and talked about how work was going for them.

"It's a real pain in the ass dealing with Dojima and how many times he has to yell at me. While I understand that he's all doing it for the good of the force and that everyone needs a little backbone, he really does take it too far. Sometimes I just feel like throwing my coffee in his face or something. But I know I can't or else I'll get fired and we'd never find out where Ikutsuki is without the force's intel." Adachi explained.

"I see... It must be rough." Mitsuru commented. "I know being the CEO of the Kirijo Group is no easy task for me, either. There were so many things that my father left behind unfinished before his untimely demise at the hands of Ikutsuki that I don't even know where to begin with them!"

"I know sometimes I get into a really tough match in boxing. That's really all the difficult happening at my job..." Akihiko said. "I've got nowhere near the amount of stress you guys do."

Despite everyone having fun, Aigis was yet to come out. She was waiting a little bit for everyone to get settled to jump in. She wore the same black swimsuit that she had worn during the first beach trip she had with the group. Minato was waiting for her to come outside before he jumped in himself. Seeing her emerge from the mansion, he gave a whistle. She truly was a sight to behold.

"Still as beautiful as ever." Minato said, watching Aigis walk out onto the beach. "You know, you should wear black more often. It suits you."

"Stop it Minato! You're embarrassing me..." Aigis's face went pink. "Were you waiting for me before you went into the water?"

"Yeah. I decided that I'd wait for you to come outside before jumping in with the rest of the guys." Minato said.

"How gentlemanly of you, Minato!" Aigis joked. She offered her hand. "Then would you care to escort me to the waters?" Minato was about to do just that until-

**BANG!**

The girls screamed, the boys gasped. Looking towards where the loud bang occurred, they saw that there was smoke arising in the jungle area.

"That's... the lab!" Aigis concluded.

"Everyone get out of the water and get changed! We gotta go!" Yu barked, running out of the shore and onto the beach. Darting into the mansion that the team was staying in, he hurriedly got changed into his normal clothes and took his sword out. He waited for the others to finish up by the dock before heading into the jungle.

Once the others had arrived fully ready for combat, the Seekers of Truth departed into the Yakushima Jungle, towards the lab. Aigis hoped that the two scientists there that had upgraded her all those times, fixed her all those times, and even helped build her, Kamina and Hitoshi, were safe.

She, however, had a sinking feeling that that wasn't the case.

* * *

It was easy enough. Ikutsuki had sent her here to kill Aigis once and for all, and since the lab was nearby, she had destroyed that to lure her out. However, she wasn't just doing this for the mission. No, Metis was doing this of her own accord. She had beef with Aigis. Something that could only be solved by themselves. No interferences.

'It serves them right...' She thought, standing where Minato had found Aigis during his first journey. She had her back to a sign and was staring at a gigantic tree. This had enough open space for a fight. 'I'll finally have my own identity... after I destroy her!'

Ikutsuki's words from before she started her mission concerned her, however.

_You are a Shadow. You cannot die. However, when you metaphorically 'die', every memory anyone has of you will be forgotten. You will no longer exist. You know you're 'dying' when you start to fade away._

She wouldn't let it come to that.

* * *

It was completely destroyed. Decimated. There was no hope of survival. No one could believe their eyes as they stared at what remained of the Yakushima Lab. Aigis's home. Labrys's home. It was destroyed. Their only clue of who did it was a single feather of a raven. Aigis was on her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. The had uncovered the rubble to see if there was anything left, but they had found the dead bodies of none other than Kamina and Hitoshi. Aigis was devastated especially, and had crushed the raven's feather in her hands. She knew who did this. There was only one person who wore raven's feathers.

"Who... did this?" Chie asked.

"Aigis..." Yukiko looked at the crying robot. Who couldn't feel sorry for her? The only people that ever cared about her while she was at the lab had just died. Aigis's sorrow had turned into pure fury. She slowly got up and started walking slowly towards the inner-most area of the jungle. She had a funny feeling as to where who did this was.

"Aigis! You're not thinking about going there alone, are you?" Minato asked, grabbing Aigis's shoulder. She stopped her death march, and slowly turned her head towards him.

"Get off me." She growled. Minato could see the rage in her eyes. The sight was scarier that looking at Nyx, or even Ameno-sagiri.

"I'm not letting you fight her alone!" Minato said indignantly. He didn't want her to get hurt. He found himself hurdling through the air, however, and crashed into the nearest tree. Aigis had flung him off of her shoulder with little to no effort. No one dared to stop her as she walked into the jungle's depths.

"W-What was that about?" Yosuke asked, looking at everyone with a panicked expression on his face.

"That was pretty freaking scary... to see Aigis just toss _Minato_ aside like a ragdoll..." Junpei said, wide eyed.

"The scariest part of that whole thing were her eyes... I don't think that image will ever go away..." Fuuka shuddered.

"She hasn't been that angry in a while... that's for sure." Mitsuru commented.

* * *

"She has to be here..." Aigis said. "She's still gotta be somewhere around here." Her eyes darted around, looking for the raven haired Shadow.

"Looking for someone?" Metis had walked out from her hiding spot.

"Metis... you son of a bitch..." Aigis muttered.

"You've changed." Metis said. "You've gotten yourself Sigma Orgia Mode, haven't you?"

"How can you tell?" Aigis asked.

"Because, I'm _you_."

"No, Metis. _I'm_ me." Aigis said.

"Denying your own Shadow?" Metis joked. "'I'm me', she says... hahaha... It must be nice... being 'real'. A mere Shadow like me could never get away with saying that."

"What are you talking about?" Aigis asked.

"I'm a phony! A fake! The way I look... the way I feel... everything I remember! And even... with this Sigma Orgia Mode! I thought by finding new strength in the form of this new Origa Mode that I could finally _be_ someone! _Someone who's not at all you!_ But you... you took that away from me as well! So nothing changes... I'm still just _empty_! Everything about me... it's borrowed! So long as you're around... I'LL NEVER BE MORE THAN A SHADOW!" Metis screamed, taking out her axe.

Aigis gave her a hurt look before drawing her own weapon. She didn't know that Metis had these issues! Why couldn't she had just come to her and talk about them!?

Of course, it's never that easy to talk about issues with someone, but that still didn't give her the excuse to bottle this all in! Is this the reason why she's siding with Ikutsuki? To give herself her own identity? Metis was out for her blood now, and Aigis couldn't hold back.

It was time for the final battle between them. Sister vs. Sister, and Aigis had full intentions of winning. She'd avenge the two who had to die because of some childish act.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Kanji asked. "I mean... we can't just leave Aigis alone to go hunt down whoever did this..."

"We should probably find her. I mean... what if it was someone like Shadow Aigis or Metis that did this!? Aigis could be in danger as we speak!" Chie said.

"Then let's go." Yu agreed.

"Does anyone have any idea where Aigis went?" Akihiko asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot find any readings that indicate that Aigis is still here. She may have left Yakushima, or she may be outside of my scanner's range." 2.0 announced, looking down to the ground.

"My back is killing me..." Minato said, trying to massage the area where his back hurt the most. He couldn't reach it without twisting his arm in a horrible manner, so he decided to give up on trying to do it himself. "Anyone wanna help me out?"

"Sure thing. I'll do it." Yosuke said. He walked behind Minato and started to rub his back, attempting to make it feel better.

"I wonder why Aigis would do that to you, Minato... just throw you aside like you're nothing... she didn't even think twice about that..." Yukiko looked at Minato worriedly, hoping that he was alright.

"I'm sure that she has her reasons..." Minato said. "I mean... we ARE talking about someone killing the only two people in the world that cared about her in her early years of life. Well, I did, but that is a different story for later."

"I really just hope that Aigis is alright. We should go and find her right now, just in case she needs any help with whatever she's doing." Yu said. "I still can't believe someone would just mercilessly take someones' lives like that... truly despicable, you know?"

Minato couldn't agree more.


	13. The Tears of the Heartless Armed Angel

"Are you sure that it was a wise decision to let Metis out on her own?" Shadow Aigis asked, walking up to Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki laughed at her question.

"It matters not who dies in our cause. If Metis's wish is to confront her sister, then she can. It is almost complete. That is all that matters. Once our final weapon against Aigis is complete, no one can stop me." Ikutsuki said. "Not even God himself."

"Is it true, though, what you said? Once Metis 'dies', everyone will forget that she ever existed?" Shadow Aigis asked.

"You are not one to be of concern. What is troubling you?" Ikutsuki asked.

"I may be Aigis's Shadow, but that doesn't mean that I still don't think of Metis as a sister." Shadow Aigis returned. Ikutsuki smiled at that.

"A true Shadow until the very end, aren't you?" Ikutsuki asked. "Oh well. Tell me. Are the two remaining shells ready for combat?"

"Yes." Shadow Aigis said. "They are. What are you planning, Ikutsuki?"

"Why, the total destruction of what has tortured me for years, Shadow Aigis..." Ikutsuki stated cryptically.

* * *

"I hate you so much!" Metis yelled, slamming her axe into Aigis's side. "You've always taken the only things that make me myself away from me!" Aigis countered her blows with her own.

"Why did you never tell me anything about this!?" Aigis yelled, summoning Thanatos to attack Metis. Psyche got in his way, however, unleashing a powerful Garudyne. Thanatos flew into Aigis, sending the both of them flying into a tree. Psyche came back with a Mind Charged Bufudyne. The attack was fast, but Aigis was faster.

"Switch!" She yelled, switching to Orpheus Telos to minimize the damage.

'Damn... she's strong! She hasn't even activated her Sigma Orgia Mode yet, either... This is probably going to be a real rough battle...' Aigis thought to herself, switching to Athena. Aigis slammed down on the floor sending out a wave of darkness towards Metis.

"Wh-what attack is that?" Metis asked herself. She was paralyzed with curiosity and fear. She couldn't move out of the way. As soon as the dark wave touched her, she felt like there were millions of fists punching her entire being. Each hit became more and more painful until she couldn't take it any more.

"What was that!?" Metis yelled.

"Orpheus!" Aigis called. Orpheus strummed his lute and launched a wave of fire towards Metis. Metis jumped out of the way and threw Bufudynes at Aigis. Taking out her sword, Aigis slashed through them with ease while she moved towards Metis. Metis readied her axe, trying to predict Aigis's next move. The Heartless Armed Angel swung to her right, catching Metis off guard. While she was still in a daze, Aigis delivered a nasty left hook to her, cracking her visor wide open.

"Metis... why are you doing this?" Aigis asked.

"Because... All of my life I've been nothing but your Shadow. Nothing else to call my own. I've lived in your Shadow for too long, Sister! I'm going to end your existence and take your place! This is where our fight gets serious... Sigma Orgia Mode activate!" An influx of power flung Aigis backwards and onto the ground. Aigis quickly followed suit, activating hers to counter Metis's.

* * *

"I just heard Aigis yell!" Minato said, stopping the group. The Seekers of Truth were running through the forest searching for the blonde robot that had ran off. Aigis could be in trouble, and they didn't want to take any chances of leaving her alone.

"Which direction?" Mitsuru asked. "We have to make haste! I have a bad feeling that Aigis is in danger..."

"It came from over there." Minato pointed to his left. "We gotta hurry!"

* * *

Metis roared as she threw a flurry of kicks at Aigis. The red eyed robot gasped in surprise when she saw that Aigis had avoided every one of them. In fact, she wasn't even there anymore!

"I'm behind you." Aigis stated, punching Metis in her back. She was sent hurdling towards more trees. Metis came back with lightning speed, taking out her axe and aiming for Aigis's head. She was going to behead her. Aigis's eyes widened as she gripped her blade. She had to act fast. There was no running out of this one. Metis drew nearer.

Time seemed to slow down for the both of them.

Aigis's grip tightened. Metis's axe started to swing towards her.

All in a flash, it happened. Aigis slashed at Metis's axe wielding hand as it neared her head. The axe flew from Metis's grasp as her hand was chopped clean off, lodging itself in the branch of a tree. Metis lost her balance and crashed down onto the ground, rolling as she did so. She finished rolling face up, looking towards the bright blue sky. She was wisps of blackness fly up from her feet.

'So... this is it... I'm fading now... I lost. Failed. I guess Shadows can't ever have their own identity, huh?' She lamented, turning her head to see Aigis running towards her.

"Metis! You're... fading away!" She cried.

"Didn't you know...? This is how Shadows die. You've seen it before, right? When we killed them all?" Metis asked.

"You're... dying?" Aigis asked. "No! You can't be dying! I'm not going to lose another person today!"

"Sorry... It looks like you are. Once this happens, there's not stopping it."

"Why...? Why, Metis!? WHY!?" Aigis asked. "Why did you have to do this to yourself!?"

"Hahahahaha... you have no idea what a Shadow goes through, do you? I joined with Ikutsuki to make you understand... if mankind turned into Shadows, then you'd see my pain... Tell me, Aigis. How does it feel to know that there is someone who will always be more than you will ever be. More than you can even fathom. That you'd be ignored because of that one person. You don't matter. That other person does. How do you think it feels?"

"Metis..." Aigis knew that she was talking about her.

"Every day... it's always 'Aigis this' and 'Aigis that'. Where does 'Metis' come into play? I'm just another Shadow. No one cared about me. They only cared about you. I was so sick and tired of it... I just had to do something about it. And this was the only way I could. But it seems like I can't even get this right, can I? I can't do anything..."

"You're wrong when you say no one cared about you!" Aigis shook her head. "Junpei did! _I_ did!"

"I know that Junpei didn't truly care for me... his mind was still stuck on Chidori. He couldn't get her sacrifice out of his head. It haunted him. While he said that he had gotten over it, he wasn't necessarily telling the truth..." Metis smiled wryly. "You never really did yourself, either. It's always about Minato... tell me something, Aigis. Have you ever really given any one else a thought? Other than Minato. Other than Ikutsuki. That answer is no. I know, because I'm your Shadow. That's all I'm ever going to be, right?"

"You could have told me about your problems, Metis! I would have listened! You're my sister first, and my Shadow second. I would have been all ears..."

"Well... It's too late for that now." Aigis could tell that Metis's life was starting to end.

"Why did you side with Ikutsuki?" Aigis asked.

"I told you the answer to that already. I wanted to show everyone how _I_ felt. What _I_ go through. This world is rotten. Diseased. The only way to fix it is to wipe the slate clean and burn it down. Your ideals on how to save this world is... childish. You cannot change everything. You cannot change everyone." Metis said. She was almost gone. She was barely holding on to her life.

"Soon, my time will be here. You'll forget about me after I'm gone sister. I will never exist to you, or to anyone else. I'll be gone." Aigis grabbed her hand with both of hers.

"No! I don't want you to go! I don't want to forget you!" She said.

"Sister..." Metis smiled. A real, genuine smile. Her eyes were welling up with tears. Aigis's own were dropping onto her. "I... love you... always remember that... And tell that... to Junpei, too..." She looked down at her skirt of raven's feathers. She plucked one and put it into Aigis's hand. "You said that you didn't want to forget me... keep this, then... you may forget that I ever existed, but at least hold this... to remind you... of your... sister..." Metis couldn't hold on any longer. With the last of her strength, she reached upwards and grabbed Aigis's face.

"Aigis... I will always love you..." She said. "With that... feather... I will... never... leave... you..." Metis disappeared from the Earth. She no longer existed. Aigis screamed. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed some more. She slammed her fist into the dirt and grass, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I'll always love you to, Metis..." She choked out.

And then, she started to feel like something was sucking her away. It was her memories of Metis. No. She wouldn't let them go!

_"Keep your filthy hands off my Sister!" Metis yelled, slamming her axe into a Minotaur that was about to tackle Aigis. The Minotaur faded away instantly under the crushing power of her axe._

_"Metis!" Aigis cried out. "Thank you!"_

'Who... who was Metis?'

_"I haven't seen you in so long, Sister!" Metis yelled, tackling Aigis to the floor and hugging her._

_"It's you, Metis!" Aigis smiled._

'Why did this girl call me 'Sister'?'

_"I'd never hate my Sister! You're lying!"_

'Hate me? Does this girl hate me?'

_"I love you, sister!"_

'Didn't she say that she hated me a second ago? Who is this girl anyway!?'

_"I'd never hate you, Metis."_

'Was that... my voice?'

_"I will... never... leave... you..."_

And in that moment of time, Aigis's memories of her Shadow, her best friend, her comrade, her sister, faded away entirely.

* * *

"There she is!" Kanji announced, pointing towards Aigis. The whole team looked towards the blonde robot who was on the ground.

"Aigis!" Minato called. Aigis's head turned towards the team. She smiled bitter sweetly. After all, she couldn't find the one who had caused the lab to explode.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked. "You look like you were crying."

"Huh? I was?" Aigis stood up. She rubbed her cheeks and brought her hands to her face. She saw tears. "I... Why was I crying?" She then noticed the raven's feather in her hand.

"What's this for? I don't ever recall picking this thing up. I can't shake this feeling, though... I feel like this thing's important."

"Well then keep it!" Junpei said. "Say, why don't we turn in for the day? I'm beat! We can have some more fun in the sun tomorrow!"

"That's a good idea, Junpei!" Minato said.

"It's a shame that we couldn't find out who the guy that blew the lab up was." Akihiko said. "But as soon as I catch the dirty son of a bitch who did this, I'm not showing them any mercy."

"Let's worry about that for another day." Mitsuru said. "Right now we should just concentrate on having fun here at Yakushima. We all haven't been here in a while, right? So let's kick back and enjoy ourselves."

As Aigis walked back to the mansion that the group was staying in, she could have sworn she heard someone say: "Change the world. I know you can do it. I believe in you, Sister." Was it the wind playing tricks on her? She'd think about it later. Right now, she was dead tired. It was time for some sleep!


	14. King's Game II: Revenge of the Chopstick

It was still nagging at her. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She kept on gazing at the feather in her hands, not paying attention to anything else. It had gotten to the point where everyone had begun to worry about her. Aigis had been having strange dreams from the night before involving her and some black haired girl that looked exactly like her. Her facial features and her other features were all mirrored by this girl. Quite frankly, it had disturbed Aigis immensely, and she had started to blame that feather that she was carrying around for it.

"Are you okay, Aigis?" Minato asked, snapping her out of her trance. Aigis was looking at the feather intently, trying to decipher what it could mean. All she knew was that it held something of importance. She wanted to find out what. Aigis looked at the blue haired teen and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Mina-kun." She responded. "I guess I'm just a little spaced out. Jet lag, I suppose." The Seekers of Truth had just gotten back from Yakushima on a trip to the beach. Disaster struck there, however, as the lab that the two scientists that took part in making Aigis resided in exploded, taking both of their lives with it. Aigis had ran off to find out who had done such a heinous act, but she couldn't find whoever it was. All she knew is that she picked up a raven's feather along the way. She figured that it held some importance to her, so she kept it with her along for the ride back home.

"We have school tomorrow... I'm not looking forward to going back..." Minato groaned, grasping his head. During this process, the entire rest of the team had come downstairs for the morning.

"Mornin' guys! What are you two up so early for?" Junpei asked, taking a seat on the couch. He spread his body out so instead of taking up one seat, he took up two. Yukari groaned in annoyance at his actions, and pushed him aside so that she could sit down on the couch too. She was so tired of him being a pig! He would always raid the kitchen and eat whatever he could find, forcing Yukari to go out to buy more groceries.

"We just woke up early. Nothing special to it." Minato explained, resting lazily on his seat.

"Breakfast is ready you guys!" Fuuka had called from the kitchen. She was in charge of the cooking ever since Minato had taught her how to cook. Everyone rushed to the kitchen to pick up their meals and got right to work on them. Yosuke looked at Shadow Labrys with wide eyes, watching her completely wolf down whatever strips of bacon she could find. She even went as far as to steal some from Yosuke when he wasn't looking. When Yosuke finally caught her in the act, she tried to give him the ol' puppy eyes tactic that Labrys used whenever she was in trouble. However, it just didn't work with a Shadow and it looked just plain creepy.

"You're being so creepy right now, Shabrys. That's not even cute!" Yosuke announced hotly.

"What the hell is 'Shabrys'? Is that your new pet name for me or something?" Shadow Labrys asked, dropping the puppy eyes.

"It's easier than saying 'Shadow Labrys'. It was too long, so I shortened it. And here we are! Shabrys. It's much nicer to say. It even rolls off the tongue easier, too!" Yosuke explained, earning a snarl from the Shadow version of Labrys. They still couldn't figure out what 'new feelings' the regular Labrys had to face, and why Shadow Labrys had to take over her body, but they had just went with it, deciding that when they got to it they would figure things out. What they really needed to concentrate on was finding Ikutsuki and stopping his mad plan to destroy the Great Seal and free Erebus so that he would make contact with Nyx and destroy humanity, turning them into Shadows through 'Apathy Syndrome', something that the ex-SEES members had encountered during their original journey.

If Aigis recalled correctly, today was the day that they would have been going to Gekkoukan if they still attended Yasogami. Aigis remembered how the group had to stay at Shirokawa Boulevard's love hotel for the entire trip because the school was too cheap to even afford a good hotel. Well, maybe it wasn't the school so much as it was Ms. Kashiwagi, who had insisted on staying there because she wanted to have some 'fun'. Her idea of fun had strictly contrasted with Aigis and the others', as they were immediately grossed out. Adachi had informed the group that he had stopped the Kubo boy from attacking again and had him apprehended, so that was some good news.

Other than the feather, something else was bothering Aigis.

Weren't they supposed to find out the 'true' truth? Wasn't that why they were reliving their adventure in the first place? How were they going to get started on it if they didn't have any leads whatsoever? She decided that it was something that she would have to consult the residents of the Velvet Room about.

The group had been sitting around the dorm, deciding on what they wanted to do with themselves today. Yukari had an idea. It was something that they were pulled into by Rise Kujikawa the last time that they had been on their journey. It was something that was so embarrassing yet so fun at the same time. It was something that was dubbed the 'King's Game'. The main premise of the game was to draw chopsticks, and whoever had one with a red colored top was the 'King'. The King was able to command everyone to do their bidding, but he or she had to pick who they wanted to command by their chopstick number, leading to complete randomness and embarrassment for the others. She remembered that they had also played the game drunk, so that was something that they were going to recreate as well. She remembered how Minato, in a gracious drunken stupor, had glomped Aigis, sending her to the floor, and started to furiously make out with her. She laughed at the idea of that happening again, so she just had to propose the idea.

"Why don't we go to Club Escapade and have a second King's Game? It'll be fun, right?" Yukari asked. The entire team had been sent into a heated debate from Yukari's question. They had been saying things from 'Are we gonna get drunk and do that again?' to 'I wonder if I'm gonna get to make out with a certain someone again...'. Aigis 2.0 had remembered that they were going to meet Naoto Shirogane, a private detective that was no older than the rest of the group, at the club. Since the talking was getting out of hand, Mitsuru had stood up on a table and clapped her hands.

"Okay! Since everyone is struggling to decide whether or not to go, why don't we take a vote?" Mitsuru asked. "Everyone say 'I' if you want to play the King's Game again." She had counted eight saying 'I', so by majority, they were going to be clubbing tonight.

"I believe it's decided, then. We're gonna go get drunk and play the King's Game!" Chie announced, gesturing with one of her kung-fu moves.

"From how much you detested the game before It's surprising to hear you say that, Chie." Yosuke commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Hanamura!?" Chie growled.

"You really need to stop taking things so seriously and learn how to take a joke for once, Chie." Yosuke said.

* * *

Nighttime had arrived and the Seekers of Truth were already on their way to Club Escapade. Right about now Aigis wished that the door that had magically appeared in the dorm when they had waded through the Abyss of Time that brought them to the mall was still there. It would have saved them a trip. However, the Abyss of Time showing up again was something that Aigis didn't want to happen.

The club was barren save for a few stragglers still drinking at the bar. Sitting down at said bar was one Naoto Shirogane. They had also ran into Rise, who was just about to go upstairs and into the reserved room. The teen idol looked over at them and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey! You're the ones who saved me!" She announced, pointing at them. "Thank you so much!" She attempted to give everyone a gigantic group hug, but with so many people, it just couldn't work out. It was really uncomfortable and Junpei felt like he was being squished in between Yukari and Mitsuru.

Not that he was complaining.

After the failure of a group hug, Rise walked upstairs, and was soon followed by Naoto. Naoto tipped her hat to the others as she walk upstairs, following Rise closely behind.

"Well, let's go up there and play the King's Game!" Junpei announced. He was as excited as ever. Maybe he'd get the king's stick and have a girl give him a kiss! Well, he only hoped it wasn't anyone who was already taken, lest he feel the wrath of Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami, or Yosuke Hanamura.

Everything had happened like it normally did in the Other Time, and it was soon time to announce the King's Game was underway. As if on cue, Aigis watched as Rise shot up from her seat and pointed at Kanji.

"Kanji! It's time for the King's Game!" She yelled, looking like an arena announcer while doing so. Aigis chuckled to herself at that. It was absolutely ironic, considering what happens November 4th. Kanji, instead of protesting, complied and brought out the chopsticks. After all, the "King's Word is LAW!" as Rise started to chant in her drunken stupor.

Naoto had to admit, she hasn't seen such a massive army of idiots in a long time. She decided to take part in their game, however, as she had a nagging feeling that even though she thought they were an army of idiots that she hasn't seen before, she somehow knew them. Taking her glass, she swallowed down the beverage inside of it. The first draw was about to happen. As it turned out, Teddie was once again the first king.

"Oh! I'm the King! Teddie is the King!" Teddie yelled, jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. He had almost whacked Yosuke and Kanji in the head with how much he was flailing his arms around. He grew very serious in a couple of seconds, and held the stick close to his face.

"Please, oh dear God, grant me a girl! Number 5, suck my face!" Teddie called.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kanji yelled, pushing himself from his seat and taking a defensive stance. "HOW DID I GET PICKED A SECOND TIME!?"

"Kanji!" Teddie looked at him with a hurt expression. "You WERE after my fur after all! I should have known! Well, if that's the case... my innocence is yours! Take me, Tatsumi-kun!" Teddie launched himself towards Kanji, ready to tackle him to the floor.

"Like Hell that's gonna happen!" Kanji yelled, beginning to run away from the bear.

"Looks like the first contestants are out." Rise noted, taking the chopsticks once more. The next draw, Aigis was the King.

"Wait... this is red! I'm the King!?" Aigis smiled devilishly. Her head slowly creaked towards Minato. Minato, in defense, held his stick so that the number was facing away from Aigis. He knew she was gunning for him. She always did during things like this...

"Numbuh 4 hash to... shay their darkesht secret!" Aigis yelled. By the slur in her voice Minato could already tell she was drunk off her ass. Everyone glanced at their chopsticks. Number 4 was, miraculously not Minato, but Yu instead! Just one look at Yu told everyone that he was also drunk. It seemed like everyone was, at this point.

"Well... I go into this TV thing with my friends and we do some ninja action movie shit and then we either shoot ourselves or crush something in our hands and yell out 'PERSONA!' and then some magical being comes out of us and it's really fun." Yu talked a mile a minute, but everyone had accepted that to be his darkest secret, and moved on. The next king was Junpei.

"Holy shit. I'm the King." Junpei stated. He slowly got up, shaking in his boots. He could hardly keep his footing. "This is my big chance. I get no second chances. NUMBER 9, I COMMAND THEE TO GIVE THIS HUNKA BURNIN' LOVE A SMOOCH!"

"NO WAY!" Yukari screamed while standing up. She gave Junpei a horrified look. She could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh my God... I actually got a girl..." Junpei said, not able to believe that he was able to actually get a girl. He was expecting to get Teddie of all things! Yukari put her hands in front of her and started to back up.

"Come on, Yuka-tan... please don't do this to me... I've been wanting someone to kiss since Chidori died." Junpei said.

'So... it's a problem of loneliness. It's true that I haven't been able to do the same to anyone since I broke up with Minato...' Yukari thought to herself.

"Looks like your lucky day, Stupei." Yukari said. "Come on, get over here..."

The last breaths of the King's Game died out. Almost everyone was asleep. The only ones awake, Shadow Labrys, Minato, Yu, and 2.0, considering she was stating how she 'did not comprehend how to get intoxicated' carried back the others to the dorm. They could tell that the worst hangovers in the world were about to occur.

* * *

"Are you still in there!?" Minato asked hurriedly, knocking on the bathroom door. Aigis had been in the bathroom for at least an hour now. God only knew what she was doing in there...

"How do robots even throw up!?" Aigis yelled. Soon afterwards, she lurched over and spilled even more of her lunch.

The school day did not wind up going well for the group. While their hangovers disappeared by the end of the day, they weren't sober for Mr. Ekoda, and today he seemed like he wanted to be even more of an asshole than usual. If Aigis had to pick, then she'd say that she'd rather take Morooka than Ekoda.

The final bell rang, but Aigis didn't feel like going home just yet. She wanted to visit the rooftop of the school. She liked to go on the roof to think about things. It could be anything she would think of. Past dreams. Current events. Holidays, and how she'd spend them. She opened the doors to the roof and sat down at her favorite bench. It was the one that Minato had died while in her arms on. She looked at the sunset in the distance, coupled with the windmills generating energy.

"September 10th is around the corner... I wonder if anyone's going to celebrate." She said. "I remember with how hectic it was at the dorm at that time no one even knew that the 10th was my birthday. Or, Activation day..." She liked to talk to herself like this a lot. It was better than keeping it in your head. She actually wanted to _hear_ her thoughts, not think them.

"That dream I had last night... what was that about?" She was referring to a strange dream that she had about some sort of candy land. There were massive assortments of whatever candy you could think of there. She kind of wanted to go back and eat it all! A nearby bench creaked, and Aigis turned her head towards the sound. She stood up with wide eyes afterwards. She was looking at someone in a brown cloak that concealed every detail of their body. The hood was pulled over the head so that you wouldn't be able to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Aigis asked. "What are you doing here?" The mysterious figure didn't respond to her question, instead opting to disappear into the Shadows. Aigis was just about to sit down when she saw Minato walking up to her.

"Hey Aigis! Thought I might find you up here." Minato said, waving to her. He took a seat right next to her. "Sky's beautiful today."

"Couldn't agree more." Aigis said. "I can't help but always get scared when you and me are alone here."

"And why's that?" Minato asked, turning to her.

"It's just... I can't get _that day_ out of my head, you know? It's traumatized me." Aigis said.

"Ai-chan... you know that I'm here now... I'm not going anytime soon." Minato said.

"I know that. I just still think about it, that's all." Aigis looked back at the sky. "The sky may be beautiful today, but it was nothing compared to the sky on that day."

"You're right. A lot of unforgettable things happened then." Minato said. "One of the things I'll never forget is the warmth of your lap. Mind if I lay down on it again?"

"Go ahead." Aigis smiled.

"And another thing... was that song you sang to me before I died." Minato yawned. "I'm tired! I just had Phys Ed..."

"Let me guess. Kaz was working you like a dog, wasn't he?" Aigis accused. "It wouldn't surprise me. I've seen him before when I went to your kendo practices."

"Sing for me." Minato said, catching her off guard. "Sing that song again. I... I liked it."

"Minato, I don't have the voice for that kind of thing. I can't sing." Aigis said. "Sorry to disappoint."

"That's a load of bull. I've heard you passing by the shower before. You were singing some songs there and it sounded amazing." Minato said. "And even when I pass by your room when you're playing your games you're singing along with the song."

"I- I do not!" Aigis stuttered.

"Come on... I KNOW I've heard you singing. Does 'Now you've really crossed the line.' ring any bells? I'm surprised you play those kind of games, Aigis."

"You'd be surprised at a lot of things that I do, Mina-kun." Aigis said. "Fine. You win. I'll sing for you. Try not to go to sleep, okay?"

"I won't. I told you before, you have a beautiful singing voice. I should have asked you to sing when I was the King yesterday."

"If you did I'd execute you." Aigis said.

"Okay Mitsuru." Minato joked.

He had fallen asleep. Aigis nodded her head as she finished singing the song that she had sung for him in his final hours.

"You were definitely by my side back then, at all times, at all times, at all times, you were laughing right next to me. Even If I lose you, I'll recover you, I will never leave you..."

"You know, you just can't keep any promises, can you, Minato?" Aigis asked, holding him close to her. She wanted to stay like this for a little bit more before going to the dorm.

One thing did bother her, though.

How did Minato find out she was singing Divine Hate in her room!?


	15. Proposal

Aigis yawned as she woke up, stretching her arms and legs. Sure, she had programs that woke her up instantly, but she liked doing things the 'human' way. Today was a very special day for Aigis. Today she turned 14. She smiled to herself. It was funny. Her activation date was September 10th 1998, so that made her 14 today. However, she was built to looks like a teenager. She'd easily pass for a 19 or 20 year old. She walked downstairs to a surprise. Absolutely no one was there. That meant that Aigis's fears had came true. They had forgotten her birthday. Again. She sighed as she walked outside. She had made a habit of wearing her school uniform as her regular clothes. While she did have other clothes, she wore the Gekkoukan outfit for nostalgic purposes.

* * *

"Minato, if you think we're going anywhere near Be Blue V then you're wrong." Yukari said for what must have been the fiftieth time. Minato had asked Yukari to help him out and pick something out for Aigis. By the way he was saying it, Yukari had decided that he was looking for jewelry to give her for her birthday. Yukari did feel kind of bad for ditching Aigis, but the entire team was going to surprise her and throw her a huge birthday party to make up for the times that they had forgotten her.

"Look, I just want to get something for her so that I can ask her tonight." Minato said. "I'm not looking to get the most expensive thing ever!"

"And therein lies your problem. If you _don't_ get the most expensive one, then that means you don't care about her." Yukari said. "I know how girls work, Minato. Aigis is a girl. _I_ am a girl. Trust me on this." Minato rolled his eyes and gave in to Yukari's demands. This was looking to be a long day...

* * *

Aigis walked the streets of Iwatodai feeling the most bored that she had been in ages. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, and nowhere to go. The streets were filled with people, so even getting around was a chore. She finally found a place to sit down and rest: the shrine. It was a place that she had found herself going to quite often when times were... much simpler. It was a place to think on the days that the roof of the school was unavailable to her.

"They're horrible, forgetting my birthday..." Aigis huffed. "Why am I so angry, anyway? It's not like they've remembered it before." Aigis sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, pondering whether or not to give the others a piece of her mind.

"What a surprise..." Her head snapped to the left. "I was not expecting to see you in this visit."

"W-What are you doing here?" Aigis asked. Ikutsuki had walked into the shrine and strode up to the altar. He bent down on his knees and started to pray.

'He... prays?' Aigis was stunned at his actions. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be doing this. A few minutes passed before Ikutsuki was done. Afterwards, he got up and turned to Aigis.

"Why are you alone?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Aigis countered.

"Because it's your birthday and you should be with your friends." He said. Aigis sighed.

"Why do you have to be the only one who remembers?" Aigis asked. She moved over on the bench that she was sitting on. "You mind as well sit down if you're here to talk..." Ikutsuki did just that and sat down beside her.

"This may be the last time that I'm going to be able to speak with you." Ikutsuki said. "Horrible things are coming this world's way."

"Because you've caused them." Aigis said.

"No, no. I'm just a pawn. We're all pawns, Aigis." He continued. "However, I'm fighting back. You should, too. Truth be told, I was planning to stop by the dorm today and drop this off, considering it's your birthday." Ikutsuki handed her a bag that said 'Happy Birthday!' on it. "Do you want to open them now?"

"Why not? This is probably the only gift I'm getting today, anyway." Aigis said. She opened the bag. It was stuffed with a ton of wrapping paper, concealing the fact that there were multiple gifts in the bag. Aigis found a box and took it out. Opening it, her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. It was labeled 'Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Care Kit - Generation 7.' There were so many things inside of it that she couldn't even count them all! She looked up at her father in surprise.

"You got this for me?" She asked. Ikutsuki nodded.

"There is more in there." He stated, urging her to go on. He smiled when he saw that she had picked a little black box from the bag. "Be careful opening that, Aigis." He cautioned. Aigis took the top off of the box to see a purple feather and a blue butterfly. To any normal person, this would have been the stupidest gift that they had ever seen. But to someone like Aigis, or Labrys, this kind of gift meant the world to them. It was a Plume of Dusk and a Papillon Heart.

"I-Ikutsuki, I-" Aigis looked up at him.

"Don't say another word. If at ANY time you need to be fixed immediately, and I hope that day never comes, you can use those as replacements, as opposed to the ones that you have inside you right now. Tell me, do you still have mine inside you?" Aigis nodded.

"Open the last one." Ikutsuki commanded.

"Okay." Aigis said. She didn't know why she was trusting him with all of this. Why should she? She has cause enough to believe that this would take over her body. However, the genuine smile on Ikutsuki's face told her otherwise. The last present was in a huge box. She opened it, and gasped. It was a complete set of all of the ammo that she needs for her guns. Not to mention things that would be needed to clean them.

"You... why?" Was all that Aigis could say.

"Because. You're my daughter and you deserve to feel special on your birthday. Happy birthday, Aigis." Ikutsuki said. It was Ikutsuki's turn to be surprised. Aigis forcefully wrapped her arms around him, almost squeezing him to death in her tight embrace.

"Thanks, dad..." She said.

For the first time in years, a tear dropped down Ikutsuki's face. He was actually crying. He hadn't cried in eleven long years. That was when he found out Aigis ran away. When he found out that Aigis had her memory of the little boy that she cherished so much and played around with wiped. When he found out that she was going to be just another emotionless robot from now on.

"I've been wanting to hear that for so long..." Ikutsuki said. "It's a shame that it can't stay like this forever..."

"Why are you doing this, father?" Aigis asked. "Why are you trying to destroy the world?"

"I like to think of it as the ultimate revenge for all of the sins this world has committed against me." Ikutsuki said. "Mankind... they play with lives like it's a video game. It disgusts me. Once you're done playing with one's life, you throw them away like trash and move on to the next. That day... the day that Yukari's father took yours and played with it, I vowed that I'd make them pay. He's no longer alive, is he? Ah yes, that's right. The explosion killed him."

"No it didn't." Aigis shook her head. "...I... I did."

"You killed him?" Ikutsuki asked.

"I too wanted revenge." Aigis said. "Once you finally do get it, it's not a good feeling to know that you just killed someone all over some childish grudge that you have against them."

"I cannot turn back. I've been standing around the darkness too long. This will be the last time that I see you, Aigis. I'm sure that we may meet each other again, but I will not be in the right state of mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going insane, Aigis. Something's taking over me. I can't fight it off. All I can do is simply sit and wait until it completely takes over. I will no longer be myself after that day. Your next encounters with Shuji Ikutsuki will be with another man entirely. Think of this as my atonement for all that I've put you and your friends through. I'm sorry to give you news like this on your birthday, but this is the only chance that I will get to speak with you. I... must leave now. Your Shadow is waiting for me." Ikutsuki stood up slowly and started walking towards the exit. Aigis turned to the left. The entire time she was speaking with Ikutsuki she had known that that same person in the cloak from two days ago was watching them.

"Who are you?" Aigis asked.

"All is not as it seems. Ikutsuki is not the one who has started this whole catastrophe. The Goddess of Creation awaits for the Seeker of the Truth to break through the fog of illusion and find her." The cloaked figure finally spoke. Before Aigis could question him further, he disappeared.

* * *

It was perfect. It was the best choice that was there for him and he took it. Minato picked up his gift to Aigis carefully, keeping it in the box.

"If Aigis doesn't like this I swear I'm going to smack her upside the head." Minato said. "I payed 500,000 yen for this! You're lucky we get money from Shadows in the TV now!"

"Don't blame me, Minato! You're the one who said you wanted something that matches her eyes!" Yukari argued. "We have to hurry back, the party's just about to start!"

* * *

The entire team was quiet. So quiet, even, that you could hear a pin drop if you listened hard enough. They were all stationed in hiding spots that 2.0 had deemed useful according to their body size and weight. They were lucky that she was still a cold hard machine, or else their hiding spots would have been obvious. Even if Aigis looked hard enough she would never be able to find them. Speaking of the woman of the hour, the door had opened and Aigis stepped into the room, the bag that Ikutsuki gave her in tow. She turned the lights on and sat down on the recliner. She was always early. She got home before everyone else got home. When she just stated to get comfortable was when everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Surprise, Aigis! Happy birthday!" Everyone cried out, startling Aigis.

"You guys!" Aigis smiled. "You didn't forget my birthday after all!"

"Why would we?" Minato asked. "Happy birthday, Ai-chan. I hope you like it. Let's get to the gifts!"

Aigis had thoroughly enjoyed what everyone had got her. They had all gathered around the table to eat the birthday cake. Of course, Aigis took the biggest slice and devoured it in one gulp. Minato smiled at her. She just loved eating! Maybe it was because now that she can finally experience what it feels like it was something that she loved to do.

With the cake's disappearance into everyone's stomachs, it was time to make it or break it from Minato. He had been planning this for a while, and finally worked up the courage to ask Yukari to help him out with getting what he needed for this to work out. Minato walked up to the blonde birthday girl and pulled her aside.

"Go get her, Minato." Yukari had encouraged him.

"Hey Aigis... there's been something I've been meaning to ask you but I could never just work up the courage for it. So, I decided that your birthday was the best time to ask you this." Minato said. He had kept what he was going to give Aigis in his back pocket. He pulled it out as he bent onto one knee. It was a small, blue box. Aigis's eyes widened.

"Since the moment that I met you I was captivated by your beauty. You're the ray of sunshine that pierces my darkness, Aigis. So... I'm going to ask you a simple 'yes or no' question. Aigis... will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Minato asked, opening the box. Aigis looked at what must have been the most beautiful sapphire ring she had ever seen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Junpei yelled.

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Yosuke cheered.

"He's got those big brass balls of steel!" Teddie commented.

"How courageous..." Mitsuru said.

'When did you become such a ham, Minato?' Thanatos asked.

'I learned a thing or two from Orpheus.' Minato responded.

"M-Minato..." Aigis started. It looked like today was going to be surprise after surprise for Aigis. "You'd be an idiot if you think I'd say no to you."

"So that's a yes?" Minato asked.

"Of course it is you dolt!" Aigis yelled. "This is the best damned birthday I'd ever had..." Aigis smiled as the group now celebrated Minato and Aigis's engagement.

"You're all a bunch of saps!" Shadow Labrys shouted.


	16. Desert of Doors

"Aigis, move." It was a simple command that Minato gave, but Aigis didn't want to follow. She stood in his doorway with a playful smile on her face. Minato knew Aigis well enough to tell that when she smiles like that she usually wants something from him.

"Nope!" She said, still smiling widely.

"Come on, Aigis... I gotta get my breakfast!" Minato tried to push her out of the way, but she would not budge.

"Minato pushing me is not going to work. I weigh at least a ton, you know." Aigis reminded him.

"And that's why I wish you had changed into your human body before blockading my door." Minato deadpanned. He began to think of the ways that he could get Aigis out of his doorway and make his way downstairs.

'Maybe if you somehow find a way to shrink yourself?' Orpheus suggested.

'Orpheus I swear to myself you are such an idiot sometimes. PEOPLE CAN'T SHRINK!' Messiah yelled. Minato could feel splitting pain in his head. He figured that Messiah had just punched Orpheus. 'Since I'm the only Persona that you have and Aigis doesn't, let me remind you about a certain part of her body that you use all the time while you're either joking with her or doing... that other stuff... to her?' Minato cursed himself for not thinking about that before. Of course!

"Hey Aigis, since I can't move you, could you turn around for me? There's something on your back." Minato tried to trick her.

"Nice try, Minato, but that's not going to work." Aigis said. "Honestly, if you're gonna try to play me for a fool then do something a little cleverer."

"So what's gonna make you move?" Minato asked.

"A date." Aigis smirked. "You haven't taken me out on one _yet_! How can I be your wife if I didn't go out with you even once!?"

"If that's all you wanted you didn't have to block my door!" Minato said. "And if it's a date you want then it's a date you'll get. But first, I wanted to take a trip to the Velvet Room. I'm worried about something, and plus, Elizabeth's brother just called my cell phone saying that we wants us to go there."

"Oh, then let's go!" Aigis said, turning around. Minato smiled. Even though she was moving out of his doorway, he had to get a little revenge, right? He stalked up to her so closely that if he breathed hard enough she'd feel it. He rose his finger and moved it to the back of Aigis's neck. Before she could even react, he had touched it, utterly crippling her.

"NO FAIR!" She moaned, turning around. "I wish you had a weak spot..." She muttered, starting to walk down the stairs. When they got near the women's bathroom, Aigis opened the door and shoved Minato inside of the room. She locked the door on her way in. Aigis grabbed Minato by the shoulders. Even with her human body she still had her iron grip.

"Let me tell you one thing, _sweetie_, if I so happen to see any of your Personas trying to sneak a peak like last time, I will not hesitate in executing you." Aigis said. "And, in the off chance that that happens... what would you rather be? My doormat, or my new clothes?"

"D-Don't worry, Aigis... honey... that's not gonna happen! And to respond to that question... I'd rather be your new clothes." Minato said shakily.

"Good!" Aigis pecked him on the cheek and led him out of the bathroom. All throughout the rest of the day Minato was looking around frantically for any signs of his psycho wife-to-be. When it was finally time to head out to the Velvet Room, Minato felt like he was at peace. He had thought she was glaring daggers at him the whole day.

* * *

"My my, Master... your fortune is as prosperous as ever." Igor chuckled. Minato stepped into the Velvet Room to be met with an odd sight. There was a man in black, wearing half a mask sitting next to Igor.

"Erm... Excuse me... did I come in at a bad time?" Minato asked.

"Ah! Minato Arisato... I have been expecting you." The man in black said. He shook hands with Minato. "I like handshakes. You can tell what kind of person someone is when you shake their hand. My name... is Philemon." He introduced himself. "Shall we wait for the other Wild Cards to appear?" It took a few minutes, but soon, as Margaret started to call their numbers, the other Wild Cards came into the Velvet Room. Philemon introduced himself to them and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"It is a shame that I have called you all here for bad news." Philemon said. "There is something happening in this world that must not happen. The Goddess of Creation is trying to destroy the entire world through Shuji Ikutsuki. She plans to make the entire world the equivalent of Hell. You must seek her out and defeat her."

"The Goddess of Creation? I remember someone telling me something about a 'Goddess of Creation'." Aigis said. "Who was that person anyway? Always speaks in cryptic lines..."

"Someone has already informed you about the Goddess of Creation? Odd... I thought that I was the only one who knew about what was going on around here. It seems I have a competitor!" Philemon laughed heartily. "Well, that is all that we called you here for. I will remain in the Velvet Room, so if you have any further questions, please come and ask away."

"You have an interesting fate ahead of you all. Stay safe on your journey." Igor said.

* * *

The man stood in his room surrounded by four other people. His combed back blue hair bothered him. He never really saw his forehead before. He was wearing a tuxedo that his friend Yu had picked out for him. His dress up team of Junpei, Akihiko, Yu and Yosuke were prepping him for his date.

"Don't worry, Minato! We've got you covered." Junpei said.

"Yeah, Senpai. Don't worry." Yu said. "We're gonna make sure you look good for this! After all, this _is_ your first real date with her."

"You sure picked an excellent time to start, Minato." Akihiko chuckled.

"She literally forced me. You know how she weighs at least a ton in her combat body, right? She stands outside my door in it and makes me promise her that I'd go out with her or she wouldn't move." Minato said.

"Jeez... Well, she was always kinda forceful..." Junpei said.

"Alright, we're done! Lookin' good, Minato-senpai!" Yosuke said, giving the blue haired man a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna go check on Aigis. She's taking forever!" Minato said, walking out of the room. The others left the room, too.

Minato was not used to dress shoes, so it took him a little bit to get to Aigis's room. When he got there he walked to the door. He rose his hand to knock it, but a metal hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"State your business." It was 2.0.

"Jesus 2.0! You really know how to scare people!" Minato said. "You're just lucky that you didn't ruin my tux."

"I am sorry, Minato-san, but Aigis will not allow visitors at this time. Yukari-san, Shadow Labrys-san, Mitsuru-san, and Yukiko-san are helping her get ready for your date." Came 2.0's emotionless response.

"I can only wonder how that's going..." Minato rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

After sitting on the couch for what felt like an eternity, he heard someone coming down the stairs. When he looked at the stairs he could've sworn he had a heart attack. Whoever that girl was, she was not Aigis.

"Woah..." Was all that Minato could say. Aigis came down the steps wearing a long, black dress that hugged her curves. They had found a way to get that headband of hers off. She had diamond earrings, probably borrowed from Mitsuru. Speaking of Mitsuru, Her hair was styled the same way that Mitsuru's was. All of this was topped with red lipstick and black high heels.

"You said that I looked good in black, so I thought I'd surprise you..." Aigis blushed. "Do you... like it?"

"You're goddamned beautiful, Aigis." Minato said, offering his hand. "Let's go."

"Don't you dare take me to Wild Duck Burger. That might work for Labrys, but I want a _real_ date." Aigis said.

"Mitsuru found this really fancy place called 'Mieux Manger', if I even pronounced that correctly." Minato said.

"'Best Diner'? They sure think highly of themselves." Aigis said. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Look at this place..." Minato said, looking around.

"Mitsuru-san really knows how to pick the places..." Aigis said. The two sat down and quickly ordered their food. The waiter came with what they ordered and they began to eat.

"This is really nice of you, Minato. You didn't have to take me out to somewhere like this. I would have settled for somewhere else if you wanted me to." Aigis said.

"Well, I can't treat you how I usually do, right?" Minato smiled. "It's nothing I can't pay for, though. I've been saving up money with some visits to the TV version of Tartarus."

"So that's how you were able to afford this ring." Aigis showed the sapphire ring that she wore on her finger.

"Yeah. Cost me a fortune, that thing. That's why I hope things will work out between us." Minato said. "Promise me that things will work out between us?"

"I promise. No more angry yelling at each other, no more fights, no more bad stuff." Aigis said. "I know we've had a few... bumps in the road, but that's not gonna keep us down, is it?"

"Not a chance!" Minato said. His cell phone started to ring in his pocket. Sighing in frustration, he pulled it out and answered it.

"Junpei can't you see I'm on a date with my fiance?" Minato said agitatedly.

"Guys... You need to come home. Right. Now." Junpei actually sounded worried.

"Put him on speaker." Aigis commanded. Minato pressed the speaker button on his phone and the duo could both hear his voice now.

"I went to check the basement because I was hearing weird noises coming from there, and when I went down to check... oh man, you wouldn't believe what I found." Junpei said shakily.

"Get to the point, Junpei. This could be serious." Aigis said.

"Yeah yeah, alright. Well, I went downstairs, and then... I can't describe it! You gotta come back home!" Junpei said.

"Dammit." Aigis swore. "I was hoping I'd get a nice relaxing day out with you, and something's gotta ruin it. I'm making whatever it is the new welcome mat."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about making you guys come home now, but this is really serious. It's back, Aigis!" Junpei said.

"I still can't believe it myself." Mitsuru said gloomily. Aigis had a worried expression on her face as she walked downstairs and into the basement. Expecting it all to be the same wooden room as it always was, she gasped when she saw what lay before her. How could she ever forget what this was?

Sand littered the floor. Doors littered the empty space.

The Abyss of Time has opened up again.


	17. The Arisato Twins

"Are you sure that all we could do was leave it alone for now? Isn't there something else that we can do to it?" Minato tapped Aigis's shoulder.

"Nope. There's really nothing we can do unless it starts acting up. That'll be when we take action." Aigis said. She noticed that Minato's eyes were bloodshot, and his head was determined to fall onto her shoulder. "Something wrong? Not enough sleep?"

"Yosuke wanted to know how to 'properly be a Wild Card', so I taught him everything I knew about fusing Personas, using Social Links to his advantage, how to go through with Social Links... everything." Minato said. "Now let me sleep on your shoulder, baby."

"Use your desk!" Aigis lightly smacked his arm.

"But I don't wanna..." Minato moaned. "Please Ai-chan? Pleaaaaase?"

"You're such a baby when you're tired. Fine... But if you decide to move your head a little downwards, you can forget about sex for a week." Aigis warned. She knew that Minato goes on perverted streaks every now and then, but if he thinks that he can still do that to her now, he was wrong.

"I'm really worried about what's going on, though." Minato said. "But... let's just go by what you said and wait until something bad happens before delving into it."

After school, Yu had walked up to the Universe Arcana.

"Hey, Senpai." He waved. Minato waved back. "I wanted to tell you guys that the second and first years and I, that is to say: Me, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie, Rise, and Kanji, are going to go in for Naoto when her Midnight Channel appears. While we're doing that, I think it'd be best if you guys tried to investigate that Abyss."

"That's a good idea, Yu-ninja." Aigis said. "We _should_ at least go down into there and find out what's going on. Hey! Maybe we can even get that door to show up again! I _love_ that door!" Aigis exclaimed.

"What door?" Minato asked.

"It was a door that showed up in the middle of the dorm that let us go to the mall in June." Junpei said, walking up behind the two. "You know, I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Minato asked.

"That you two are getting married! That's amazing, dude!" Junpei smiled. "So, did you ever figure out what day the wedding is? I wanna look my best for it!"

"We were thinking of making it the day after all this crazy shit is over so that we can live in peace." Aigis said. "I don't want my kids in the middle of a borderline war!"

"Already thinking about kids...? Jeez, Aigis, we haven't even gotten married yet!" Minato rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"So... we should split up into teams before we go down into there." Aigis said.

"It's a good idea, yeah." Akihiko commented.

"Not like we're gonna, huh?" Adachi smiled. Before the team made their way down into the Abyss of Time, the phone had rang.

"Talk about perfect timing." Mitsuru commented as Adachi ran for the phone. Picking it up, he answered with a quick "Hello?".

"Adachi, it's me, Dojima. I'd like to discuss the case and talk about moving into this dorm with you. We need to stick together if we're on this case." Dojima's voice came from the phone.

"When do you want to talk about it?" Adachi asked. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"I'll come over there tomorrow. It's Sunday, right?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be there tomorrow. The Minatodai Dorm, right?" Adachi could hear paper on the other end. Dojima wanted the address.

"Yep. It's on Minatodai Street. I'll be standing outside waiting for you." Adachi said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thanks, Adachi." Dojima said, hanging up.

"Are we ready to go into the Abyss now?" Junpei asked. "I kinda want to get this over with. Bad memories from this place."

"I still have that scar on my cheek." Akihiko touched the space underneath his left eye. In the Abyss of Time, SEES was forced to fight with each other. While all of the others had a partner, Aigis was left on her own. However, she did show some real power in those fights, scaring and even badly wounding the best of the group. Her bullets had grazed Akihiko's cheeck, leaving a nasty scar there forever. Aigis was certain that Mitsuru still had the scar that went down her back diagonally. That was Aigis's doing when she took the sword right from Mitsuru's hands and slashed her on her own.

'Wait a second... was I alone?' Aigis thought. 'No, no! I was definitely alone.'

"What are we waiting for?" Minato asked. "Let's get going in."

It was exactly the same as last time. The same door that led to the same place with the same Shadows. Nothing new had turned up, nothing interesting had happened. Aigis was getting extremely bored, and her patience could last a long time. Minato was begging to go back, but Mitsuru had insisted in going on farther. She wanted to know what was going on just as much as the rest of the team, but she did have to factor in the time. Which she wasn't doing, obviously. Adachi had checked his watch and noticed that it was around 11.

"Mitsuru-san, maybe we should get out of here. It's 11. We all need our rest." Adachi said.

"Fine. Let's go." Mitsuru reluctantly agreed to stop exploring. Turning back, the group had exited the Desert of Doors. Before Aigis herself could come up with them, she noticed the same hooded figure as before standing behind the door that led to the Colosseo Purgatorio. The figure emerged from behind the door and looked at Aigis straight in the eyes.

"Harsh times fall upon you. Soon you will have to conquer all of whom you loved once more in the battle arena. You are not yet ready. I must test you." It said.

"Hey Aigis, are you coming up?" Minato asked from above the stairs.

"I'll be up. I just want to get a little training done." Aigis responded. Minato gave an "Alright" and let Aigis go. Aigis moved her head towards the door to Malebolge's entrance. The two walked into the door.

The Arena was unscathed. Malebolge's 'twisted dorm' style was still intact. The two spread away from each other.

"Who are you?" Aigis asked.

"Someone from the darkness." The hooded figure responded.

"I was talking about your name." Aigis pressed.

"I cannot tell you that information. Strict orders."

"Why are you tailing me and my friends? What is it that you want?" Aigis asked.

"Only to make sure you follow your way and see the truth with your own eyes. Is that a sin?"

"That doesn't give you the right to stalk me!" Aigis yelled.

"That ring on your finger. An engagement ring, no? So, who's the lucky man?"

"It's none of your business." Aigis spat, drawing her sword.

"Minato, I'm guessing?" Under the cloak the mystery man smirked.

"How do you know his name? How do you know what we're doing?"

"It's a simple answer. I've been keeping track of you. Enough chat. Let us get started." The figure reached into it's cloak and pulled two swords out. It held one backhanded and the other the opposite way. "You will have no time to gawk. Be prepared before coming at me."

Aigis had already prepared herself for this and charged at the figure, attempting a fake out. It didn't work however, as Aigis got a hard punch to her stomach. Aigis tried to slash at it, but the mysterious man blocked the sword with its own. Kicking Aigis away, the figure stood straight up and fixed it's hood.

"You're not worthy as my opponent." It said, angering Aigis.

"Do I anger you? Take that anger and that hatred and use it against me!" Aigis kicked the figure in the face and slashed at it's robes. She wanted that cloak off. She wanted to see whoever it was underneath of it. The figure grabbed Aigis by the shoulders and threw her into the air. Jumping up to meet her, it slammed Aigis down into the ground and took a fall itself, using the descent to it's advantage, the figure extended it's foot and aimed for Aigis's stomach again. Aigis rolled to the side dodging the blow. The figure crashed, hurting its foot.

"Maybe this will be fun..." It said, throwing rapid slashed at Aigis. Weaving her way through while shooting, Aigis had reached the figure again, slashing at it. Every slash was blocked blow for blow, but eventually the figure had tired out, slipping in its grasp of the sword. Aigis saw her chance and knocked it away from it, leaving the figure with one sword.

"You shall not forget this power!" It bellowed, shifting the air with the influx of power that it had made. Aigis, sensing danger, activated her Sigma Orgia Mode and started to use her Persona abilities. Pools of darkness erupted from all corners, followed by Agidynes and giant golden hands. Arrows rained from the sky, and rays of light blasted through the walls. Aigis was sending every one of her moves at the figure, as she was extremely agitated and wanted to get the fight over so that she could sleep. When the attacks faded away, the figure was standing still, unscathed by the attacks. However, the cloak was gone. All Aigis could see was all black before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"You really worry me, Ai-chan." Minato said the next day. He found Aigis in the Abyss of Time sprawled on the floor. He had to fight off a few Shadows but he got her out of there unharmed except for the wounds that she had on her body from her fight with the mysterious figure.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Minato. I'm scared to think of what would have happened if you hadn't came in." Aigis said. She was in her human body laying in bed while Mitsuru and 2.0 fixed her combat body with her repair kit that she got from Ikutsuki. To top things off, Aigis had also became sick. Minato had took it upon himself to stay with Aigis all the time until she got better, even staying up through the night to watch over her, something that Aigis had first thought of as a little 'revenge' like thing from all the times that Aigis watched him in his sleep during 2009. Aigis sneezed as Minato flipped through the channels, sitting down on the bed beside Aigis.

Aigis loved when Minato did simple things like this and nothing over the top. Sniffling, Aigis used her foot to try to push Minato closer to her. Minato got up and jokingly rolled his eyes, throwing the covers off of Aigis and putting them back on when he got in the bed with her. Aigis smiled and snuggled up close to him, holding onto him like a child would a doll.

Dojima had came over and talked about what the plan was with Ikutsuki, and had introduced himself to everyone in the group. He had put up a convincing argument to let him stay. Mitsuru had agreed, not seeing any dangers with it. She put Dojima and Nanako in rooms and made them set up. Nanako had taken an instantaneous liking to everyone in the group, and even more so to Aigis, who she always called 'Ninja Lady.'

* * *

Of all the things that Minato was expecting, it could not have been what happened to him today. During P.E., a cheery looking girl with auburn hair tied up into a ponytail and red eyes that were bright and vibrant walked, no, bounced, up to Minato after class was over.

"Hi!" She said to him. Minato looked up from his locker.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken." Minato said, thinking that it was just another girl who wanted to flirt with him.

"No, silly! I'm not here for that! I want to ask you something." She smiled widely.

"Oh, then ask away!" Minato smiled back. He was glad that at least one girl didn't want to hit on him repeatedly, making Aigis go into an angry state where she gets over defensive of him.

"You're name is Minato, I know that much, but what's your last name?" She asked. It was an odd question, making Minato raise his eyebrow.

"It's Arisato. I'm Minato Arisato." Minato said.

"Oh my God! You ARE!" The girl jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

"Wait wait wait! Who are you!?" Minato asked, pushing her off of him.

"You don't remember? Well, it has been ten years since I've last seen you. It's me, Minako! Your twin!" She looked at him expectantly. Minato looked stunned. Then his face changed to a disbelieving smile. Then to an actual smile, and then he burst out laughing.

"Oh wow! You are such a kidder! You had me there, you really did! Good one, 'Minako', if that's even your real name!" He started to laugh harder than ever before. Now it was Minako's turn to look at him stunned.

"But... it's true..." She mumbled. "I really am your twin sister!"

"Okay, look." Minato said, growing serious. "This joke was funny, but now it's getting a little tedious. There is no way that you can be my twin sister because my parents only had one child, and that was me. My 'sister', back then, was Aigis, the one who would always watch over me in between missions. If you were my 'twin sister', as you say, I would have remembered you."

"You don't because our parents put me in an orphanage before going to Yakushima! They said that they didn't want me to see whatever they were going to do! And then they died because of your 'sister'! The very one that you're dating right now!" She exploded.

"You're really good at digging dirt on people. You must be a real gossiper. And if I catch you saying anything bad about my Ai-chan ever again, I will not hesitate in hurting you. This joke and conversation is over." Minato said darkly. "It was not Aigis's fault that they died, it was my Shadow's. My Shadow killed them."

"I... I didn't know, brother... I'm sorry... the scientists said that Aigis didn't do her job right... Please forgive me..." She said.

"Don't call me brother. We're not related." Minato said.

"But we are! What do you want to know!? I'll tell you!" Minako shouted.

"What were 'our' parents like?" Minato asked. "It's a simple question."

"Our Dad, also named Minato, had blue hair and grey eyes just like you. In fact, you're the spitting image of him. He was very kind and gentle. Motherly, almost. Our mother had the same features that I do except for the red eyes. She was the kindest person that you would ever meet. Always waking us up in the morning when our favorite shows were on and when breakfast as ready, always fixing cuts and scrapes for us... she and our dad had a job at the Yakushima lab. They're part of the team that had developed Aigis. She doesn't know that yet, and I guess neither did you with that look on your face." Minako said.

"So then... You really are... my sister?"

"Twin." She corrected. "But yeah. I'm your sister."

Memories had came flooding back to Minato of his sister. He had only known her for two years, but he had a lot of fun with her. They would always eat breakfast together, play games together, everything that a brother and a sister always do.

"So... where do you live?" Minato asked.

"Hotel." She responded. "I was wondering if you wanted to take me to where you live. That dorm, right?"

"Exactly. Well, let's go..." Minato said, showing her the way home.

When the two got home, everyone had come downstairs to get a glimpse of the girl that Minato brought home. Aigis glared at her, but soon lighted up as Orpheus told her that it was okay.

"Everyone... I'd like you to meet our newest team member... Minako Arisato, my twin sister." Minato said.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT A MINUTE!" Junpei stormed up to the two. "TWIN SISTER!?"

"Yep!" Minako nodded her head.

"How come you never told us?" Akihiko asked.

"Because I had no idea I had one." Minato said. "She came up to me after P.E. and told me that I was her brother."

"Not that he believed me that easily." Minako smiled. "Well, I'm glad to be on the team if you guys will let me."

"Well, if an Arisato is getting into the mix then that means that there's gonna be more Shadow ass kicking." Adachi said.

"It's fine my me." Mitsuru said. "Welcome to the Seekers of Truth, Minako."


	18. Darkness

To say that Minako could easily get adapted to life in the Minatodai Dorm was completely incorrect. While Minato was showing her the ropes, she was trying to avoid Shadow Labrys, considering she scared her, weirded out by 2.0, who was very... unfamiliar with human conversation, and also was subjected to watching Yu and the others who weren't part of SEES coming in and out of a TV every so often. Yu had explained that they were saving someone from their Shadow and that's why they would come out of the TV every now and then.

It still creeped her out.

"So, you really have no idea what you saw? It was just black?" Minato asked. Aigis had told him about what had happened with the hooded man.

"Yeah. The thing was all black, like a Shadow. It said something along the lines of 'That was close!' before it disappeared and I passed out from exhaustion. It put up a good fight." Aigis said. She looked over at Minako. "How has it been going? Getting her used to the dorm and all."

"It's going pretty well, I guess." Minato said. "She's been adjusting pretty well. She's getting to know the others..."

"Shouldn't you be spending more time with her? I mean, she IS your long lost twin sister after all." Aigis said. "Don't worry. I'll just go talk to 2.0 or Shadow Labrys or something."

"Yeah... you're right." Minato said. "Well, I'll see ya around." Aigis smiled as she watched Minato go to the couch and sit down with Minako. She got up and walked over to 2.0 and Shadow Labrys.

"So... Minako... how's it going?" Minato asked. "Getting used to the dorm alright?"

"Yeah. It's a little crazy, but I'm getting used to it!" She smiled back at him.

"If you're gonna be part of the team we need to get you to use your Persona!" Minato said. "Which means we have to draw it out."

"What's a... Persona?" She asked. "Does this involve going into a TV?"

"Yeah. Or, if you'd like, we can go down into an Abyss where Time doesn't flow at all." Minato suggested.

"I'd rather go into the TV." His sister responded. "But can we go tomorrow? I'm tired today." Minato nodded and sat down beside her.

"Is there anything else you know about them? Our parents, I mean." He asked.

"The only thing that I can remember is what I told you before." Minako said. Seeing the look on her brother's face she frowned. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It HAS been ten years after all." Minato said. "So, is there anything that you want to do today?"

"I just wanna sit back and relax." Minako said, laying back on the couch. "Carry me to my room?"

"What!? No!" Minato refused. Minako pouted.

"Come oooooon! You'd do it if it was Aigis!"

"I can't even lift Aigis! She literally weighs at least one ton!"

"You can probably lift me! And that's not something nice to say about your fiance!"

"You're not gonna give up with this, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine..." Minato sighed, picking up his sister. He walked up the stairs and dropped her off at her room. "You happy now?"

"Thanks, Minato!" She smiled widely.

* * *

Minato was a man of patience. However, there were times when he had no patience. He had no patience for nightmares. He hated them, because of how prophetic they were. And the worst part is: They always came true sooner or later. He had dreamed that a certain Shadow would be returning. Death. Ryoji. In his dream, Ryoji had literally destroyed everything around him. Nothing was left except for him and Minato. Minato had tried to fight him, but it just wouldn't work. He couldn't even lay a finger on him. After that dream, Minato jolted up from bed.

"Alert!" He heard a cold, lifeless voice say. He looked to his left to see Aigis, no, 2.0 sitting down on the floor beside him. She was staring at him intently, like she was expecting something to happen.

"What's going on!?" Minato yelled.

"Alert... rescinded." 2.0 said after looking around. Her eyes were once again fixed on Minato. It went a few seconds like this until Minato finally asked her what she was doing.

"I am protecting you from danger." 2.0 responded. "My scanners indicate a terrible force is coming. It is after you. I have decided to take it upon myself to watch you nightly while you sleep so that I may be able to protect you."

'Deja Vu.' Minato thought. 'Orpheus, can you tell Aigis that her creepy clone thing is "guarding" me?'

'No can do, Minato. You know she becomes a demon if you wake her up.' Orpheus replied, scared of what might happen if he woke Aigis up.

"Aigis 2.0, I can protect myself." Minato said. 2.0 shook her head.

"No." She said. "I must protect you. It is my duty."

"Your... duty?" Minato rose his eyebrows. "2.0, do you think that this is a mission?"

"Yes. This is a mission to protect you from Death." 2.0 said.

"Well, I'm up anyway. So get out of my room, please." Minato said. "I think I can defend myself."

* * *

"Master!" Shadow Aigis ran up to Ikutsuki with a wide smile on her face. She had, after all, taken out the last Arcana Shadow. Ikutsuki's plan will be set in motion any second now. "I have good news!"

"What is it, Shadow Aigis?" Ikutsuki asked.

"It is done. All of the Arcana Shells are destroyed." Shadow Aigis said. "You were right. Putting them in 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Weapon bodies did make them incredibly easier to fight. You... never really intended to send them after Aigis at all, did you?"

"It would have been pointless. The entire group would have thought something was up from the get go. It was better to put my faith in you and have you destroy them all. I see I wasn't disappointed." Ikutsuki said. He was paying close attention to a ball of darkness that was being held up in a test tube. He would occasionally laugh to himself while he was doing so.

"Would you like to know what's in this, darling?" He asked, pointing to the ball of darkness. Shadow Aigis nodded as she walked up the stairs of the lab to get a closer look at what she was viewing.

"This... is Erebus himself. When Erebus is defeated, he becomes this little orb right here. I found it while I was looking at the Great Seal. I have a theory, and I'm about to test it right now. I have a theory that if you absorb the energy of this orb, you will become Erebus himself." Ikutsuki input a combination of letters and released the orb. He caressed it in his hands, gazing at it longingly.

"M-master... what are you about to do?" Aigis's Shadow was frightened. She didn't know what Ikutsuki was doing, but she could tell that it would end in disastrous consequences. Ikutsuki opened his mouth and rose the orb above it. Slowly he let go of the ball of darkness that was Erebus, and dropped it into his mouth. Ikutsuki's body was rejecting it, but he soon forced it down his throat.

"You... just... ate it!" Shadow Aigis backed away. A painful pulsating feeling came into Ikutsuki's head. He gripped it and started to scream. He fell to his knees. The glasses that he always wore were thrown off his head in the process. Shadow Aigis stared at Ikutsuki in horror. Was he dying!? She couldn't rush to save him. Her feet were locked in place due to the fear. Her only option was to gawk wide eyed at the sight before her. With one final surge of energy and scream, Ikutsuki tilted his head back as he was engulfed in black flames sprouting from the ground underneath him. The feelings of pain quickly faded away. No, Ikutsuki was now in bliss. The flames faded away. Ikutsuki got up, but staggered. He grabbed the wall for support. Panting, he looked over at Shadow Aigis. He smiled.

"Ikutsuki... are you okay!?" Shadow Aigis asked.

"I am more than okay..." Ikutsuki said. He blinked. The madman's once brown eyes turned completely golden, like a Shadow's. The shadowy aura that accompanied Shadows surrounded him too. "I haven't felt more alive in ages!" His voice became distorted. Demonic.

"You've... done it! Nothing can stand in your way now!" Shadow Aigis smiled. "Now we just need to wait for Nyx to come, and you can meet her and bring about the Fall!"

"This power..." Ikutsuki glanced at his hands and opened them. Pitch black flames erupted from them. "I can do anything! I must pay a visit to Tartarus. The REAL Tartarus." Ikutsuki smiled evilly. "It's time I get my favorite henchmen back."

* * *

It was close to November. Just one more week to go and November 4th would be right around the corner. November 4th held a special place in the hearts of the Seekers of Truth. And it was not a nice place. Minako could not understand why everyone was looking so serious. She didn't even bother asking her brother because he would always snap at her and tell her that it was something that he wouldn't want to talk about. If your own brother doesn't want to talk, then no one would.

She had found out that she was in Minato's class, so that was an upside to this down that everyone was in. This whole November 4th ordeal intrigued her. She wanted to know more about it, but she supposed that it would come to her in due time.

Right now, she was focused on making up for lost time. It had been ten full years since she saw her brother. Ten full years! She had asked him about his life up until they joined back together again, but some of the stories her twin was telling her she couldn't believe. There was no way that he could die and still be living!

'Well, you used to think that there was no way that someone could come in and out of a TV, but I guess that one's wrong, Minako." She told herself.

"Class, today we have a special announcement! We will have a new student joining us today!" Ms. Toriumi announced. "He's new to this city, so I expect you to give him a warm welcome. Please welcome Ryoji Mochizuki!"

"WHAT!?" Minato couldn't contain himself. He had to yell. He had to scream. As the scarfed 'teenager' walked into the room with a wide smile on his face, Minato desperately wanted to walk up and punch him right in the face. Minako looked to her left to see Aigis visible shaking, clenching her hands so tight that her palms were bleeding. Whoever this Ryoji boy was, both Minato and Aigis hated him.

"You know each other, Minato? Good! Then Ryoji can sit next to you!" Toriumi said.

"The seat's taken. The student's in the bathroom." Minato said.

"I don't care." Toriumi smirked.

'I swear, you bitch, if this is to spite me for calling you Maya, then you're going to have hell to pay. In the form of my fiance.' Minato thought as Ryoji sat next to Minato.

"Hello, Other me. Hello, Aigis. Beautiful as ever, I see. You have a nice ring on your finger. Where did you get it?" Ryoji asked.

"Kill yourself. Make my job easier." Aigis growled. "Or do you want me to do it for you? Would that satisfy your sick perverted desires to get in my pants?"

"Oh... the Ice Queen bares her fangs, just like usual." Ryoji said. He then noticed Minako looking at him. "Oh, and who are you you pretty little devil?"

"Ryoji... I swear to God. If you so much as lay a single goddamned finger on my FUCKING sister, I will deliver onto you a pain so tremendous, you're gonna wish you NEVER came back!" Minato threatened.

"Calm down, Minato. Don't you know I'm Death?" Ryoji asked.

"And I'm the Messiah." Minato returned.

"It seems that we're at a standstill then, other self." Ryoji said. "So, you never answered that question of mine, lovely Aigis. Where'd you get that ring from?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your girlfriend." Aigis warned. Ryoji let out a smug laugh.

"You all think you're so tough, don't you? The truth is, you're not. All three of you are in over your heads if you think that you can 'find the truth' and 'use the power of friendship to solve our problems!'. Listen. If you don't give in, you're all going to get hurt." Ryoji said.

"Is that a threat?" Minato asked.

"Depending on how you take it, yes." Ryoji said. "Don't you want to introduce me that darling sister of yours? I'd like to know her name. Or, if you'd rather me use our shared mind, then that's a viable option too."

"...This is my twin sister Minako Arisato." Minato sighed.

"So, once again, Aigis. Where'd you get the ring? It suits you. It's as cold looking as you are to me."

"Minato gave it to me. He's... marrying me after we defeat Ikutsuki." Aigis said.

"Defeat Ikutsuki? Do you think that you can do it now?" Ryoji asked, raising his eyebrow. "Well, I wasn't expecting myself to get revived again. I'll let you know something about Ikutsuki. He's not himself. Ikutsuki is no more. He is much more stronger, much more powerful than any of you right now. Lucky for you, I'm interested in taking your side."

"What do you mean?" Aigis asked.

"I mean that I'm on your side this time. I don't want this world to be destroyed. I like this world." Ryoji said. "This time, Ikutsuki is planning to rapture this Earth in his rage. His quest for revenge is costing the entire world's existence. He has much more on his side than last time. He now has Nyx."

"Nyx!?" Minato stared at his other wide eyed.

"What's Nyx?" Minako asked.

"I explained this to you, sis." Minato said. "The thing that pretty much killed me?"

"Oh." Was all that she said. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Back on track. I'm going to help you from now on. I'm the Death Arcana, so I can hold my own against anything." Ryoji said. "After class, tell everyone to meet me at the rooftops. We'll talk then."


	19. Family Reunion

At the end of the day, the three Arisatos and Ryoji stood at the rooftops of Gekkoukan High. Minato had texted everyone, telling them that they had to come up to the rooftops today because someone wanted to speak with them about something highly important to the case.

Minato couldn't believe that he was trusting Ryoji with this, but in a way, if he can't trust Ryoji, he can't trust himself. Ryoji is technically his Shadow. Now that Minato thought about it, Ryoji's strange attraction to Aigis when he was alive during the Nyx Crisis must have been some sort of freaky symbolism to Minato's attraction to Aigis, even though, at the time, he hated her. He must have been showing his true feelings to Aigis.

Devious bastard.

Minato's attention was turned to the door as it creaked open. The other members of the Seekers of Truth filed onto the rooftops, crowding around Minato, Aigis and Minako to see what was going on. As Ryoji came into their view, the group experienced mixed reactions. Those who were in SEES glared at him while those who were not in SEES stared at him. They knew that Ryoji was partially the cause of Erebus' revival.

"What are you doing here?" Junpei asked. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Please... I come in peace, Junpei-san." Ryoji held his hand up. "Minato, his sister and Aigis already know why I'm here, and I want to tell you. Disaster is going to strike soon. It's going to be on the day that Ikutsuki betrayed you and Labrys faced her Shadow, November 4th. There won't be a Midnight Channel broadcast that day. What happens on the 4th involves something that happened when time itself stopped. I'm sorry for being so cryptic, but that's all I know. I got this information from someone wearing a brown cloak."

"Brown cloak!?" Aigis asked. "What do you know about him?"

"Him?" Ryoji rose his eyebrow. "I'm... not allowed to tell."

"Why not?"

"Said that 'he' would reveal his true identity soon." Ryoji said. "Do you, by any chance, have raven's feather on you?"

"This thing?" Aigis took out the feather that she had found at the Yakushima beach and looked at it intently. "What's this gotta do with anything?"

"It's important. Keep it." Ryoji said. "Anyway, moving on. I'd like to stay in the dorm and help you with your quest. Would you let me?" He looked straight into Mitsuru's eyes, something that almost no man could ever do. They stood like that for a long time before Mitsuru sighed.

"Ryoji, welcome to the Seekers of Truth. Follow us to the dorm. It's where you'll be living from now on." She said.

"I cannot express my gratitude towards you, Mitsuru-san." Ryoji bowed.

'He sure is proper...' Thanatos said.

'You know I can hear you, right?' Ryoji's voice flowed into Minato's mind.

"Well, let's go." Aigis said, walking to the door. The rest of the team followed her outside the school.

About halfway to the dorm, the feather that was in Aigis's hands started to shine with a bright light.

"What's going on with this thing?" Aigis asked.

"He's close." Ryoji said. "That feather resonates when the hooded figure is near. I think we're going to find out who that guy really is in just a few seconds. He's probably waiting at the dorm."

The rest of the way to the dorm was silent. Not one person spoke. Aigis had a feeling that the mysterious man was at the dorm. Waiting for them.

* * *

Opening the doors to the dorm, Aigis was right. The first thing she was greeted with was the brown cloak standing in front of the Abyss of Time's door.

"Greetings and salutations, my friends." The figure bowed. "I was wondering when you would make it this far into your journey. You've done exceptionally well so far. However, I am here to test Aigis and Aigis alone. I need to see if she has what it takes to defeat the Goddess of Creation."

"Who are you really?" Aigis asked. "Why do you react to this feather?" She held the feather up so that the figure could see.

"Even if I told you you would not understand. It is best if I showed you." A black hand reached from the innards of the cloak. Wrapping the fingers around the cloak, the figure threw it off. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"M... Me...?" Aigis gazed at the true face of the figure wide eyed. It was her. Aigis looked into the eyes of what had to be herself. The same face and all. However, at the same time, it wasn't. It was as if the figure was a reverse version of Aigis. Black hair, the same length as Aigis's blonde, fell down to her face. What would have been her white was black. Red eyes that she had the funniest feeling that she knew from somewhere gazed into her very soul. The figure had a red 'skirt' on that was decorated with the same kind of feather that was in Aigis's hands. The feather in her hands pulsated wildly.

"Yes, Aigis. You." It said. Even it's voice was the same as hers. Something was impersonating her. That must be it! "I have always been by your side since the first time that you saw me. I was always watching you from the Shadows, guiding you in the right direction when you were lost. Do you see the Abyss of Time behind me? I opened it back up. I was afraid that you weren't going to find out in time and that Nyx would make contact with Erebus. I tested your skills once in the Abyss, but as you can see, that didn't end well. Since I now know that you don't know who I am at all, I don't need to keep my identity a secret anymore. I am you. You are me. I've come from the sea of your soul to test your might today. I... am a Shadow. The true self..."

"That's impossible! You can't be Aigis's Shadow!" Fuuka yelled. "Her Shadow is already here working for Ikutsuki!"

"I am Aigis's true Shadow. The feelings that she locks away for none to see. At her current strength she stands no chance against Ikutsuki. That is why I am here. To prepare you." The real Shadow Aigis grabbed both of the katanas that were placed on her hips. Swinging them outwards, she prepared herself for battle. "Come, Aigis! Prove to me you have what it takes to save humanity!" A visor in the style of a red butterfly fell onto her face as she charged at Aigis.

"Get out of the way!" Yosuke yelled, jumping to the side.

"Orpheus Telos!" Aigis yelled, sidestepping to the right. Minako gasped in surprise as Orpheus Telos jumped out of the blonde robot and swung it's harp at the apparent Shadow. The Shadow barely dodged the attack from Orpheus. In return, Shadow Aigis slashed at Aigis with both of her swords. Aigis swung hers in time to block the attack.

"So, remember me yet!?" She asked as their blades clashed.

"Am I supposed to? I don't even know who you are!" Aigis yelled back.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory!" Knocking Aigis away, her Shadow put the two blades back in their sheaths and threw them aside. Reaching behind her, she drew a gargantuan axe made of pure gold.

"An axe? Why would you sacrifice your speed?" Aigis asked. She couldn't answer as she was knocked aside by the axe colliding with her side. Even with the axe she was fast! Aigis rolled along the floor of the dorm only to be caught by the desk. Raising her visor, her Shadow called out to her.

"Hey! Do I ring any bells yet!?" Now that Aigis thought about it, she could have sworn she saw someone with a golden axe and an all black body shell. She shook it off as she jumped back into action. Aigis slashed at her Shadow. Shadow Aigis rose her axe.

"You won't forget this!" She yelled, slamming it into Aigis's side once more. Flying away, Aigis corrected herself and started to shoot at her Shadow with everything in her arsenal.

"I can't hold back any longer. Forgive me, Aigis." A mass of pink butterflies circled around her Shadow.

"Origa Mode..." Adachi said.

"Big Bro... I'm scared..." Nanako clamped onto her cousin's leg.

"It's okay, Nanako... Aigis is gonna beat that big bad meanie..." Yu said. "You're safe..."

"This is insanity." Dojima's mouth was agape.

"Then I will not be able to hold back either..." Aigis said. "Final sequence." Her Orgia Mode activated. The two stared each other down, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Does this bring back any memories? Memories from the day that time stopped!? Two years ago today I appeared here to test your strength!" Her Shadow said. Aigis deactivated her Origa Mode. She slowly walked to her Shadow.

"What's she doing?" Minako asked.

Her Shadow deactivated it's own Origa Mode.

Aigis fell to her knees in front of her, clasping her hand.

"It's you..." She said. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "It's you... Metis... Sister..."

"Aigis..." Metis smiled warmly at her.

"Why?" Aigis asked. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you do this to _him_!?" Aigis pointed to Junpei.

"Being forgotten isn't a good feeling, Sister. However, I felt that... If I stayed away from you, if I helped you from the sidelines, If I endured the pain of being forgotten... I would be able to repent for all the sorrow that I have caused. Shadows... they never truly die. They, however, succumb to a fate worse than death. The memories that person has of that Shadow are locked away, and only by seeing that Shadow again will they ever remember who that person is. That is why I wore the cloak. I understand... if you hate me, Sister." Metis said, looking down. "I... I actually want you to hate me."

Aigis stood up. She pulled her hand back and slapped Metis.

"Hate you?" She asked. "You want me to hate you!? I'd never be able to hate you, Metis!"

"And why is that? Why, after all the things that I have done to you, you still love me!?" Metis returned.

"Because you're my sister!" Aigis yelled. "I told you before! You're my sister first and my Shadow second!"

"Metis... is that really you?" Junpei walked up to the two. "Please, Metis... tell me it's you!"

"J-J-Junpei..." Metis turned to the man that she was head over heels in love with for the first journey. "Yes... It's me, Junpei! It's me... Metis!"

"I thought I had lost you..." Junpei, for the first time in years, started to cry. "I looked everywhere... I tried so hard to find you! Why... Tell me... why did you do it? Why did you side with him?"

"I was... I was alone, and confused..." Metis said. "I didn't know right from wrong... I was so... angry at the world... I can't even remember why... But I'm here now. I'm here and I'm never going to go away. Bet on it."

"We have an Abyss to explore again, Sister." Aigis smiled, drying her tears. "Just like the good old days."

"Let's go, Sister." Metis said.

"I see now... that's what I've been looking for." Shadow Labrys announced. Everyone turned to look at her. "How to deal with loss... abandonment... That day, when Yosuke got hurt... I didn't know what had came over me. It felt like he was being taken away from me, and I didn't want that. I didn't want that because he was the only one who understood me for who I was. That's my issue... I can't deal with loss..."

"Shadow Labrys..." Yukiko smiled at her.

"Well, my time is done here." Shadow Labrys stated. "It's back into the mind of the original I go. It was fun, you guys. Thanks for putting up with me." She shadowy aura from Shadow Labrys faded, along with her eyes. The yellow slits went back to the normal red eye color. Shadow Labrys had returned to the sea of Labrys's soul, and Labrys had returned once more.

"Wh-wha? Where am I?" Labrys asked. "Last I remembered I was in some black place with my Shadow asking me a bunch of questions!"

"That doesn't matter right now. Explanations can come later. Right now, we need to find Ikutsuki. He's somewhere in the Abyss of Time!" Ryoji said.

Everyone nodded, with a stern look of determination on their faces.


	20. Old Rivals

Stepping down into the Abyss of Time the group noted that everything looked similar to how it once did, save for one detail. In the middle of the Desert of Doors stood a gigantic door that was sealed with seven keyholes. Aigis had a bad feeling about what that meant.

"There are no doors opened! We can't progress through here if we wanted to." Metis said after checking to see if any of the doors that were already there would open.

"So our only choice is to turn back and wait for something to happen here..." Chie said. "Damn! That Ikutsuki guy really gets on my nerves!"

"We have no choice. Let's fall back for now." Mitsuru said, turning back towards the stairs that would lead them back into the dorm. She hated wearing heels in here considering they would always sink into the sand and make her walk sloppily.

During the night, Aigis had called Metis into her room. She wanted to talk with her about something. Metis slowly opened the door as to not disturb anyone who was sleeping and walked into the room. Aigis smiled at her as she patted the empty space next to her on her bed. Metis sat down and looked at Aigis.

"You called for me?" Metis asked.

"Yeah." Aigis looked down. "You're my Shadow, right? So... I was wondering... do you know how I truly feel towards Minato? Lately... Lately I've been having doubts about him. But... that can't be real because I love him with all of my heart, right?"

"You need my confirmation on whether or not you love him, don't you?" Metis asked. Aigis nodded. "Alright... well, I don't think that you're going to like what you're about to hear, Aigis."

The face that Aigis made told her that she was prepared for it.

"You love him. With all of your heart, Aigis. However... there's a part of you that still hasn't forgiven him, and would like nothing more than to crush him underneath of your boot." Metis said.

"W-What?" Asked Aigis.

"The innermost feelings that you hold for him is hate. You want revenge. What for is what you're about to ask right now, so I'll just go ahead and say it anyway. You want revenge for all of those days that he spent being cruel to you, so do you know what you do to him? You use your strength and roboticness to your advantage. You have the boy wrapped around your finger, and you're never going to let him go. You want _him_ to feel what it felt to be ignored, to be treated with such contempt that wasn't even understandable at the time. You know why he did all of that, right?"

"Why did he do all of that, Metis?" Wiping her eyes due to her tiredness, Aigis laid back a little.

"Because. You were 'Big Sis'. I think he figured that out when he first saw you. I think he knew from the very beginning that you were his 'Big Sis'. He loathed you while he was at the orphanage. He thought that you had abandoned him, so he treated you like what you are. A machine. Machines don't have feelings. They don't have a sense of right and wrong. They can't tell if someone's angry with them or if they're happy with them. For a time, you were just like that. The only thing going in your head right then and there was 'Protect Minato'. You didn't know why at the time, but that was your primary objective." Metis said. "That's how you truly feel about him."

"Is that why I... I use my combat body around him sometimes? To knock him around?" Aigis asked. Metis gave a slow nod.

"I need to talk with him." Aigis pushed herself up and out of bed. She started to walk towards the door, but Metis grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you really expect him to be up at 2 in the morning?" Metis asked. "Seriously, Sister, sometimes you don't use that supercomputer brain of yours."

"People do stupid things when they're in love, Metis. Hasn't anyone told you that?" Aigis smiled.

"I'm tired." Metis changed the subject. "Can I sleep here tonight? I got a long day ahead of me. What with going back into school and all..."

"Sure." Aigis said.

* * *

Minato was laying down on the couch in the common area listening to Burn My Dread. He felt that today was just one of those days that nothing bad could happen. The weather was beautiful, the temperature was just right, and he was able to get some R&R. Or, he thought he could. As he shut his eyes he couldn't help but feel eyes on him, watching. A soft finger poking his cheek opened his eyes. He saw Aigis smiling down at him. He paused the music and sat up.

"Hey Ai-chan. What's up?" Minato asked. Aigis's smile faded.

"Can we... talk to each other?" Aigis asked.

"What'd I do this time, Aigis?" Minato rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing that you did. It's something that I've been doing." Aigis looked apologetic. Minato rose his eyebrows before following Aigis to her room.

Once getting into the room, Aigis motioned for Minato to sit on her bed while she shut the door and locked it. She sat down beside him.

"Last night I talked to Metis about what's been going on in my head about you lately." Aigis said. "She told me how I really feel about you..."

"And that is?" Minato asked.

"How I secretly despise you, yet still unconditionally love you. You... you were acting like such a jerk to me before we got together that it left some kind of grudge with me. I... wanted to make you feel how I felt when you were treating me like a machine. To be treated coldly, harshly, like I don't have feelings... and I'm so sorry..." In one swift motion Aigis turned towards Minato and grabbed his shirt, burying her face into his chest. He felt her sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so sorry that I'm such an inconsiderate bitch that's so selfish she can't let things go and I'm such a horrible person! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN A HEARTLESS BITCH LIKE ME!" Her sobs and sniffles into his chest were only amplified by her moans and groans of sorrow. The two stayed in that position until Minato felt something odd.

His vision was blurring.

What was going on?

"Shhh... It's okay, Aigis... don't cry... I can't stand it when you cry... why do you cry so much?" Minato asked, brushing his hand through her hair as he embraced her. "If it's anyone who doesn't deserve anyone, It's me. You deserve better than _me_. You're an angel while I'm just the devil. I'm a real selfish, heartless bastard. I'm scum. Pitiful." Minato's voice hitched. His vision blurred even more.

Now he knew what this was.

Tears.

Minato couldn't help but smile to himself. He remembered little five year old Minato bawling his eyes out over the fact that he and Aigis were separated from each other in the orphanage. He's waited many long years for this feeling to overcome him once again.

Aigis looked up from his chest to his face. She saw his eyes were bloodshot, and he had a small smile on his face.

"M-Minato, what's wrong?" She reached up and touched the space underneath his eye. "T-Tears...? Minato... you're crying? You're crying for me?"

"Aigis... I love you so much." Minato said, looking into Aigis's own tear flooded eyes. "This marriage... This is our second chance at this whole love thing. No more hate. Let's promise each other that from now on we'll treat each other without a whole 'revenge' thing going on, and if we have a problem we should tell each other about it."

"I promise." Aigis said.

"Good... let's sit here for a while. I don't want to let everyone know that 'Iron Wall Minato' was crying. It'd ruin my reputation!"

"You know... you couldn't be the devil even if you tried, Mina-kun." Aigis said.

"And why's that?" Minato asked smiling at her.

"Because... devils don't cry." Aigis smiled back.

"You've been playing too many video games, Aigis." Minato joked. "Is Junpei getting to you?"

"I'm not all 'girly girl' like Yukari, Minato." Aigis laughed. She was actually laughing genuinely this time. Minato joined in too. Aigis got off the bed and tugged on the covers, making Minato get off too. Aigis got in bed and urged Minato to get in with her. The blue haired boy complied. When he got in, the blonde robot jumped into his arms.

Never before did it feel so right to the both of them to just lay there hugging each other.

"I think we both need a shower." Aigis notes, surprising Minato.

"W-What do you mean?" Minato asked. Did he smell? He quickly checked himself, but he couldn't find anything wrong with him. Aigis laughed.

"No silly, let's just take a shower together." Aigis said. "It's what couples do, right?"

"I don't really think couples take showers together, Aigis." Minato said. Aigis jumped out of bed and pulled Minato by the arm towards the shower rooms of the dorm.

"Too bad!" Aigis smiled.

They reached the shower room and Aigis threw Minato inside quickly so that no one would see. They were using the girl's room because it was closest to them. She told him to go on ahead without her and that she'd be in in a second.

True to her word, it only took Aigis a few seconds to get into the shower herself.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing you like that." Minato admitted, grabbing the soap.

"You've seen me naked before Minato." Aigis said. "While we're in here we can talk in complete and utter privacy."

"So that's why you dragged me into the shower..." Minato said.

"Remember when I first joined school?" Aigis asked. "How I said 'I must be by his side always.' and got you so pissed off that after class you rammed me into a wall and started yelling at me? 'I swear to God, if you say anything like that one more time I wont hesitate in deactivating you!' You said. Made me feel horrible that day."

"So are we just letting all of our frustrations out here?" Minato asked. "Alright. There was that one time when I was sitting down on the couch and then all of a sudden you hit me in the back of the head because I forgot to clean my room. I was so utterly confused."

"Wash my back for me? Can't reach it." Aigis asked, turning around. "There was that one time when you tricked me at the bridge after we beat the final Arcana Shadow. Honestly, thinking back on it I feel so dumb for falling for that. 'Can we go home now?'..."

"Now you're just taunting me, Aigis. This is making me want to bed you more and more, you know." Minato said.

"Is that about the 'can we go home now' thing or the fact that you're washing my back for me?" Aigis smiled.

"The fact that me and you are here naked sitting in a shower." Minato returned.

"You know what's coming up, Minato?" Aigis asked.

"What is?"

"The day that we all went to Kyoto. Maybe we should go back there for nostalgia." Aigis said. She noticed that Minato had locked up instantly.

"K-K-Kyoto!?" Minato asked. "I think that I'll pass, thanks!"

"What's wrong with Kyoto? I was planning on going there for our honeymoon. It was such a nice place!" Aigis pouted.

"Well, there's something that happened there to me while I was there the last time we went to Kyoto. It's something that I'm taking to the grave. I made a blood pact to keep this secret." Said Minato, who thought that he must have been sweating from all of the moisture on his face. He couldn't tell if it was the steamy water from the shower or if it was actually sweat. Aigis smirked and stepped towards Minato. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging off of him.

'Oh crap. She's pulling out seductive tactics!' Minato thought.

"Oh come on you big meanie... can't you tell your loving fiance about what happened in Kyoto? I promise I won't tell anyone..." Aigis said.

"You know I hate it when you do that to me because it makes me tell you everything, right? Oh well... The guys snuck into the hot springs while you girls were in there and we escaped. There." Minato said.

"Wow." Aigis said. "Tell me something I don't know." Minato did a double take.

"What? You knew!?" Minato asked, looking at the girl sitting on his lap.

"Of course I did! You honestly think a little steam would make my sensors go to shit?" Aigis asked. "I could see you guys a mile away if I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you... you know, turn us in?" Minato asked.

"Thought you were smart, Mina-kun. Remember how I started to change at around November back then? I was beginning to... you know, love you." Aigis explained. "I couldn't let Mitsuru get you and the others. Besides, I know that Junpei and Ryoji were the masterminds behind that. Don't you worry... I got them. I got them good."

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked, worried.

"Just don't ask either of them about the 21st of November. Or maybe you should if you want a laugh. When that day comes watch what happens with Junpei. Remember how he never came out of his room that day?" Aigis asked.

"You're devious, aren't you?" Minato asked. Aigis only smiled in response.

* * *

"Midnight's soon, guys." Ryoji stated, looking at the clock. "I don't have a good feeling about midnight right now."

"You think... The Dark Hour's gonna make it's return?" Akihiko asked. Ryoji nodded.

"If Ikutsuki's planning anything, then he mind as well do it now." Ryoji said. "Prepare yourselves, guys." The clock read 11:59.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the Seekers of Truth watched the clock with anticipation. Aigis held Minato tightly. She had to admit that she herself was scared of what may happen. Seconds seemed to go by as slow as a snail. Until finally, the clock struck twelve. Everyone exhaled, not even knowing they were holding their breath. However, as the color of the world changed to a greenish tint and blood was suddenly strewn across the walls, they inhaled again. Minato gulped as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Minato?" Asked Mitsuru, who was getting up to meet him.

"I'm not the only one, right?" Minato turned to the group. "I'm not the only one who wants to know if it's back for real, right?"

"What are you talking about, Minato?" Minako asked.

"I want to know if it's back or not." Minato said. He walked out of the door without another word. No one bothered to stop him as they knew what he was going to check.

Walking the bloody streets, Minato kept a firm grip on the Holy Grail. He reached for his other, the Duex Xiphos, but he remembered that he had handed that one down to Aigis. It didn't matter. He was better with one sword than two anyway. He had to admit, Metis, although she's more of an axe wielder, was very skilled with her dual katanas. A distorted noise came from his left. He pushed the sword partway out of the sheath with his thumb, grip still tight. His eyes darted around for signs of whatever was coming at him. He knew it was a Shadow. Suddenly, a giant red demonic looking Shadow charged at him. It was a Minotaur. If he recalled, this one was weak to Bufu skills. He opened the palm of his hand fully expecting the card that contained Messiah to come down, but it never came. Minato's eyes widened as the Minotaur pulled it's arm back. He closed his eyes. He heard a primal roar, forcing him to open his eyes and look upwards. Thanatos was flying out from nowhere. Wait... that wasn't Thanatos... that was... Ryoji! Ryoji slashed open the Minotaur and started working on the lesser being that had showed up. Ryoji placed his hands on the ground as he opened his maw. A purple ball of electricity emitted from his mouth. Soon, the ball exploded into a beam of purple electricity and decimated the other Shadows. He swung his arms upward. For a second it seemed like nothing would happen, but an explosion of blue flames that towered above even the dorm erupted from the ground beneath the rest, wiping them out. Slowly, Ryoji turned his head towards Minato.

"Forgot to tell you..." Ryoji panted. He must have tired himself out while reaching Minato's position. "We'll all need these from now on..." He handed Minato a silver gun. "SEES" was inscribed upon the handle, as well as "Arisato Minato". If a normal person recieved this they would think that there was something wrong with the person who was giving it to them, but Minato knew better. This was an Evoker. Specially designed to summon your Persona. It was much better than the card, in Minato's opinion, because sometimes he could summon multiple Personas at once with it for a devastating attack. It usually knocked him for a loop though, so he didn't rely on it too much.

"Evokers." Minato noted, cradling it in his hand, getting a nice feel for it. It had been a while since he held one before."

"The cards don't work anymore for some reason. So now we're doing Evokers again." Ryoji said. "I don't need one. I can already turn into the Death Arcana Shadow." Minato started throwing his gun upwards, catching it with his fingers. He started to spin the Evoker in his hands, doing all sorts of flashy tricks with it. He shot himself in the temple, sending Thanatos out. Then in the front of his head, sending out Orpheus. Shooting underneath his jaw, he summoned Messiah. Putting the gun in the hold holster he kept attached to the Gekkoukan outfit, he smirked.

"Let's go." Minato said. Ryoji joined Minato's stroll down the green streets tainted with blood. Looking to the left and right, the two noticed coffins littering the ground. Transmogrification. During the Dark Hour, those who didn't have the potential to use a Persona turned into coffins so that the Shadows would leave them alone. Minato recalled that there was a group of three people who would go around waking people from their coffins and killing them. They were named Strega. He remembered their final confrontation with their leader, Takaya, and how filled with rage Akihiko was. How brutal his punches were. They had killed his childhood friend Shinjiro. It still gave him the chills thinking about it.

Gekkoukan was just around the corner. However, it didn't look like the two would get to the school without a fight. Shadows ambushed the duo. Minato drew his sword and his Evoker, while Ryoji transformed into Death. Minato slashed at a Musha while using his other hand to shoot himself, summoning Orpheus to blast it with fire. It was almost instantly destroyed. Ryoji's Maziodyne hit the Minotaur that was after him with great force to it. Two Mayas were instantly felled when Minato summoned Thanatos to attack them with Magarudyne. A Magus came from behind him and slammed him with Bufudyne. Putting the Evoker to his head, Messiah answered his call and sent a lightning bolt down on the Magus, instantly killing it. Minato was sent to the floor as a Minotaur punched him in the back. Ryoji saw this and slashed it into the air. Crystals of ice were sent from the blade and pierced the Minotaur. Looking downwards the blue haired teen saw a dark circle. His eyes widened as he jumped out of the way of the Mudoon, narrowly avoiding it. A Phantom was looking straight at him. Summoning Orpheus Telos, the Persona made a ray of light come down on to the ground. The Morning Star exploded, taking multiple Shadows with it. Ryoji jumped to Minato's back. The two circled around each other, starting to get surrounded by the Shadows.

"I can't go on like this..." Ryoji exhaled sharply.

"Me neither..." Minato tiredly held the Holy Grail in his hands. The Shadows progressed further and further to them. Minato didn't have enough energy to summon Messiah to take care of them. The Shadows got closer and closer and closer. Ryoji thought that this would be his end.

They braced themselves for their death. Seconds passed, but it never came. The Shadows were all screaming. Multiple holes littered a Minotaur as it fell down. Tables were slashed to pieces. Beasts and Gigases and Jotuns alike were instantly felled, with even more holes in them. The smell of gunpowder permeated through the air. The only thing that they could hear were the sounds of gunfire. Minato opened his eyes and saw a pure white body with parts of gold and silver. In the figure's hands was a sword. The Deux Xiphos.

"Let's get this party started!" Aigis yelled, charging into the mob of Shadows.

"ARTEMISIA!" Multiple Bufudynes destroyed Shadows.

"CAESAR!" Lightning strikes littered the floor.

"IZANAGI!" A ray of lightning blasted through a group of Wheels.

The entire Seekers of Truth walked forward, wearing red armbands that have "SEES" woven into them. Aigis smiled as she tossed one to Minato and the other to Ryoji.

"Welcome back to SEES, you two." Mitsuru said.

"This isn't about solving the case anymore!" Chie announced. "It's about saving the world!" Aigis switched to Pallas Athena and cats a Diarahan on both Minato and Ryoji.

"Thanks. Those were some stylish moves you were pulling off there, Ai-chan." Minato commented.

"Thanks. I think you might owe me one." Aigis joked.

"Don't count on it." Minato smirked. He walked up to his twin with a serious look on his face. "Minako, if we're going to go forward, then I need to teach you something."

"How to summon my Persona?" She asked. "I kinda figured that much."

"Alright. This is going to be a little scary at first, but you'll get used to blasting your brains out to summon whatever answers to your call." Minato said. "Now follow after me." He rose the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Minako gasped at what happened next. Orpheus appeared behind him, but then disappeared. "Think you can do that?"

"I'll try..." Minako took the Evoker that Adachi gave her and rose it to her head. She started shaking so much that the gun fell out of her hand. She bent over to pick it back up and replaced it at her head. She gulped. "Here goes..." She pulled the trigger.

For a brief second, she felt like she had just killed herself.

But during that brief second, she felt power. Power like she had never felt before.

**Thou art I, and I art thou.**

**From the sea of thy soul I cometh.**

**I am Orpheus. Master of Strings.**

"Wait a second what!?" Minato looked at the form that Orpheus took before Minako. The light blue was now orange. The harp was shaped in a heart, and it had long flowing brown hair.

"Orpheus!? What the heck!? I thought that was your Persona?" Minako asked.

"Maybe it's because your twins?" Minato's Orpheus asked. "I mean, it's not that hard to understand..."

"Yes it is!" Aigis yelled. "How come you don't look like that!? I'm a girl!"

"Well, my logic behind this is that since Minako is Minato's twin that means that she's the female counterpart to him. I guess _my_ female counterpart answered to her." Orpheus said.

"BUT EXPLAIN HOW I GET YOU!" Aigis shouted.

"Maybe because I was passed down to you when Minato died." Orpheus groaned in annoyance. "Look, can we just get going? The Dark Hour ends in 40 minutes."

They were about to reach Gekkoukan High. Just one more right turn and they would be facing the school that had once been Tartarus. 30 minutes left. SEES turned the corner anxiously awaiting what they'd see.

They never expected to see what they were seeing right now.

"Greetings and salutations, my friends. It seems that you have made it here alive. Shadows... never did do anything good now, did they?" A mocking voice came from the entrance of the school. As predicted, the school had transformed into Tartarus. The gigantic tower loomed over SEES.

"That's not possible!" Akihiko yelled. "There's no way he can be alive!" The man who Akihiko was referring to was wearing nothing but blue jeans that were ripped. He had a while belt wrapped around them to keep them from falling down, they also held a revolver. The jeans looked one size too big. His arms were decorated with tatoos. He had long, flowing brown hair. His yellow eyes glared at the group of Persona users before him.

"Oh, I am alive, Sanada. Alive as ever before. I have been resurrected through master Ikutsuki!" Takaya Sakaki, the leader of Strega, walked out of the tower of a school. Beside him were two others. Minato knew who they were already. Jin and Chidori.

"Ikutsuki revived you!?" Minato asked. "You can't bring people back from the dead!"

"Do not underestimate the powers of Lord Erebus." Takaya smirked. "He can bring people back from the dead. I have been reborn!"

"Chi... Chidori..." Junpei looked at the emotionless red haired girl that stood to Takaya's right. Jin, who was at Takaya's left, smirked.

"What's wrong, Iori? Missing your girlfriend?" He asked.

"He has one already!" Metis yelled, taking Junpei by the arm. "So back off!"

"We killed you once and we can do it again!" Aigis said.

"Ah, and so the Angel of Life bares her fangs..." Takaya said. "Tell me something, Heartless Armed Angel, do you really expect me to be as weak and frail as last time?"

"You're outnumbered." Aigis stated.

"That, my friends, is true." Takaya said. "But what is also true is that the next time we meet, it is you who will be outnumbered and outpowered. Lord Erebus's secret weapon is complete, and he will be using it soon. Farewell for now, SEES." Strega disappeared from their position as the Dark Hour ended. The school reverted back to it's normal shape and size and the moon shrank. The blood was instantly cleaned up. The coffins were now people once again. The green tint of the world faded.

"THAT BASTARD!" Akihiko yelled.

* * *

Ikutsuki walked up and down the purple colored hallway, checking every tube that he came across to see if his weapons were ready for deployment. It was November 4th. He loved that date. He figured that Ryoji had already told them that Nyx was on her way. All he needs to do is contact her. He is, after all, Erebus himself. Beside him, Shadow Aigis shuddered. This room always creeped her out. What was inside the tubes were clones of Aigis. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some taller than the others, some shorter than the others.

"I am sorry that you have to see this, but I must show you my secret weapon so you get familiar with it." Ikutsuki said. "This weapon... will absolutely crush SEES." They came to a door that was labeled 'DANGER: Do not enter without permission!'. Ikutsuki walked over to a panel on the wall beside the door and typed a code in. The door opened slowly.

Shadow Aigis gasped.

"And now... we wait... for SEES to come face to face with their doom." Ikutsuki smiled.


	21. Aigis XLR

**If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make the chapters MUCH longer than they usually are. I hope you enjoy!**

**On a side note, I just beat DMC3. Damn Mission 19.**

* * *

The entirety of SEES stood there with a surprised expression on their face. How could they not? An enemy that they killed had been resurrected from the dead. They were overcome with silence and fear. If Ikutsuki has gotten so powerful as to raise the dead, then their hopes of winning were grim. Would they be able to defeat him? Would they be able to save the world? These were questions that Aigis constantly asked herself as she walked back to the dorm. The rest of the team followed her lead.

"What do we do?" Mitsuru asked. "Is all hope lost? Is Ikutsuki that powerful?" This came as a surprise to the rest of the team. Mitsuru Kirijo was many things, but she wasn't helpless and scared. Seeing her in this state put everyone in a state of shock. No one knew what was going to happen next. This couldn't be the end of their adventure. They had so much more to do!

"Guys, we can't lose hope!" Minato ran in front of Aigis and turned around. He had a determined look on his face. "I'm tired of running scared. We were like this before, remember? When we all thought Nyx was going to kill us? When we all thought that we were going to die? Now is the time when we _can't_ lose hope! We _can't_ give up! But we got through it! We went up there to the top of Tartarus and defeated Nyx! So are we really going to lose hope like this!? Ikutsuki is in the Abyss of Time, that much I can figure. So let's go in there and let's end this once and for all!"

"None of the doors are opened, Minato!" Adachi said. "But you're right. There is no place for lost hope here. We have to press on and persevere. I'm not letting this world go to chaos."

"I too agree." 2.0 nodded.

"So we're ready to end this entire thing, huh?" Akihiko slammed his fists together. "Count me in."

"We'll stand by you!" Yu spoke for himself and the rest of the group.

"I am calling us all out of school for the week. We should at least get halfway through the Abyss by that time. I want to start going to Tartarus nightly, so your nights are forfeit to me. Forgive me for the inconvenience. I know Mr. and Mrs. Arisato like their... alone time." Mitsuru said, causing Aigis and Minato to blush madly and look at each other.

'You two kinda _do_ go at it way too much.' Orpheus admitted.

"Let's just go home now. We need our rest. A lot of things happened today that we need to think over." Yosuke said.

"I agree with Yosuke-kun. There's a lot on our minds. I can tell." Labrys nodded.

* * *

SEES gathered in the meeting room on the 4th floor. They were all ready to go over the facts of the case.

"The Dark Hour is back." Ryoji said. "That is because of the defeat of the twelve Arcana Shadows, but that must have happened in the background while you were solving the case."

"Tartarus made its return along with it." Minato added. "And with Tartarus came the Abyss of Time."

"If the Abyss of Time is back then that means that Erebus is too." Metis stated. "So Ikutsuki wants to bring about the Fall."

"If he wants to bring about the fall then he needs Erebus _and_ Nyx for it. And we all know that Nyx and Erebus are sealed off. The only way he can make contact between the two is bringing one to the other, but that's impossible. You can't get to Erebus anymore because the Great Seal is in the way." Aigis said.

"There was a way to get to Erebus, Aigis." Akihiko said. "The Abyss of Time. He went through there to get to Erebus."

"But how could he unlock the door there? You need the seven keys!" Junpei said.

How could Ikutsuki get the keys? Yu thought over the details of Ikutsuki and who he was working with. Strega came into the picture after the Dark Hour arrived, so he ruled them out. Ikutsuki had to have an accomplice.

"He had to have had an accomplice." Yu said. "That's the only way."

"You're right partner." Yosuke nodded in agreement. There was no other way. "Does anyone have any idea who that accomplice could be?"

"Whenever I saw Ikutsuki there was someone with him. I don't remember who, though..." Labrys fidgeted with her fingers.

"Wasn't it Shadow Aigis? Or, what we thought was Shadow Aigis?" Yukari glanced at everyone around her.

"That's right!" Fuuka commented. "But if it's not Aigis's Shadow, then who could it be?"

"Something's been going on through my mind, lately." Yu announced. "And I want to get this out there. Who is this 'Goddess of Creation' that Philemon and Metis were talking about?"

"I honestly have no idea, I'm sorry. I only heard it from Philemon." Metis said in response to everyone's eyes falling on her.

"Then we have nowhere to go from there..." Akihiko sighed.

"Do you... think that it could be that he had 'Shadow Aigis' go around collecting the keys?" Kanji offered.

"That's possible." Mitsuru said. She was about to add something else in but a massive earthquake stopped her. Everyone jumped underneath the long table, bracing themselves. As fast as it had occurred, the earthquake subsided.

"THE ABYSS!" Junpei yelled. "I've felt this kind of earthquake before! It's the Abyss!"

"We must hurry." 2.0 said, running down the stairs. Everyone followed her, Aigis opting to jump down from the railing. She ran into the Abyss, followed by everyone else.

The Desert of Doors had changed. The gigantic door in the middle that refused to open was now opened. There were no other doors except for that one.

"We've no choice but to enter that door." Naoto pointed out. Naoto had moved into the dorm right after Yu and the others saved her. She wasn't there for the show of the Dark Hour's return, but Yu had caught the girl up on everything that had transpired while she was away. She caught everything quickly so Yu didn't have to explain much.

"Is everyone ready? We won't go in until we're all ready." Aigis announced. Everyone armed themselves as fast as they could. They wanted to end this. "Then let's go."

Aigis took a deep breath as she stepped into the gigantic door. She had a thought that if the same thing were to take place, if she had to fight her friends once more, then she'd use the keys that she received from beating them to go back in time to find out the truth of what had happened. She wanted to know two things. Why Ikutsuki was doing this in the first place, and who 'Shadow Aigis' was.

* * *

Stepping through that door felt like she was tearing herself apart. It was the worst pain that she had ever felt. She grit her teeth as the traveled through.

She came out the other end of the door flying. She landed on her back. Aigis got up and looked at her surroundings. There were blocks floating in the air around her. She was standing on a dilapidated bridge that led to a metallic purple castle. It looked like something that you would see out of a sci-fi flick. There were multiple towers, but the area that interested her most was the tower that had a flashing window. It was like it was pointing her in that direction. She started to walk towards her but she was interrupted by a voice.

"What a landing..." Aigis looked left and saw Minato laying down on the ground beside her.

"Minato, are you alright?" She asked, offering him her hand. He gladly took in and the blonde helped him up off of the ground. Minato took a look around himself.

"This place is nothing like I've ever seen before. I guess this is where Ikutsuki is holed up, isn't it?" Minato asked. It was a rhetoric question, but Aigis answered it with a 'maybe' anyway.

"Hahahahaha! I'm glad that you could make it, Aigis, Minato!" Ikutuski's voice reverberated through the air. They looked up in the sky, not being able to tell where Ikutsuki was. "In one of your hands is a Key. I'm sure you know the drill with this, no? You and your whole 'SEES' were split up because you had differing beliefs of what to do with the Abyss of Time. You all want to use the Abyss for something, so I've decided to play upon that to pit you all against each other. Think of it like the Grand Prix that took place in the Other Time. I'm wondering... will you be the first to run into my secret weapon?"

"Secret weapon? What's he talking about?" Aigis asked.

"We should get in here first and ask questions later. I guess we have to fight our friends again." Minato said. "I'm glad... that I'm on your side."

"Me too." Aigis smiled. "But I'm worried about your sister."

"M-Minako... I wonder what she wants to use the Abyss of Time for?" Minato asked himself. "It's probably to learn more about our parents. Hell, I wanna know more about them too. But what's important now is that we take care of Ikutsuki. We can find out about them later."

"Minato... do you want to go through with this? You're going to be fighting your sister..." Aigis said. "I don't mind if you want to switch with someone, even though that means I have to fight with you."

"No. I'm sure that she's going to be alright. I'm not one to give up easily. You know that." Minato said. "Let's go."

The duo slowly walked into the castle. The inside looked eerily similar to the Yakushima Lab that Metis had blown up in her attempt to kill Aigis at Yakushima. Shadows littered the area. Aigis shot a Maya in the head while looking out for other, more dangerous Shadows. Minato threw his sword into the face of a Cyclops. He opened his palm and caught the sword as it was sent flying back from Thanatos. Aigis put more holes into a Wheel as a Raven swooped down to attack Minato. Thanatos appeared and cast a Maragidyne to destroy the Shadow.

"Who do you think we're going to meet up with first?" Aigis asked, sending a massive amount of missiles flying at a Jotun.

"Forgot you had missile launchers... I'm guessing Minako knowing our luck." Minato slashed through another Cyclops.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Aigis said, firing more missile rounds. She tapped Minato on the shoulder. "Oh, and by the way..." Minato turned around to be met with Aigis's fingers pointed at him. However, he wasn't in her line of fire. Minato didn't flinch as she fired and shot the mask off of a Book. That was the last Shadow that had attacked the two. In front of the a door appeared. Aigis walked past the lab table and examined the door. It looked like the doors in the Desert of Doors before the big one had taken their place.

"I guess someone's behind this door." Aigis said. She pushed the door open as Minato strode past her.

They were led to an arena like area. There were rafters positioned around the flat space that the two lovers stood on. Two entrances stood on either side with two torches on their left and right. Aigis recalled what these torches were meant for. Once you defeated your enemy their soul would be trapped in the torch.

"Of course I run into you, Brother. It's just my luck." It was Minako.

"Yu-ninja..." Aigis said. Yu and Minako walked up to the two.

"We can't hold back on you two." Yu said. "We've come to far. We've taken care of Metis, Labrys, Adachi, and Akihiko."

"You're that far, huh?" Minato asked.

"Yes..." Minako said. She was holding a lance in her hands.

"What do you plan to go back in time for? We plan on using it to find the truth about what's happening here." Aigis said.

"We plan... to find out more about our parents." Minako said. "Yu... he never even knew them that much and he's interested in finding out what they're like. I want to know the same. Don't you, brother?"

"...No." Minato frowned.

"We should get started, shouldn't we?" Yu asked. Aigis nodded solemnly.

"Izanagi..." Yu took his Evoker out and shot himself in the head.

"Athena..." Aigis summoned her Persona as well. While they were going for Persona fighting, Minato and Minako were at each other with their weapons. Minato's sword clashed with her spear as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"I'm not giving in, Minako." Minato said.

"Neither am I." Minako said, bashing him with the wood part of the spear. While he staggered she brought her spear down on his arm. Blood flowed from the new wound on his arm as Minato paid her back with interest. He slashed at her palm horizontally. She screamed in pain as she pulled her Evoker out.

"Orpheus!" She called. Her Orpheus appeared and strummed on it's heart shaped harp. Minato sidestepped a blast of fire that appeared at his location. Minato countered with his own Agidyne from Messiah, burning her in the process. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. He thought, for a split second, about healing her, but one look at Aigis told him that it was a bad idea. He went along with it as he cast a Bufudyne, freezing her in a wall of ice. He walked up to the block of ice that she was encased in. With great struggle he drew his blade once more. Raising the sword so that when he stabbed through it'd pierce her heart. Minato thrust the sword through the ice.

"I'm sorry... sister." Minato whispered. The ice broke from the force of the sword. Minako's lifeless body fell on the floor with a sickening thud. Minato watched as the brown haired girl faded into three little balls of white light. The three balls floated towards the torch and lit it on fire.

"What just happened!? Aigis!?" Minato turned his head to Aigis. She was fending off multiple Ziodynes from Yu. While she was firing bullets at him, she answered his question.

"Her soul is in that torch now! Once this whole thing is over her soul and body will return to her! Don't worry! She's not dead!" Aigis yelled. A bullet grazed past Yu's face shedding a little blood from his cheek. He grunted in pain as he closed in on Aigis. With a well placed shot Aigis lodged a bullet into his knee. Yu fell down onto the ground on the knee that didn't have a bullet in it. Aigis walked over to Yu. As he looked up from the ground Aigis's pointer finger was pressed to his face.

"Looks like you got me, Senpai." Yu said. "Good job."

"You did good too, Yu-ninja." Aigis said, firing her final bullet into his head. Just like Minako Yu was turned into three balls of light. Those three balls lit the other torch up, opening the way that the other two came in from.

"Let's continue on, Minato-kun." Aigis said. Minato nodded in agreement. As Aigis passed through the opening, Minato looked back at the torches.

"We won't fall. I promise." He said to the torch that held Minako's soul. He could have sworn that the flames started to burn more brightly.

The next location was more palace looking than lab looking. Aigis thought that it looked like the sixth block of Tartarus, as did Minato. There were stone statues of Aigis with angel wings on their backs all around the walls. It honestly creeped out Aigis. What was with Ikutsuki and his obsession with her? The marble floor had a chess board style motif to it. There were multiple windows scattered around the walls with see through white curtains that were flowing upwards. If Aigis stood by the windows she could feel a cool refreshing breeze hit her. It relaxed her, so she usually walked over to them when she was done fighting with the Shadows. Sometimes she would just stick there and shoot Shadows from there. Or she'd take a page from Minato's book and throw her sword at them making Thanatos or Orpheus throw it back. Turning a corner Minato caught a glimpse of a blue haired man running through the halls. Just as quick as he had been seen he had disappeared, leaving Minato and Aigis confused.

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"This is just like what happened the last time I was in the Abyss. I kept on seeing a Shadow version of you running around the place. It was usually before I fought a group of tough Shadows. I guess this symbolizes that we're going to be getting into a tough situation." Aigis said. They had came across a set of double doors that was lined with a golden like color. Aigis didn't have a good feeling about this. She swallowed a lump that had appeared in her throat and opened the door.

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were clones of Aigis everywhere. They were different shapes and sizes. Some depended on the missiles so they were bigger. Some depended on the smaller firearms that Aigis had to offer so they were smaller. They all stayed around the five foot range. The walls were lined with these clones. Aigis grabbed onto Minato. She was scared. Minato had to break the silence somehow.

"Hey, some are shorter than you!" He commented. "Bet ya don't feel so short now, huh?"

"Shut up!" Aigis said, her face turning pink. "I'm 5'4''! That's a normal girl's height!"

"Still short in my book." Minato said. They continued to gawk at the multiple Aigises that littered the walls as they walked down the purple metal floors. They had came across as sign that read 'DANGER: Do not enter without permission!'.

"Looks like you made it to the secret weapon!" Ikutsuki's voice echoed throughout the halls. "I implore you! Open the door and see what's inside!"

"M-Minato... I'm scared..." Aigis said as Minato input the combination that Ikutsuki had written in marker on the wall. The door opened up. It was another room filled with Aigis clones, but one stood out in particular.

"I hope you like it! It's about to get released soon! I hope you enjoy your DEMISE!" Ikutsuki laughed madly. He was right on that day when he said that he was going mad. What he was saying at what lay before them was proof of that.

"That's one big freaking Aigis." Minato commented. "Thing's gotta be at least 50 feet tall!"

"Ikutsuki was planning on using that against us? Has he gone mad?" Aigis asked.

"He said that thing was about to get released, right!?" Minato panicked. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!"

"We have to think about what we can do to kill this thing!" Aigis said. "Or... maybe not kill..."

"What do you mean, 'don't kill'? YOU HAVE MISSILES! SHOOT THAT THING! SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" Minato screamed. It's eyes opened.

"I think you woke it up..." Aigis said. She saw on a panel in front of the tube that the monstrously sized clone that they had three minutes before it was deployed.

"I have an idea." Aigis said. "This may or may not work, and this is most certainly crazy, but..." She handed Minato a USB cable that came out of her back. She led him over to the panel and looked for a port that she could plug it into. She finally found one above the counter.

"Plug that in there!" Aigis commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Minato asked hurriedly.

"What robots do best: hack it." Aigis smirked. As soon as Minato plugged Aigis in so she could do her magic, a siren went off.

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 5! DEPLOYING ALL GENERATIONS SEVENS TO THE AREA." A robotically female voice announced.

"Shit." Minato commented as all of the other Aigises in the room started to walk out of their tubes that confined them. Advancing on Minato, they drew their weapons. Missile launchers, finger machine guns, grenade launchers, shotguns, and miniguns alike were pointed at the blue haired boy.

"A-Aigis...?" He asked.

"Yeah...?" She looked at him. They both had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Can we panic now?" He asked.

"I'm in!" She yelled suddenly. Her eyes closed as she sat down on to the floor.

"DON'T LEAVE ME AIGIS!" Minato yelled. Fighting Aigis one on one was scary enough. An entire army of them? No can do. Minato prepared for the worst as glass shattered behind him. Giant torpedo sized bullets flew from behind him, making most of the clones explode. Minato looked behind him to see Aigis- a much, much taller one- smiling down at him.

"Who's short now?" She asked.

"What!? How!? When!?" Minato asked as more clones blew up from the sheer power of Aigis.

"I told you I was hacking into it!" Aigis said. "I'm just borrowing it for a bit, that's all."

"Well, so long as it's you in that monstrous thing I'm fine with it." Minato said.

"Quick, get on!" Aigis ordered, opening her hand in front of Minato. She placed him on her shoulder and Minato held himself up by placing a hand on her neck.

"This is like that one time I saw Yosuke playing that game and he was controlling a giant robot that was killing smaller robots." Minato said.

"Exactly was I was thinking. Oh, and any height and size jokes gets you a free 'throw you off my shoulder' from yours truly." Aigis warned. "And I don't think you wanna take a fifty foot drop."

"Nope." Minato said. He smirked soon afterwards. "So I can't call you Optimus Prime?"

"No." Aigis said.

"Aigis XLR?"

"No!"

"Metal Gear Aigis?"

"NO!"

"Come on!" Minato complained.

"I'm gonna throw you." Aigis said. "It won't be pretty."

"Okay fine I'll stop Mrs. 'No fun in being a giant'..." Minato whined.

"If I let you call me Optimus Prime will you shut up about it?" Aigis asked, stomping on a group of clones.

"Yes." Minato said.

"Alright. You can call me Optimus Prime..." Aigis growled. "Now then... how do we get out of here? And bursting through the wall is an option considering my size."

"Try the wall on your left, Optimus Prime." Minato said.

"You're really going to milk this cow dry, aren't you?" Aigis asked, picking up her original body and getting a move on.

"Oh yeah. This is the only chance I'm gonna get!" Minato smiled.

"Now I can't wait to ditch this thing and get back to my normal body." Aigis said.

"Don't get rid of this!" Minato said.

"Why not!?"

"Because! Think of all the cool things you can do! You can walk through the streets with people yelling 'RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!' and shit like that!"

"And think of all the lives that'd end." Aigis said.

"You're a downer." Minato said.


	22. Broken

"Jin, you are sure that this is the right place?" Takaya asked. He was stationed in the streets of Tokyo. Even in the dead of night there were tons of people walking around. Jin responded with an 'of course' and told him that the two that Takaya were looking for were in a giant building that stood higher than them all. Takaya smiled as he walked inside.

He found who he was looking for quickly. A gray haired woman and a tall black haired man. They seemed like the perfect married couple. It's a shame that they'll have to continue their marriage in the afterlife.

"Good evening." Takaya bowed to them. Their attention was shifted to him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Takaya Sakaki. I have come here to you today for a very special reason. It seems that someone has a grudge..." Takaya said, reaching for the gun strapped to his pants. The two couldn't move. They were too scared.

"You are the Narukamis, correct?" Takaya asked. The woman nodded slowly.

"Then goodbye." He shot the both of them in the chest, ending their lives.

* * *

He was having the time of his life. How could you not in his situation? What was cooler than busting through walls and stomping Shadows and clones alike? Also, Minato could not complain about the view. Even though he was about 50 ft. in the air, if he looked down he had a nice view of Aigis's-

'You know if you just stare at them she's gonna throw you off, right?' Orpheus warned. Minato looked away from what he was staring at quickly. He didn't want to get thrown off his fiance.

Right now he was riding on top of a 50 ft. tall Aigis. She had placed him on her shoulder and started a rampage of destruction, utterly annihilating everything that she came across. Even the biggest of Shadows fell underneath of her foot.

"Optimus Prime, do you think we're gonna run into anyone? Oh my God that'd be the funniest thing ever! Let's see them try fighting you! You could just flick them and you'd win!" Minato started to laugh.

"You don't know that this is actually really embarrassing, Minato. I'd hate to run into anyone." Aigis said. "I mean, who would want to see a giant robot walking through this castle destroying everything in sight?" She burst through another wall. The room looked big enough to house her, so she decided to take a quick rest. She picked Minato from her shoulders and held him in her hand while she sat down and propped herself against the wall.

"I think it'd be freakin' awesome if I saw a giant robot." Minato said.

"You know what I think you're obsessed with?" Aigis asked. "Giant robots. You're living out every fantasy you've ever had right now, aren't you?"

"Ai-Aigis!?" The giant robot looked to her left and saw Junpei and Yosuke walk into the room.

"Hi... guys..." Aigis waved to them.

"Woah... Friggin sweet..." Junpei said.

"Hey guys! Like my ride?" Minato asked from Aigis's hand. Aigis growled.

"Can we not talk about me like a vehicle? And plus, let's not turn me into a playground... this is a one passenger giant robot guys, sorry." She said.

"Remember when she was short?" Minato asked, snickering. Aigis grabbed him by the back of the shirt and rose him to her face so that they were as close to eye level as they were gonna get.

"I think I'll be changing 'throw you off my shoulder' to 'eat you'. Would that make you shut up?" She asked. It was really getting annoying hearing all of his remarks about her size and how she should 'run the streets of Tokyo and act like Godzilla'. Minato gulped and slowly nodded. "Good!" She lowered him back to his original position, leaving him a little scared.

'I told you it wasn't a good idea to test her patience.' Orpheus said. 'And now look. She's scared you shitless by saying that she'd eat you.'

The gargantuan robot stood up and turned to Junpei and Yosuke.

"Well, I hope you know that since our paths crossed we gotta fight." Aigis said. "Need those keys, you know."

"Fight...?" Yosuke looked at Junpei with a horrified expression.

"Yep. Fight. Now, if you wanna make this not painful, I'd just hand over the key now." Aigis said. "Sorry, but I don't think you'd have a fighting chance..."

"Yeah just take it." Junpei threw it at her. "Want our other ones?"

"I'll take those too." Aigis smiled. "Thanks you two! I'd give you a quick kiss but I don't want you winding up in my mouth by accident." So... now Minato and his giant robot fiance had six keys now. They needed only three more. Aigis picked the two up and moved them to the side while she went through yet another wall.

"I wish my girlfriend could do that..." Yosuke huffed.

"Is Minato a lucky son of a bitch?" Junpei turned to Captain Ressentiment.

"Oh yeah." Yosuke said.

* * *

It was odd behavior for him to be absolutely quiet while Aigis ran through the castle like area that they were in. Absolutely strange. Aigis turned her head to see Minato. He was just sitting there. Doing nothing but fumbling with his fingers.

"Minato are you alright?" She asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Just peachy. Yep." Minato said. Aigis gasped. Whenever Minato talked real fast like that he was scared to death. She picked him up off of her shoulder and held him to her face.

"Minato I scared you back there didn't I?" She asked.

"Maybe a little..." Minato said.

"No. You're afraid of me." Aigis shook her head. "I think I'll take you off this ride. Party's over. I'm going back into the normal body now. Somehow."

"We still need to get out of here." Minato said.

"Minato... I'm really sorry. I really, truly am that I scared you back there." Aigis said. "I'll never do that again. I need to learn how to take your feelings into consideration when I say things like that."

"It was my fault that you did say that, really... I shouldn't have kept on going and going on and on about your size and all." Minato said.

"Then we both need a little room for improvement, don't you think?" Aigis asked.

"Do you wanna... risk a kiss?" Minato asked.

"Of course." Aigis smiled. She brought the boy closer to her and gave him a quick kiss on his, well, entire body. "Sorry if it's too short for you. Like I said before, I don't want to actually eat someone."

"It was long enough, Ai-chan." Minato said. She placed him back on her shoulder. "I love you, Aigis."

"You too, Mina-kun." She said, starting to move on again. Feeling another Shadow underneath of her foot, she added. "We really need to get a death counter for these things."

"Yeah." Minato nodded. They came across a big door after stomping through more Shadows. This time it was big enough for Aigis to fit through. She pushed the door open.

They were in another arena like area that was similar to the one where they had fought Yu and Minako. Aigis looked around for anyone, but with her current size it was like trying to find a speck of dust.

"Wow... way to make me feel inadequate, Aigis..." She heard Yukari say.

"Not my fault here." Aigis said. "But it's you and Mitsuru right? Just hand over your keys and we can do this the easy way."

"I'm not giving in to you!" Yukari yelled.

"I will not go down without a fight, Aigis, no matter how slim my winning chances are." Mitsuru said.

"Well, if you say so." Aigis said.

"What do you feel like doing?" Minato asked. "I say step on them."

"I say grenades."

"You're the one calling the shots, Optimus." Minato said.

"You know what? I like your idea better. Always wanted to step on her one way or another." Aigis rose her foot into the air.

"So... what do you think's gonna happen when we get all the keys?" Minato asked as Aigis lowered it on Yukari. She looked over to Mitsuru and shot a missile at her.

"Probably something bad. Maybe we'll meet up with Ikutsuki." Aigis said. "Sorry guys!"

"No mercy. Makes me wish I wasn't on the opposing side." Minato commented.

"Well, that's three keys, so that makes all of them." Aigis bent over to pick up the three keys that Yukari had dropped. Their bodies turned into the spirit balls and lit up the torches. The entrance way on the other side opened up. Holding Minato close, Aigis progressed through. This would probably be the final battle.

When she reached the other end of the doorway, the rest of SEES appeared there out of nowhere. Everyone had mixed reactions when it came to Aigis.

"I have never seen something so big and so beautiful in my entire life... I think I'm ready to die now. Kill me, Yu-kun." Ryoji said.

"Is that Minato on her shoulder?" Minako pointed to Aigis's right shoulder. The titanic robot nodded.

Aigis took a quick look at her surroundings. A basic throne room by the looks of it. It had a style similar to the gateway to her past, Empyrean. At the very end of the room, Ikutsuki sat down in the throne. 'Shadow Aigis' had her arms wrapped around his neck and was sitting on his lap.

"Welcome, welcome!" Ikutsuki greeted. "I see that you've taken full control of my weapon! Marvelous! Simply marvelous! However, I have another! That's right! I have another secret weapon to use against you! Would you like to know what it is, dear?"

"I don't want to know." Aigis said. "But you're going to tell me anyway, right father? That's how you always were."

"You know me too well, Aigis my dear." Ikutsuki said his cell phone started to ring. Everyone stood in silence as he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Takaya is that you? Yes. They're here right now. Even the Narukami kid. You actually went through with it!? Marvelous! I enjoy your ever faithful loyalty to me. I will have to throw you a bone later. Right now? Well, if it's that important then I must come right now!"

"What does he want with me?" Yu asked.

"Oh? Ah, yes! Before I go I must inform you that you're now an orphan! HAHAHAHA!" Ikutsuki laughed. 'Shadow Aigis' got up and walked behind the throne. There was a button on the back of the throne. 'Shadow Aigis' pressed it. The entire castle started to rumble as bits of the ceiling fell down. This place was going to implode upon itself.

"Thank you all for the marvelous show! But I must be off now! Ta ta for now, SEES!" Ikutsuki and 'Shadow Aigis' disappeared into darkness, leaving SEES alone. Yu fell to his knees. He could feel his eyes water. Ikutsuki had found a way to break the Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel.

"We have no time to mope right now!" Mitsuru shouted. "We have to get out of here right now!"

"Get on!" Aigis yelled, grabbing the rest of SEES. "This is probably going to be a close one..." She activated her boosters and flew through the roof of the castle. Landing on the bridge, Aigis walked through the giant door. The walk, save for Aigis's earthquake like footsteps, was in silence.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." It was something that Aigis didn't want to accept. There was no way that she could be stuck like this forever. No possible way. She would now be labeled as a 'freak of nature' if she wasn't already.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. We can't find any way to get you back into your original body. Until we find a way, you're stuck like that, Aigis." Mitsuru said. "Well, I hope you enjoyed being a giant."

"Now's not the time for remarks like that, Mitsuru! This is serious! How am I going to get to school! How am I going to learn!? I am not walking through the streets of Port Island just to be mistaken for Godzilla or a giant evil robot! You HAVE to find a way to get me back to my normal body right now!" Aigis gave Mitsuru a stern look. "WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO SLEEP!?"

"Calm down, Aigis... We'll find a way to get you back into your normal body. For right now you can sleep in the back of the place. It's got a room big enough to fit you." Mitsuru said. "Maybe you should have thought twice before taking over that thing."

What occurred next could have been heard a thousand miles away.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Aigis exploded. "'MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT USING IT'!? IF I DIDN'T USE IT NONE OF US WOULD BE HERE! IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH! WHAT WAS I GOING TO CHOSE? CERTAINLY NOT DEATH!"

"I... I..." Mitsuru was left speechless. She had no other options but to leave the room.

"What the hell was that!?" Minato walked up to her. "I could hear that loud and clear on the 4th floor even while I was listening to music!" Minato saw the look of pure fury on Mitsuru's face. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Arisato you better find a way to control your fucking girlfriend before I put her out of commission." Mitsuru growled. Letting go of him, Mitsuru walked off into her room.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, rubbing the area where she grabbed him.

* * *

Whenever Mitsuru passed by the door to the storage room she always scowled. It was like something in there angered her to no end. Minato had a feeling that it was Aigis. She wasn't really the same now that she was stuck in that giant body of hers. She wanted so desperately to return to her normal body, to be able to go to school, to be able to do things with Minato and the others. Minato usually stopped by to say hi to her, but she was unresponsive. He'd bring her down some food even though when he came back to get the plate the food was still there. Everyone tried getting Aigis to respond, but she just wouldn't. It was like she had shut herself down. The only interaction they could get with Aigis was talking with 2.0, but conversations with her would never get too far because she would always ask what one phrase meant.

And now that Mitsuru and Aigis nearly hate each other now, the pressure of intense hatred filled the air. It was odd, too, because they were such good friends. Even if Minato wanted to ask either one what happened, Mitsuru would tell Minato that it was nothing and Aigis would just sit there, refusing to even move.

Now Minato understood what Aigis meant when she said that she had hated the thing and wanted to get rid of it as soon as they got back. It must suck to be trapped in an unfamiliar body.

Minako tried to comfort him often, but it would always end in failure. If anyone was hit the hardest with Aigis's refusal to even interact, it was Minato. And not to mention that Yu was still in the shock of losing his parents, the dorm just wasn't the same anymore.

It truly felt like Ikutsuki had won. That Ikutsuki had accomplished what he wanted to do for so long now. He had finally found a way to split SEES apart.

Nanako had walked up to Yu and asked him what was wrong with him and why he wouldn't say anything. Yu looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to tell her that her aunt and uncle were dead. Not even Dojima knew. Yu wanted to keep it secret. Dojima and Nanako had gone through enough already. He didn't want them to go through even more. Nanako had persisted on asking him what was wrong.

"Big Bro why don't you ever talk anymore?" She asked. "Are you ignoring us?"

"N-No, Nanako... It's just... someone did something to me that is unforgivable. I'm still in shock from it, I suppose." Yu said.

"But Big Bro, it's been a week since you've gotten back from that Abyss thingy." Nanako said.

"These wounds take time, Nanako. Go play with Uncle Dojima." Yu said.

"Well, alright Big Bro... if you say so. I hope you get better!" She said, bouncing off to find Dojima. When she was out of earshot, Yu swore.

"FUCK!" He banged on the table.

"Aigis." Minato said. He was attempting to get Aigis to talk again. "Come on, Aigis. You have to talk someday." He poked her leg repeatedly. "Jesus Christ, Aigis, come on!" Aigis still sat in complete and utter silence.

"Forget you..." Minato turned to walk away.

* * *

Minato sat down on the rooftops of the dorm. He always remembered coming here to brood. Well, it was as good a time as any to. Ikutsuki had won. There was no doubt about it. There was nothing left to do. He got away. Now no one knows where he is. And there's also his second secret weapon. Speaking of weapons, Minato wasn't sure that Aigis was ready for battle anymore, too.

"Who wants a weapon that sulks?" He asked himself. "She's too emotional about things." He heard the door to the roof open. He turned around to see Aigis walk up to him. No, it wasn't Aigis... it was 2.0. How could he forget? 2.0 was the only one that could respond to words.

"I see that you also like to sit up here and gaze out to the stars." 2.0 said, sitting down beside him. "I like doing so as well. It is... a pretty sight."

"I usually come up here to think." Minato said. "What about you?"

"I usually do the same." 2.0 said. "Is all hope truly lost? Or is there another way to defeat Ikutsuki?"

"What other way is there? Without a location we can't do anything." Minato said.

"Ikutsuki had said something about making contact with Nyx. Nyx arrives at the top of Tartarus January 31st when Ryoji is alive. Do you think that Ikutsuki is somewhere near or in Tartarus, lying in wait?" 2.0 asked.

"That could be it." Minato said. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes. I... have not been successful." 2.0 looked downwards.

"Me either. It's like she doesn't want to listen to anything anyone wants to say anymore. I get that she's sad that she's not in her normal body and all, but is that really just? To not respond to anyone at all? I mean, look at Yu. His parents just died! But he's not sulking like her! He's trying to make himself feel better about it. Maybe that's something that Aigis should do."

"I do not feel that Aigis is capable of fighting anymore. It seems as though we must go the rest of our journey without her."

"I can't do that. Aigis has to come back sometime. I can't just let her stay like that! It's honestly depressing..."

"Do you see yourself in her when you look into her empty eyes?"

"...Yes. I do." Minato responded.

"Maybe that is why you are disgusted with her. Because you do not want to see Aigis in the state that you were in for years and years."

"I want to start exploring Tartarus again. What do you say to that?"

"My mission still stands. I must protect you." 2.0 said.

"So that's a yes." Minato said. "It was fun talking to you, but I gotta go to bed now. I'm really tired." Minato stood up and walked away from 2.0.

"Good night, Minato. Sweet dreams."


	23. Mrs Arisato

SEES was starting to worry about him. Minato started to eat downstairs with Aigis even though she wouldn't say a word to him. Most of his time was spent in the storage room with the unresponsive robot. He even slept there, too.

"He's in complete denial..." Akihiko stated. He and the other guys were sitting around the table in the common room while the girls had all gone out for a 'girls night out' like they usually do on Fridays. "Although I really can't blame him. Could you imagine what you'd go through if you found out that your wife to be has lost the will to live?"

"It's something I don't like thinking about..." Junpei said grimly. "I was like this too." He recalled how he was basically a zombie when Chidori died.

"To think... Aigis of all people..." Yu said. "She's usually so full of life and happiness."

"Hey partner... how're you holding up?" Yosuke asked, changing the subject. "We're here for you if you need anything, you know? It's tough losing your parents."

"I'm doing fine... I'm trying to deal with the pain..." Yu said. "I'm still worried about Aigis and Minato both."

"Shh! Here he comes now." Adachi whispered harshly. Minato walked up from the storage room. He passed by the guys and entered the bathroom. Moments passed before he came out again. Passing by the group again, Junpei stopped him.

"Bro, where are you going? It's guys night in today! You should hang out with us and forget about Aigis for now!" He suggested, moving over to open a spot for him to sit in.

"I'd like to but I promised Ai-chan that I'd sit with her. She's helping me with my math homework." Everyone stared at him in surprise. He got her to talk!?

"You actually got Aigis to talk?" Kanji looked skeptical, but he rolled with it. Minato smiled.

"Yeah! You wanna see her? She misses all of you." Minato said. Everyone jumped up at the chance to finally talk to Aigis again.

Absolutely nothing. She was still curled up in fetal position, trying to fit her gargantuan body in a corner. Her eyes were still soulless, lifeless.

"Hi Aigis!" Minato waved, a blissful smile on his face. "I'm back! Guess what? The guys came down to visit!"

"Hey Aigis! It's been a while since we've seen you! How're you doing?" Teddie asked. Yu elbowed the bear.

"Aigis isn't talking, Teddie..." He muttered. "He's gone mad."

"So it seems that he too is broken..." Ryoji said.

Minato burst out laughing. "You're too funny, Ai-chan!"

While he was laughing everyone took the time to get the hell out of Dodge.

"He's a freakin' psychopath!" Yosuke yelled.

"Did he develop an Aigis in his head to replace the one that's in the tangible world?" Yu asked.

"English, dude." Junpei asked.

"He made a Persona of Aigis. That's my guess on what Yu's saying." Ryoji said.

"That makes even less sense." Adachi said, eyes half opened. "Sometimes you say the dumbest shit."

* * *

'You are pathetic.' Orpheus scolded. 'Are you looking at what's going on around you? Paying attention even? Minato has gone completely off his rocker and the others are so convinced that you've given up that you've lost the will to live! What is all this for? Because you're big.' Orpheus continued on. 'It's always like this with you. You're always sulking when things don't go your way or you don't like whatever's happening. You were right when you said that you were a selfish bitch, because that's exactly what you are right now. Are you going to do anything to change that, Aigis? Are you?'

Aigis's empty head started to fill with thoughts. Every last particle of her brain started to function properly again. Her cold, dark blue eyes changed. They were now a bright, beautiful sapphire. Their normal color. That solemn look on her beautiful face transformed into a bright smile. She was herself again.

'Orpheus...' She said.

'You're talking now?' Orpheus asked.

'Thanks...'

'Wait a second. That actually worked!? Insulting you worked!?' She could feel Orpheus cheering in her head. The happy moment was interrupted by rumbling. Aigis looked downwards.

"Holy shit I'm so freakin' hungry right now..." She muttered.

'You're going to try to get upstairs?' Orpheus asked.

'Never underestimate a girl's determination.' Aigis smirked. 'Even if it's a giant one.'

Moments later found Aigis stuck halfway through the door, struggling to get out.

"Whoever thought it'd be a good idea for me to have wide hips... I'm gonna kill them." Aigis cursed.

"D-Did you hear that?" She heard Akihiko ask. "Did the girls come back already?"

"No, they're not supposed to be back for another three hours." Yu said, looking at his watch. "I think it came from the... guys. Guys. Look." Everyone gathered around to see what Yu was talking about. They saw Aigis's face staring at them in relief.

"Thank God you guys are here. Guess what? I _literally_ can't get my ass through this door. I'm serious." They ignored her. They rather opted for running over to her and attempting to wrap their arms around her, settling for what they could get. Their fearless leader was back!

"You're back, Ai-chan!" Junpei said.

"Thank God! Now Minato doesn't have to go crazy anymore!" Adachi added.

"That's our Ai-chan!" Teddie smiled. "She has her downs, but when she get's back up she's back to her normal badass self!"

Aigis appreciated their affection towards her, but there were more troubling matters at hand. Her backside was still stuck in the doorway.

"Guys... we can save the talk for later. Right now you're dealing with a hungry giant robot who can't get her ass through a door. Is there any ideas that we have?" Aigis asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Ever try turning sideways? Doorway's long enough for you to do that." Kanji informed. Aigis facepalmed.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah... Too hungry..." Aigis said. Everyone backed up as she turned on her side and squeezed through the door. "Now then. Here's problem number 2: How the hell do you feed a giant?"

"Robots can get hungry? No offense, Aigis. I know how you hate being called 'robot' and 'machine'." Junpei said.

"It really doesn't phase me much anymore. I am what I am, right? No changing the fact that I'm mechanical." Aigis responded. She was thankful that the ceiling of the first floor rose so high that she was able to maneuver around there without much trouble. She took a seat next to the couch that the guys were on.

"I got an idea. 20 pizzas." Yosuke said. "It is impossible to NOT like pizza."

"Isn't it gonna be a little suspicious if we order 20 whole pizzas?" Aigis asked.

"Let's say we're having a party! Oh, and don't worry about the cost. While you were all doom and gloom back there we were going through Tartarus and getting a crap load of money." Yosuke smirked.

"USB cables... small enough port... should be able to..." They looked at the stairs to see Minato come down holding Aigis's normal body over his shoulder with a long USB cable in his other hand. He walked by Aigis like she wasn't even there, ignoring everyone's calls for him. He trudged down into the storage room. Five seconds later he came running back upstairs, slamming the door open, with wide eyes.

"Aigis!" He cried. "You're back!"

"Yep." Aigis smiled at him. Minato threw a USB cable at her and dropped the normal body.

"Plug one end of that into your back. There's a small enough port there for it to fit." Minato said. He asked Yu to prop up the normal body and Minato inserted the other end into the port of the normal body.

The normal body's eyes opened while the other one's shut. Slumping over, it soon fell to it's side. Aigis looked around. She was eye level with everything.

"There. Fixed you." Minato said. "I spent this entire week going through your blueprints, trying to find at least something that could help us move you back into the normal body again. And I found out that you have a _very_ small USB port on the lower back of your combat body. Since that's basically an upscaled version of your combat body, things worked out perfectly. I guess they were planning on making one of those when they made you so that you can take care of the bigger Shadows easier. I couldn't blame them. Giant Shadows like Hermit and Minotaurs would naturally call for a bigger Anti-Shadow weapon to take care of them."

"Since when did you become a tech wizard, Minato?" Aigis asked, finally giving the teen a true hug and not a bone crushing cuddle. "Thanks a bunch. I was worried I'd stay some Godzilla sized monster..."

"How are we getting this thing back into the storage room?" Yu asked.

"Why are we keeping it?" Aigis asked. "I say blow the fucking thing to bits with missiles."

"Aigis!" Minato glared at her. "I hate it when you talk like that."

"You talk like that too!" Aigis countered.

'Got a point.' Messiah added.

"Why don't we keep it just in case we need it again? It's a good idea, you know?" Adachi suggested. Aigis groaned in annoyance and got to work. With a little help from the others, they pushed the giant husk into the storage room and propped it up against the wall. Aigis turned to the group of males with an adorable pout on her face.

"I can't believe you were going to Tartarus without me! You know I love going there!" Aigis said.

"You love going anywhere you can shoot things, Aigis..." Minato sighed.

"That I do, Mina-kun, that I do." Aigis nodded in approval.

"Hey Minato... did you seriously go crazy and think that Aigis was talking to you this entire time?" Yosuke asked.

"What? ...Oh! You must have caught me on a night that I had too much coffee! Don't worry, I'm not insane. I'm just trying to keep myself up and the coffee made me go hyper." Minato explained. "We should fill Aigis in on everything that's been going on so far, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah!" Yu's expression brightened. "She _was_ unresponsive for at least two weeks!"

"We found out that Ikutsuki wants to meet up with Nyx January 31st. He knows she'll appear at the top of Tartarus there and that means we have to lie in wait until that time comes. It sucks, but it's what we have to do." Akihiko said. Aigis groaned.

"You have to be kidding me!" She said. Her stomach growled again. "How is it doing that...? Who cares? Yosuke, get your Senpai those pizzas that you promised me! All 20 of them!"

"I ONLY SUGGESTED TWENTY BECAUSE YOU WERE FIFTY FEET TALL!" Yosuke yelled.

"You don't understand, Yosuke. She's got a bottomless stomach. She can literally eat anything and she won't even gain weight. Even with her human body on. It's scary to think of what might be lurking in her stomach..." Minato said. "Oh, and you know how Labrys is obsessed with steak? Aigis is the same way with pizza. It's what she lives for. That and those all you can eat things at Aiya. She goes there on rainy days just for fun because she wants a free meal."

"If you want that free that means you have to eat the entire thing." Yu pointed out. "I only did it once."

"Once? Get on my level, Yu. I've done it at least thirty." Aigis bragged.

"I'm beginning to think that you're a cannibal. You're not gonna eat me in my sleep, are you?" Minato asked, putting his hands up in defense.

"Of course not! But maybe I could get a little taste..." She started jokingly advancing on Minato. The stoic teen's eyes widened as he started to run away.

"I WAS ONLY JOKING!" Aigis shouted, chasing after him.

* * *

"Yukari I don't think we should go shopping this often anymore." Minako said, walking into the dorm. "I mean, look at this! I'm carrying seven bags!"

"Want some help with that, Minako?" Minako turned her head to see a certain blonde robot munching on a slice of pizza. She was looking right at her.

"Aigis!? You're back in your normal body!" Minako dropped her bags and ran towards her friend, hugging her tightly. Aigis was surrounded by many pizza boxes. 19, to be exact. The other one was on the floor beside her.

"Aigis!?" Yukari and Fuuka ran over as well. Soon all of the girls surrounded Aigis and gave her a group hug. Although Aigis saw something completely horrifying while they were doing it. Yukari's boot was on her final pizza. No one steps on her pizza.

Not even Minato.

"MY PIZZA!" Aigis screeched. It was such a hellish sound. The girls stared at her wide eyed while they backed up. Yukari noticed that she had stepped on the last pizza that Aigis was about to eat. Then her eyes shifted over to Aigis herself. She heard the silent whirring of her cool down motors pick up in volume. Smoke was coming from them, even.

'Oh shit.'

"YOU STEPPED ON MY LAST PIZZA! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR LATER!" Aigis yelled, starting to get up. With every advancement towards her, even though she wasn't in the fifty foot tall body, Yukari felt like there were earthquakes hitting the dorm.

"Should we intervene?" Mitsuru asked.

"Nah. GET HER AIGIS!" Minako cheered. No one stopped her. After the hellish shopping that Yukari put them through, they all wanted a little revenge.

In Minato's room, the blue haired boy could have sworn that he heard his ex-girlfriend scream for mercy.

* * *

He took a deep breath. Orpheus and Orpheus Telos were giving him a pep talk in his head about how he could do anything if he wanted to and he shouldn't be afraid of asking a girl something. Outside of his head, Minako and Junpei were there to encourage him to get a move on with it. He was going to talk to Aigis about their wedding date. He wanted to get wed sooner than Ikutsuki's fall. He just couldn't wait until after January 31st, if they survived that long. He constantly went through what he was going to say to her in his head. Aigis passed by the three without a word, still pissed off about her pizza.

"Hey Ai-chan?" Minato called. "Can you come here for a second? I want to ask you something important." Aigis turned around and smiled at him. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Minato.

"What do you want to talk about, Mina-kun?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move the wedding date closer..." Minato habitually flinched, but when he looked back at the robotic girl, she had a smile on her face.

"I was just thinking about that now. Funny how we have the same thoughts from time to time..." Aigis said. "I was thinking that we should do it now, you know? Just get it over with. I don't wanna call you my 'fiance' anymore. I wanna start calling you my husband."

"Just as I want to start calling you my wife." Minato said. "So... you wanna get hitched now?"

"Yeah. But let's make it tomorrow. Even though I can't stand waiting sometimes, I just want to make everything perfect." Aigis said. Looking at Minato's expression, she quickly added: "But I'm not gonna be a bridezilla about it."

"Good." Minato let out a sigh of relief.

"I still at least want a nice wedding, though." Aigis said. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course! I want a nice one too!" Minato said.

Tartarus exploration was always one of Aigis's favorite things to do. She was leading a group of Minako, Ryoji, and Adachi so that they'd get used to the ways of Tartarus and the Dark Hour. They hadn't run into any Shadows yet, but Aigis was anticipating it. She wanted them to come. It's been a few months since she's done some Shadow killing.

"Come on, you scum! Show yourselves! I've been itching to use this gun for a while now!" She called.

"She's really into this..." Adachi muttered, walking by Ryoji, who was talking to Minako. He had taken a liking to her, actually. While he still was in love with Aigis, he knew that he couldn't get with her if he tried. Besides, she was about to be married anyway.

* * *

"Fix your posture, Arisato." Mitsuru commanded. "You will completely ruin this if you do not stand up straight. No slouching. This is her big day, Arisato. Do you want to ruin this for her?"

"Mitsuru-san, please... take it easy..." Minato said. He started to play with the ends of his suit but Mitsuru slapped his hand away. She fixed it's position.

"If you do not take everything that I have told you into consideration then you will fail this wedding." Mitsuru said.

"Mitsuru... come on..." Minato groaned. She turned Minato to give him a look at himself. Much to Mitsuru's chagrin, Minato was allowed to keep his hair the way it was. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He looked more like a businessman than a groom. Today was the big day.

He and Aigis were finally getting married. He had proposed to her on her birthday. It was a moment that will forever be etched into SEES's memories.

"You have tons of class like that, bro!" Junpei said with wide eyes.

"Get out there and knock her out, Senpai." Yosuke encouraged.

"I wonder if Aigis is doing any better..." Akihiko muttered, looking at how Mitsuru was treating Minato.

To answer his question, Aigis was not better off. In fact, she was worse off!

"Aigis we want you to really knock him for a loop. So what we want you do to is do everything that we say, got it!?" Yukari asked ferociously. Aigis nodded. The entire day before the wedding Yukari had been the bridezilla of the entire thing, even though Aigis herself was the bride. Aigis looked into the mirror that encompassed the whole wall. She thought that she looked nice already. She didn't want to be covered in makeup. She heard footsteps coming close to the door, but they faded away as soon as she heard Labrys yelling.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COME NEAR MY SISTER ON HER BIG DAY AND RUIN THIS FOR HER I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF MINATO!" She screamed at him. Her accent was beginning to become more obvious with every death threat she made. She was being as stubborn as a mule at the fact that the 'groom can't see the bride'.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed by until it was finally time to get the wedding started.

Aigis couldn't believe who was marrying the two. It was Labrys.

The two couldn't really afford to get a 'real' wedding, so they opted for using Mitsuru's ties with the Kirijo Group to have the shrine for themselves for the day. Yukari led Aigis out of the door and to the ceremony. Aigis bit her lip in anticipation as she saw Minato standing at the altar, trying to take a sneak peek at her face. The rest of SEES sat down, watching the scene unfold. Nanako was dancing around, throwing flowers everywhere. Labrys walked up to the altar to wed the robot and the Universe. Aigis walked up to the altar herself. Minato could feel himself sweating even though December had just started and it was getting colder. He was anxious to finally do it. He would finally marry the love of his life today. Nothing could make him happier, but at the same time nothing could make him even more nervous. It was a win-lose situation. Either he choked saying his vows or he'd say them no problem. He always wound up getting awkward near Aigis whenever they were dating. During that January before he died his whole life had been committed to her. She insisted on staying with him no matter what.

Aigis finally reached the altar. Labrys cleared her throat loudly. No one seemed to care.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're here today to wed these two in holy matrimony, yada yada yada..." She was flipping the pages to the script that Yukiko printed out for her not even bothering to read the rest. She wanted to get to the good part, after all. "Now then, say your 'I do''s. I don't really know how to do this kinda stuff, you know."

"I do." Aigis said.

"Of course I do." Minato smiled at her.

"Okay now that you said that stuff lift the veil and suck her face." Labrys said, stepping down from the altar. Everyone shook their heads in a joking manner. Minato grabbed the veil and pulled it over Aigis's head.

She was absolutely, breath takingly beautiful. Nothing could have made her more pronounced than this. Her bright yellow hair that fell wherever it wanted to but always managed to stay neat and clean. Her large sapphire eyes that shone like diamonds. Her pale complexion, making her almost as white as the dress she wore. The white dress that covered her body hugged her at just the right spots, showing her figure off but not showing it off too much. Everyone was at the edge of their seats in anticipation, waiting for the two to kiss. They never really did do so in front of them. They never really kissed in general. Minato leaned in close, as did Aigis.

"Say that thing you always say to me... I love it when you say that to me." Minato whispered into her ear. Aigis wasted no time as she pressed her lips to his. Minato felt like he was in Nirvana. He was ready to end life right then and there. His life was complete with that kiss. That one kiss that sealed his fate to Aigis. With tears in her eyes as she pulled away, she whispered it into his ear.

"I will never leave you."

Everyone exploded into cheers. Nanako kept on throwing flowers everywhere as Dojima smiled. He was happy to see a couple get married. He could tell that they truly, genuinely loved each other. It reminded him of he and Chisato getting married. Junpei gave a wide smile.

"I still can't believe it!" He said. "Those two used to be at each other's necks! Now look at 'em!"

"I still remember that one time at Yakushima like it was yesterday. Hard to think that he'd fall for her..." Akihiko said. "But regardless, I'm happy for him. I'm happy for the both of them. Those two are the prime definitions of 'everyone deserves a second chance'.

"I think there might be something in my eye..." Yosuke sniffled.

"This is such a beautiful moment." Mitsuru closed her eyes. "I feel that it will be etched into our memories forever."

* * *

Back at the dorm, the newly wedded couple sat down, still in their wedding clothes, on the couch of the common area. Today was a day to celebrate, and they'd be damned if they didn't. Nothing was going to worry them one bit today. If anything did, Minato was going to annihilate it. Aigis was cuddling with her new husband, resting on his shoulder as she did so.

"Do you remember when we first met, Minato?" Aigis asked. "It was so romantic..."

"Yeah. I agree." Minato said, sensing the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Such a romantic thing. I guess love at first sight does exist, huh?"

"Definitely. I still remember the first thing that you said to me that day."

"Me too." Minato said.

_"You! You're the one who killed my parents! Do you realize what kind of hell I have to go through because of you! I hate you! I don't want you in my life! I'll kill you with my own bare hands! Maybe then you'll see my pain!"_ He had yelled at her, seizing her by the throat. The two remembered Yakushima like it was yesterday. It was, after all, a traumatic experience for the both of them.

Minato, as it turned out, was sorely mistaken. It was Death that killed his parents. Minako walked up to her twin and hugged him.

"Congrats, brother. I hope you enjoy your life." Minako said. "Also, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead, sister." Minato said.

"Is it alright if I ask Ryoji out?" She asked. "He's really cute. I woulda went for Akihiko-san, but I can tell only Mitsuru is in his eyes."

"Well, you're your own person, Minako. You can go out with whoever you want to. Just so long as he's not on the bad side, of course." Minato responded, getting back to cuddling with, as Aigis put herself one day when she was doubling as Minato's computer because he had broke it, his huggable computer.

"Hey Mina-kun..." Aigis said, circling a finger around his chest. "I know where we're going for our honeymoon... We'll take everyone with us, but we're spending the most time together."

"Where're we going, Aigis...?" Minato asked, looking at his wife with an afraid expression.

"Ky-o-to." Aigis said, emphasizing the syllables.

Minato gulped. He knew she was gonna rope him in there somehow.

But who cares? Minato Arisato was the happiest man in the world right now. He had just gotten married to his beautiful wife, and life was looking good for the team.

Aigis Arisato felt the same way.


	24. Aigis's Past & Minato's Father

**When Aigis walks into the door to her past, it will switch to her point of view.**

* * *

"I love this!" Aigis yelled, firing multiple rounds into a Beetle. They had been fighting this for a good two minutes. Aigis was dashing around at a lighting speed while the others were struggling to stay up, suffering through the brutal attacks of the Beetle.

Aigis, however, was having the time of her life. She was in great condition. She had just gotten married to the man that she loved and she had her normal body back. Flying around the place while shooting missiles, she was cheering herself of.

"Aigis! We need a little help here!" Minato yelled, suffering through another Akasha Arts. Ryoji was taking a beating from multiple God's Hands directed towards him. Ryoji really didn't understand why the Shadows were attacking him if he himself was a Shadow, in a way. Minako was doing her best to heal everyone with her Orpheus but it just wasn't fast enough. Mediarama could only heal so much before they needed to be healed again. Minato noted that her Orpheus was much more diverse than his. While his specialized in mostly Agi, Garu, and Strike skills, hers was using all of the elemental skills and used piercing attacks. It also had a healing spell to it. Minato guessed that hers was like that because she wasn't a wild card.

Speaking of Wild Cards, he wondered how Yosuke was holding up. He had been telling the others that he had been experiencing weird headaches during the day while he was talking to the group. Yu instantly pointed out to him that these were Social Links and that everyone here had a strange time with them. Minato knew that the first time he formed a Social Link he had almost passed out. Before Minato could get hit with another Akasha Arts, a giant missile struck it, instantly destroying it.

"Aigis!" Minato smiled at her. "Thanks!" Aigis grabbed Minato's arm and propped him up. "Could you do me a favor and calm down a little, though?"

"Calm down? You kidding me, Mina-kun? This is what I live for!" Aigis turned to an army of Shadows that were advancing on the group. She pointed both of her hands at them, changing them into her guns.

"Oh my God Aigis if you say what I think you're going to say..." Minato made a face that just screamed 'Don't do it!'.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!" She yelled, charging in and firing her guns. Minato applied his hand to his face about as swift as she could move.

* * *

When December finally hit the corner, Aigis could feel pressure coming from the basement. There was something in the Abyss of Time that was acting up. She knew it. But it couldn't have been Ikutsuki, considering his castle imploded on itself as Aigis was destroying it. She figured that during her rampage she weakened the structure of the building. Some things were still bugging her about it. Why was he making an army of Aigises? Why did he need that giant one? Why was the innermost part of his castle styled like Empyrean? Why were there statues of Aigis with angel's wings lining the walls?

A narcissistic thought about her being a Goddess went through her mind, but she dismissed the thought. Still, though, it was a mystery as to why it was like that. There was only one thing that Aigis could do. She walked over to the opening to the Abyss of Time and looked down into the desert. Tendrils of darkness were seeping out of the Abyss.

"Everyone!" She called. "Take a look at this!" Everyone came charging over to see what Aigis was talking about. As she came into view, the group got worried as they saw the scarred expression on her face. Minato was the first to reach his wife, and he saw what was bothering her. The tendrils of darkness were flowing from the Abyss of Time and into the dorm itself. Something was wrong.

"I want to go in there and see what's happening." Aigis said. "You feel it too, don't you? Something terribly powerful."

"Didn't you completely wreck the place?" Junpei asked. "You'll need that giant body to navigate through there, wont you?"

"I might. Well, I guess since I can freely switch between bodies now with that cable of Minato's I can probably use it. Just give me a second." Aigis walked into the storage room. Seconds later, holding the normal body in her hands, Aigis came out. She looked down at all the other members of SEES.

"Well... let's go..." She said. It was a bit of a struggle squeezing into the basement, but Aigis managed. She was followed by the rest of the team, holding their Evokers and wearing their armbands.

"The doors are all back!" Aigis said. She stepped out of the way considering she was blocking everyone's view. "It's like the entire place got repaired! Quick, Minato! Hook me up back into my normal body." When she was back in, she took a look around. Looking at the tendrils from the stairs, she noticed that they were coming from the door to Empyrean. The door to Aigis's past. She felt uneasy as she walked towards the door and pushed it open. SEES walked inside.

Empyrean was close to the same. It had some minor differences. The biggest one being how there were statues of Aigis with angel wings around the walls, just like how it was in Ikutsuki's Castle. The marble checkerboard floor, the windows with the clear curtains over them, and the marble white walls. It all looked like a palace. Down the hallway she spotted a blue haired man. The same blue haired man as the one that she and Minato saw in Ikutsuki's castle.

"After him!" Aigis pointed towards him and started running in the direction that he was going. "Don't let that guy get away!"

SEES gave chase, but the mystery man had eluded them. During their chase, however, they had found a gigantic door. Aigis knew what this was. It was the door to her past. They had been here before when they first stopped Erebus. Akihiko walked to the door and started to push it open, but Aigis grabbed his shoulder.

"No!" She said. "I want to go in alone."

"A-Aigis! Are you sure?" Minato asked. She nodded at him.

"I feel that it's something that I must bear alone. I'm sorry if this isn't satisfactory." Aigis said.

"Do what you feel is right, Aigis." Metis nodded. Aigis nodded back, and opened the door.

* * *

Black. Everywhere was black. Aigis didn't even know if she was on top of anything. For all she knew she could have been falling.

"You came in alone." A voice said. "I can't tell if that is bravery or recklessness. No matter."

"Who are you?" Aigis asked, getting up from the floor.

"I'll reveal myself to you when you get to me. Do you think that you can find me, Aigis? I'm sure you can. I'm the one who made you, after all."

"Ikutsuki!" Aigis looked around, searching for the man.

"Ha ha ha ha... You are rightfully mine. Ikutsuki wanted you as a daughter, but I wanted you because you were a test. Do you think that you can brave the past? If so, step into the light." A ray of light shone down on in front of her. Aigis, swallowing a lump in her throat, walked into the light. The entire area around her came to life. Light shone down on the ground as butterflies flew out of the ground magically. She was standing on top of a stained glass mural. The biggest picture on it was Aigis herself. She looked like she was resting peacefully, Deux Xiphos in hand. An intricate design featuring butterflies- the shape of her Papillon Heart- surrounded her. Aigis shook.

'What's going on...?' She asked herself, even though she didn't know the answer. A staircase had appeared, also made of stained glass. She trotted up the steps until she found a giant door. It looked like the doors that led to the others' past. She opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

_Booting..._

_Anti-Shadow Generation Seven interface loading..._

_Welcome: Aigis._

I knew what this was. It was my past. When I first awoken. If I looked to my left, I would see that son of a bitch, Yukari's father. Oh how desperately I wanted to reach over and shoot him in the face right now. To take all of my pain away from me. I would have my Little Bro back in my hands. My Minato-chan. We would be sitting outside in the garden of the lab playing with each other while his parents looked on and smiled. I tried and tried again to get my arm to move. To get it onto his forehead. To fire the bullet right into his brain.

I was forced to watch my past the same way I had lived it. In complete and utter control.

"Hello, Aigis! It seems that you're up!" His mocking voice said. I turned my head to him.

"Aigis...?" I asked.

"Yes, Aigis. That is what your name is! You are an Anti-Shadow Supression Weapon. Generation Seven, to be exact." He responded, smiling.

I wanted to spit on him.

Punch him.

Kill him.

"You are designed to combat those known as Shadows. They are our enemy and threaten the safety of this world. You can think of yourself as a hero!"

I'll be a hero when I kill you.

"...Hero..." I repeat the new word. I remembered how blissfully ignorant I was at my lab days. I only had a basic dictionary in my memory. Nothing special. It would tell me what words meant what, but it wouldn't tell me what phrases meant. I recall embarrassing myself in front of Minato telling him 'What goes around comes around to hit you in the back of the head.' once. He laughed at me, not even bothering to correct me.

"Now you need to get to work! There's plenty of things for you to do right now!" He informed me. All Anti-Shadow Weapons were built with a schedule that told us what to do and when to do it.

It took me a while to get used to the schedule, but after I had gotten the hang of it, it was as easy as eating pizza.

If there was one thing I'd use my giant body to do, I'd go back here and destroy this godforsaken place. Even though those two scientists, the ones that were the only ones nice to me, were in there, I had to thank Metis for blowing it up. I would have done it myself if they weren't there.

I had nothing to do but watch as myself from the past went by her daily activities. I checked the date. Today was the day I met Minato! I inwardly smiled to myself. Today was the day that everything changed for me. The day that I started to _feel_.

I passed by Ikutsuki's room. Another person I wanted to maim in the most horrible way possible. The man had the gall to call himself my father but he was _never_ there for me when I needed him most. And he had the nerve to control me to attack my friends- my only friends- and attempt to kill them. Thanks to him I know what it sounds like to hear Minato scream in absolute terror. Absolute pain. Thanks to him I know how every bone in his body bends. I know that forever he will have a weak left arm.

I did that.

Stopping by the room, myself from the past decided that it was best to listen in. I had often wondered what he was like when he wasn't an insane psychopath.

"So, Minato, what are your plans for her? She's the only one of her kind. She's an experiment." Ikutsuki said. I would have risen my eyebrow in curiosity if I could.

"I had made her, no? I was thinking to plan ahead. Introduce her to my kid. I have a feeling that he'll love her. He was so fascinated with robots and androids alike. He always like the ones that had blonde hair and blue eyes." The man who's name was Minato said. My eyes would have widened. Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"So you made her the perfect match for you son?" Ikutsuki asked.

"I made her into everything he likes. Her attitude, her personality, her body, everything."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I was _meant_ to love Minato? He was _meant_ to love me?

"I'm actually going to introduce her to my son right now." 'Minato' said. It was obvious that it was his father speaking. He walked out of the room. "Oh! There you are, Aigis! I was just speaking about you!" He smiled at me. "Would you like to meet my son? I think you'd be a perfect match of friends!"

"Friends." I repeat.

_Friends._ Yeah, right.

My love for him is a complete and utter lie...

How could this be true?

Why is this true?

I felt time fast-forward a few months. My past self looked at her calendar. It was January 31st.

January 31st. How funny.

The other me walked outside into the garden. It was the time for her to do that. Usually she went out to the garden when training time was about to start. She turned her head to the right and saw Minato. He was so adorable when he was little. I remember one day that I showed him some pictures of him as a little kid and he absolutely refused to look at them, saying that 'it wasn't him' and that 'you should stop using photoshop, Aigis.'. Minato looked like he was yelling at his father. Interested, my past self rose her hearing receptors.

"How could you!?" Minato yelled. "How could you make a robot just for me!?"

"S-Son... I thought you'd like it... It's everything that you like..."

I am not. An. IT! I was actually glad that Ryoji killed him, now.

"I hate it! I absolutely despise it! Why don't you ask me permission before you do anything like that!? Do you know how many resources you wasted on this thing!? It doesn't even have the full combat potential as the other Generation sevens! It's a wonder how she's gotten this far without being destroyed!"

"This was my first attempt at having one with a personality that was completely human..." His father muttered. "I wanted to shape it into something you'd love! It's my birthday gift to you!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Minato yelled, storming off.

* * *

Aigis collapsed onto her knees. She was outside of the door to her past. Where SEES was. Her eyes became the solid blue that Minato hated seeing. He started towards her. Aigis looked up at him. She started crying. She put her head into her hands and started to bawl her eyes out.

"Aigis!" Minato knelt down at her. "Are you alright?"

"No..." Aigis said. "I'm not alright... I'm not alright at all, Minato..."

"What happened in there?" He asked.

"N-Nothing..." Aigis muttered. "Absolutely nothing..."

"Come now, Aigis. Don't you think that it's worthy to mention that you found out about why you love Minato so much!?" The voice that she heard from her past laughed. Everyone looked behind themselves to see a tall man with blue hair. He had grey eyes. Minato and Minako both gasped.

"F-Father!?" They asked.

"Yes! I'm so glad that you two remember your father's face!" The twins's father smiled. "Minato... I see that Aigis really did work out for you after all!"

"Wh-What!?" Minato asked.

"You don't remember? I made her for you! She's your soul mate!"

"Soul mate!?"

"It's true... Minato..." Aigis said. "I was designed to please you in every way possible... I was made to be your wife."

"Our love..." Minato said. "You're telling me that this was all for nothing!?"

"It can't be! You've gotten this far together, Minato, Aigis." Mitsuru said. "Doesn't that amount to something? You two must love each other very much if you keep getting back together after you start screaming your heads off at one another. And if you look back a few weeks you got married!"

"She's right, you two." Yu said." You're in love for a reason other than him."

"You're... right." Minato turned to his father. "Old man!"

"Yes, my son?" He asked.

"You're no father of mine. I can tell just by looking at you! You're in league with Ikutsuki!" Minato pointed at him.

"Hahahahaha... So you noticed. I named you after myself in hopes that you would follow after my footsteps, but I see that you and your little ragtag group of teenagers are so self-righteous. Ikutsuki sent me here to dispose of you once and for all. I am not letting you get out of my sight." Minato Sr. laughed.

"So be it..." Minato drew the Holy Grail while his father drew a blade that had everyone gasp in surprise. It was the blade that Thanatos wielded.

"You're not going to listen to your father...?" He asked.

"Not when he's a scum bag like you." Minato said. They stared each other down as SEES watched in suspense.

Minato Sr. made the first move. He dashed towards Minato with his sword out. He roared as the sword collided with Minato's blade. Minato kicked him in the knee and slashed down, cutting a good part of his shirt off.

"You're not going easy on me, are you?" His father spat on the ground. "Well neither will I." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He held it to his head.

"Persona!" He yelled. The gun was actually an Evoker. A Persona appeared behind him. It looked like an older version of Orpheus but it's hair and body were different. It's body was more muscular while his hair was curlier. Instead of a harp on his back he wore a spear made of lighting. "Ziodyne!" The spear was held up into the air, sending down bolts of lighting to attack Minato. Minato dodged out of the way and summoned Orpheus. It attacked with a hard Agidyne, but his father didn't flinch at all.

"Weak spells like that will not affect me!" He said. "Come Zeus! Punish them!" A Thunder Reign set off. The ball of electricity fired into the air and split apart, sending multiple rays of electricity down onto Minato and the rest of SEES.

Minato grunted as a few of the rays clipped him. He ran towards his father as he sliced upwards with his sword. He then punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into an Aigis statue.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Minato? You cannot defeat me. I am much stronger than you." He said. He slashed Minato's legs with his own sword. Minato fell to the ground. His father advanced on him. Raising his sword, he laughed hysterically. "I thought you said that you would win?"

"You... bastard..." Minato said. The sword started to lower slowly, then it got faster. Before it touched Minato and pierced his heart, a deafening gunshot could be heard. Everyone looked at where 2.0 was standing. She had ran right over to Minato and shot his father in the arm. He gripped the wound in pain.

"AAAAAAAARGH! YOU BITCH!" He took his sword again and pierced her chest. Right where her Papillon Heart was located. "You got lucky this time, Minato! I will be back! Next time you will not be so lucky!" His father disappeared into the darkness. The tendrils that were wrapping around the dorm receeded into the door to Aigis's past.

"2.0!" Minato yelled, healing his legs up with a Diarahan and running over to her. "2.0 are you alright!?"

"M-Minato...? Is that you...? My scanners are failing..." 2.0 said. Minato grabbed her hand.

"2.0... why...?" He asked. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I had already told you. My mission... was to protect you... at all costs..." She gasped for air. Everyone stared in horror as Minato started crying. They could see why.

2.0 looked exactly like Aigis. Feature for feature. Of course this would be a heavy blow to Minato, seeing the spitting image of his wife dying in his arms.

"Minato... I know that I'm not the one who loves you... but I just have to say it... You were the only one who made me feel like I was human... like I had a heart. That is why I dedicated myself to protecting you. I wanted to keep you alive because you were the only one who was there for me. I'm sorry... if I'm causing you pain right now... I know that I look like Aigis. But... what's my death going to do? After all... I'm just a machine who can't do her mission right."

"2.0 you're not a machine!" Minato yelled. "You're human! Just like the rest of us! You proved that to me when we were on top of the roof!"

"I'm happy... to hear that." 2.0 smiled forcefully. "Minato... goodbye. Promise me that you'll be safe. Promise me that you will take care of yourself."

"No..." Minato started to cry. "You can't die!"

"You're crying... for me..." 2.0 noted. "Minato... thank you for everything that you taught me. You were truly a real friend. You taught me what it meant... to be human..." The robot's whirring of her mechanical parts stopped. Her eyes closed. Minato was devastated.

It truly felt like Aigis had just died in his arms. He looked to the real Aigis. The one that he had married. The one that was with him for his entire life. His 'Big Sis'. He made haste as he ran to her and hugged her tight. She understood what he was feeling right now.

After all, he had died in her arms, too.


	25. Fallen Angel

This was it. It was the complete and total end. All the team had to do was wait for the 31st of January to come and then it would be the time to fight Ikutsuki at the top of Tartarus. The whole team anticipated the fight. They were all preparing themselves for it. Just like in the past, Takaya and Jin were spreading rumors about Erebus being the 'savior' and that 'all of your hopes will be fulfilled when the Fall comes'. No one believe their bullshit for a second, but the masses seemed to believe it just fine. Aigis was disgusted with their behavior. It was just like last time. She really had no hope for them, even though she really was supposed to, considering what Ameno-sagiri said when they fought him. It was a surprise that Ameno-sagiri didn't appear at all and how little the Midnight Channel was being used.

Minato felt like all of the events of the past were coming back to haunt SEES. To be there as an awful reminder that nothing can last forever. Minato knew that Ikutsuki was a madman. He knew that he needed to do whatever it took for him to be stopped. And he was lucky that he would be able to finish him off. He wondered if he'd meet his father at the top of Tartarus as well as Ikutsuki. He did say that he would return for him after he killed 2.0 in front of Minato. Minato was devastated by her death, but he had sprung back up so that he could help the team with saving the world. He wasn't going to stand by all willy-nilly and let the world end in front of his very eyes. No. He was going to do something about it. And that something was kill Ikutsuki. He could tell that Aigis was scared. After all, that was her father that they were going up against. Minato had to admit that he was a little scared himself to face his father.

The rest of the team all wondered what it was going to be like up there at Tartarus. They had predicted that Takaya and Jin were probably waiting for them at Tartarus like the last time they had climbed the massive hellish tower. With every breathing moment the anticipation grew more and more, feeding off of the team's fear.

January 31st came as fast as it did when the threat of Nyx was present. The entire day was one that the group spent to themselves, training for what was about to come. They had to get to the top of Tartarus fast. Aigis was thankful that she had the transporters working so that the team could instantly go the the floors just below the top of Tartarus and stop Ikutsuki. They could tell that Strega would be there waiting for them. Wanting to prevent them from proceeding any further.

By the time the Dark Hour came, everyone was prepared for the final battle. The team waited outside of Gekkoukan High while wearing everything that they could find for armor. Everything that they had stood for led up to this. This was the final battle between them and evil. The final battle between mankind and shadows. The Dark Hour hit. The atmosphere shifted. Aigis looked up to see not a green moon, but one that was completely crimson red. The deep red color seeped into the world. The moon was the size of the sun to SEES. This couldn't be the Dark Hour, could it? Ryoji couldn't believe his eyes. He knew what this was and when this occurred. This was the Fall. When Nyx and Erebus collided with one another, the sky turned red. It seems as though that their theory of Ikutsuki becoming Erebus himself was true.

"Woah... this is really creepy... are we ready for this?" Chie asked.

"We have to be. If we're not then we're going to fall and so will the world." Yu said, taking a step forward. "Strega's in there. Waiting for us."

* * *

They had reached the same floor that Jin had made his last stand in during the Nyx crisis. And sure enough, Jin was there. Waiting for them.

"You came, then." Jin said. "Takaya went on ahead if you're wondering what he's doing not here. You are all fools for thinking that you can stop Master Ikutsuki. Whatever you do, you won't be able to stop the Fall from happening. Master Ikutsuki's dream is for a better world, and by bringing about the Fall, he will usher in a new world order!"

"You've gone mad." Yosuke whispered. "There's no way that we can let you stop us here! We've come so far!"

"Just because you want the Fall doesn't mean that we do! Don't force your beliefs down our throats!" Chie yelled.

"You are all so naive. Do you think that saving the world will actually save it? I welcome you to try." Jin took an offensive stance. "Come at me with everything you have! Show me what you really believe in!"

"I'll handle this." Akihiko said. "You go on ahead."

"Akihiko are you sure?" Minato asked.

"I'm positive." He nodded.

"Then we'll leave him to you." Naoto said. "Let's go."

The two waited for SEES to advance more and more towards the top of Tartarus before beginning their fight. Akihiko smirked.

"Let this be a fist on fist brawl. I trust you know how to fight?" Akihiko asked.

"Of course." Jin cracked his knuckles. "Let's go, Sanada."

* * *

SEES reached the floor right before the top of Tartarus, where they had faced Takaya in 2010 and Ryoji in the Other Time. Sitting down on one of the apparatuses was Takaya, looking down on the floor.

"Let us through." Aigis said.

"I am not standing in your way." Takaya said. "I take it that you left Akihiko to battle Jin. You are quite troublesome. These are you final moments, so tell me. What is it that you seek? The Fall is nigh."

"So sorry, Takaya, but we're not going to let that happen!" Junpei said.

"You are merely wasting your energy. Why not celebrate this wonderful moment? What better way could you spend your final moments together. My Master has given me new life from the grave. I was given powers beyond belief. Do you not want the Messiah Ikutsuki to shine light upon this darkened world?"

"You are so full of shit!" Yosuke yelled. "I'm not dying because the baby wants his night-light!"

"This is not nearly my desire. There are many who have gathered to rejoice in his arrival. While the great Messiah worked tirelessly to call to Nyx, you also helped him in doing so. You see now? This is the will of all people. Not just me. Man cannot face death without first finding meaning in life. But the world has come to realize that all meaning in life has died out ages ago... Erebus has come to contact Nyx because humanity has cried out for their salvation!"

"I can't deny that everything you have been spitting out is false. There are some people who truly wish for death as a means to escape this world. But... that doesn't mean that we can convince them that there are better things in life. However... right now, we cannot lose hope! No matter how dim our light is, it will overcome the darkness!" Aigis cried out.

"You want to change the world? Hmph. What do you know of this world? No matter how hard you search or how hard you pray eventually you will realize; there is no truth in this world. Just as death is eternal, a truth that has been lost can never be found again. Are you so desperate to die that you will stand before the almighty Messiah!? Such foolishness... is what I am trying to rid the world of. If you insist on asserting your way of living, then I shall do the same!" Takaya drew his revolver. "The coming of Nyx... is but moments away! Hahahaha..." He threw his head back in an insane laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minato and Aigis drew their weapons, but Yu stopped them.

"No! We're already too late!" Yu said. "You two go on ahead to the top! We'll handle this son of a bitch. I want revenge for my parents." Minato looked into Yu's eyes and found his old determination. Izanagi appeared behind him. It started to change. It was now all white, with a white mask. Red eyes shone through holes in the mask. His sword had changed from the spear-like weapon to a long, thin sword with a circular hilt.

"Okay. Let's go, Aigis." Minato looked to Aigis, who nodded in return. The two ran up the stairs and to the final battle.

* * *

"Ikutsuki!" Aigis yelled, reaching the top of Tartarus. Ikutsuki was looking up and Nyx, who was already there, waiting.

"Hear me, Sister! This world has rotted. It seems that we must begin anew. Know this: I will give to you as many bad emotions that you need to convince you to bring the Fall. Mark my words! You can be no more complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Nyx! Lend me your power so that we may bring about the Fall and I can descend upon this world as a Messiah! The power to erase the fools that hinder us!" Ikutsuki said.

"Oh my God! NO! YOU CAN'T ABSORB NYX, TOO!" Minato yelled.

"Men burning with hatred... Men seething with rage... Men scarred by envy."

"IKUTSUKI! DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Aigis screamed.

"Are these things not enough to convince you that we must bring the Fall to the world?" Ikutsuki asked. In one hopeful second, they had thought that Nyx turned him away, but that wasn't the case. Nyx reached out her hand.

"NO!" Aigis yelled. Ikutsuki looked back at her and smiled. He reached out and grabbed Nyx's hand. Nyx faded into Ikutsuki. The man turned around. His hair was silver. His once brown eyes now gold slits.

"I am the Messiah that will descend upon this world and bring about the Fall. You who choose to oppose me... I will make your deaths slow and painful, just as how you have made my life."

"What have we done to deserve this?" Minato asked. "Nothing!"

"You continue to act tough, but you are not at all. Your power is weak under mine. I will destroy you, Minato. I will destroy you. Aigis."

Aigis started shooting at Ikutsuki. He weaved through every bullet and punched Aigis away. Minato ran up to him and slashed upwards. He caught Ikutsuki by the arm. He howled in pain, but turned and swiped Minato away. His attention now fully on Minato, Ikutsuki ran towards him, reaching behind him. He drew a katana and swiped downwards. Minato rolled out of the way and kicked him in the back. Ikutsuki staggered, and Minato saw his chance. He grabbed Ikutsuki and started to beat him over the head with the hilt of his blade. Ikutsuki shook him off of him and turned to Aigis, who was firing missiles at him. Ikutsuki grabbed one and spun around with it, releasing it when he felt that he could hit Aigis. The missile came zooming towards her, but Athena protected her with it's shield.

"Persona!" Minato yelled, summoning Thanatos to blast Ikutsuki with a Maziodyne. The attack hit, but Ikutsuki was undeterred. He was still going strong. It seemed like nothing could stop the insane man now. Now that he's absorbed Nyx, he really is almighty. It's a wonder why he hasn't brought about the Fall already. He can do it with a snap of his fingers. There was absolutely now way that they could defeat him. There couldn't be.

"Minato!" Aigis yelled. "I need you to keep him busy! I'm going to try something that might defeat him. But you have to wait until I charge up all the way. Can you distract him for me?"

"Sure thing, Aigis!" Minato yelled, blocking a downward slash with his sword. Minato slid his sword above Ikutsuki's and brought it down on him again. Ikutsuki jumped out of the way but he was caught in the chest by the blade. Once again he punched Minato in the stomach and sent him flying away. Minato summoned Thanatos to send blue flames up from the ground and hit Ikutsuki with it. Aigis pointed her hand towards Ikutsuki and changed it into the giant cannon that she used to destroy 2.0 in the Other Time.

Minato jumped on top of Ikutsuki and started to bash him with his fists. Ikutsuki flipped and kicked him away. He threw his sword at Minato, but he dodged it. The sword was sent flying back to Ikutsuki as he extended his palm. Ikutsuki smiled and pulled out an Evoker of his own.

"Come, Erebus!" He shouted. Erebus appeared behind him and smiled evilly. A wave of darkness was sent towards Minato. He jumped over the Akasha Arts and summoned Thanatos for a Vorpal Blade. Ikutsuki was starting to wear down.

"It's not over yet, Arisato!" He yelled, running towards him. Minato braced himself for a fierce attack. Ikutsuki thrust his sword at Minato, but Minato stepped out of the way, summoning Messiah to attack. A Morning Star hit the ground and surrounded Ikutsuki. He screamed in pain considering all of the light that was put into the attack. The red moon loomed over the battlefield as the rest of the fight was fought in utter silence. Not one person spoke, or yelled, or screamed. It was just: silence. Minato was getting uneasy as he deflected another one of Ikutsuki's slashes. He had a feeling that someone was going to die today. It had been bothering him ever since January hit. He just hoped that it was Ikutsuki and not everyone else. Ikutsuki once again tried for another thrust, but Minato stepped out of the way once more. He was getting angry. Aigis checked her charge level for her laser cannon. It was 90%. Just a few more minutes and they'd be ready to end it all. If she activated her Orgia Mode she'd go a lot faster. But she didn't want to risk it.

Ikutsuki yelled as Minato did too. Their swords clashed for the final time. With every push Minato's determination grew. He was not losing. He was the hope of the world once again. He and Aigis were going to make everything right and defeat Ikutsuki. Destroy Erebus. Destroy Nyx.

"I'm ready!" Aigis yelled. Ikutsuki turned to her and his eyes widened. The world felt like it was going in slow motion as Ikutsuki ran towards Aigis. Aigis held the cannon in her hands, it's sight trained on Ikutsuki.

Lightning struck, and it happened.

Ikutsuki's sword was plunged into Aigis's chest as she fired at him.

He was vaporized.

The gun retracted as Aigis fell to the floor.

'No...' Minato refused to look. He couldn't.

This was not happening.

This was a dream.

This had to be a dream.

Right?

_Right!? _

He ran to Aigis. He knelt down by her side. He pulled the sword out of her chest.

In a miracle, the clouds parted and the sun shone down on the two during the Dark Hour.

He knew what was going to happen.

A steady breeze blew past them, cooling them down.

"The wind... it feels nice." Minato noted. Was it all too good to be true? "Aigis... you're not... are you...?"

Aigis gave a weak nod. She wanted to save her strength. She didn't speak.

"It's ironic. It really is. I hated you for a time. But after getting to know you better, fighting alongside you... Getting through all of the bad times together... I finally learned what it means to accept people for who they are... I have to accept the inevitable eventually, right? All things must come to an end. One day, every living thing will disappear. Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... What their meaning of their life may be. I wished for death. I had wanted this to happen, at a time. It didn't bother me at all that I would die. But you... you showed me what it meant to let people in. To share your experiences with them. But now... it's all coming to a close, huh? You're dying, Aigis. It's something that I don't want to accept but I have to. Meeting you, I instantly recognized you as 'Big Sis'. I hated you. You promised me that you'd never abandon me, and while I was at that orphanage, I felt like I was abandoned by you." Minato's voice hitched as he looked down at Aigis. The girl who had shown him the light of living was dying in his arms. He wondered if 2.0's death was an omen for this. Was this an inevitability? He had wished it wasn't.

"Thank you. For all that you've done for me, Aigis." Tears started flowing from Minato's eyes.

"Don't cry..." Aigis said. She reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're right... what am I even doing? I should be happy, right? Happy that I learned what it meant to live, from you." Minato said.

"Hey guys! We won! We did it!" Yosuke yelled, running up the stairs to the top. "WE SAVED THE WORLD!"

"E-Everyone..." Minato said. "I realize now that through you I've made irreplaceable friends. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life. All you need is something simple... like someone to take care of. Even if you die... I'll keep living, Aigis. I'll protect you. I'll never forget you." The sun felt warm on Aigis's body. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Aigis... for everything that you've done for this world. You have to be tired. Get some rest, Ai-chan. I'll be here with you." The both of them heard the familiar footsteps of the rest of SEES. "Soon... all of your friends will be here. By your side."

Aigis was getting sleepier. Her eyes felt heavy. She didn't want to close them. Not yet. She didn't want to die.

"Minato..." She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry... It looks like I couldn't keep my promise... to you..."

"Don't be sorry, Aigis... Don't leave this world with regrets..." Minato said. "Even in death, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm so... happy... that you feel... that way..." Aigis smiled at him once more. She slowly closed her eyes.

Minato held her closer to him.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry... but it seems that we all have promises that we can't keep, huh, Ai-chan? We never went to Kyoto. I know how much you wanted to go there. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you more, Aigis..." Minato said. SEES finally caught up to them.

"Minato! Aigis! You did it!" Junpei ushered in a group hug for the group. They looked into Minato's bloodshot, teary eyes and then looked down at Aigis. Her eyes were closed, and she had the most peaceful look on her face.

"No..." Metis said.

"No way... This can't be real..." Yu said. "How many more people are we going to lose...?"

"I don't believe it... Aigis... she's really... dead?" Akihiko asked.

"Minato... are you okay...?" Junpei asked.

"...No." Minato said. "...I'm not okay... She's dead. The only person who could make me _feel_ is dead."

"We need to head back. The Dark Hour is almost over." Mitsuru said.

* * *

Minato still had to go to school, even though he was depressed over Aigis's death. Every day he would look at the seat that she sat in and get even sadder. Ryoji and Minako couldn't stand to look at him in this state. Even Mr. Ekoda didn't dare call on him. He knew what it felt like to lose someone that you love. Minako couldn't begin to think of ways to get Minato to cheer up. Nothing would ever be the same in the Minatodai Dormitory.

Every day Minato came home from school he'd walk up to Aigis's room and knock on the door. He was in complete denial. He kept on thinking to himself that there was no way that Aigis could have died.

Out of respect, Mitsuru had kept Aigis's body in her room. She had set it up on the charging station.

The wild cards were all called to the Velvet Room today by Margaret and Theodore. It was time to get going.

Yu, Minato, Adachi and Yosuke all walked into the Velvet Room. Igor, Theodore, Margaret and Philemon were all gathered there around the table, smiling at them.

"I must commend you for a job well done, Wild Cards. Once again you have saved the world from destruction. However, it is unfortunate that it had to end this way. Aigis's death was a tragic loss for us all, but we have to move on. Yu. Adachi. Yosuke. I hereby gift to you the power of the World Arcana. Use it well." Philemon said. "Although... there is still something that is bothering me. Minato's father and the Shadow Aigis impersonator are still out there. I can only think of the horrors that they will commit if left unattended. You must seek them out and defeat them." Philemon said.

"So the world is still being threatened as we speak, huh?" Minato asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Philemon nodded. "However, it is not as dire as Ikutsuki attempting to bring about the Fall. You can get to it any time that you want to."

"And we leave you with that." Igor smiled.

* * *

Valentine's day was a week from now. It seemed that Minato was still in his room sulking even more now that he has no one to spend it with. Minako had tried and tried again to get him out of his room but it just wouldn't work. It was like he was gone, too.

He was a complete and utter zombie without Aigis in his life. Minako couldn't bear seeing him like that. Even Yukari had attempted to get Minato out of his room, but it just wouldn't work. Her voice was drowned out by Minato's music.

The dorm had never felt so depressing in their entire life.


	26. The End

It went without saying: Life without Aigis was never the same as it had been with her. Sometimes Junpei came into the dorm after school thinking that she'd be sprawled on the couch, a pizza box on her stomach, while she was chowing down on the entire pizza. She'd look over at who just entered the dorm and say 'hey' with the pizza slice still in her mouth. Mitsuru would always comment about how it was 'uncouth' and 'unladylike'.

Aigis didn't really care. She had kept on eating and eating that pizza of hers.

Out of all those hurt by Aigis's death, Minato had taken it the worst. He locked himself in his room, playing music to drown out his sorrow. He had basically reverted to the state he was in before he moved into the dorm and saved the world from Nyx by becoming the Great Seal.

Minato's birthday was coming up, too. It was the 13th of February. Right now it was the 10th. Minako wanted to make her twin's birthday something special. Something to remember.

Today was the day that she cleaned out Aigis's room. She had volunteered for the job because Minako was the only one that Minato would let in there. It wasn't a fun place to be at all. It was almost empty. It was silent except for the sound of the charging station's whirs. It was charging Aigis even though she would never be able to use her body again. She was dead, after all. Minako got to work on clearing the room. Aigis really didn't make the room like a place to live in. It was more like a place to sleep.

That made Minako's job much easier. Clearing out the cabinets and such, she came across something that instantly took her attention. While she was looking at the desk to make sure there was nothing there, she noticed that Aigis's computer was on. No one really knew why Aigis had a computer considering that she was one herself. There was a simple message on the screen.

"Hello." Minako read. She slowly walked to the computer and typed in: 'Who is this?'

'It's me.' The message read.

'Who's me?' Minako typed in.

'You've really forgotten me? Damn... it's only been a few weeks since I died!' Minako stared at the message, stunned. Was it...?

'Aigis?'

'Ding ding ding! You're the winner! You get a prize!'

'How are you in the computer?'

'I uploaded a copy of my personality in here if there ever came a time that I died. I'd be able to still communicate with you guys. It's not fun being inside a computer, though. Tons of tons of years in solitude... itty bitty living space.'

'I'm so glad to be able to talk to you again, Aigis. Even if you're just a computer now.'

'I can be more than a computer if you want me to. Look in the box on the second shelf.' Minako turned to the shelf and saw a blue box. She grabbed it and brought it to Aigis's desk. She opened it. She saw the most beautiful blue butterfly and a pretty, purple wing.

'That's a Papillon Heart and a Plume of Dusk. I had gotten it for my birthday from Ikutsuki, when he wasn't an insane psychopath. I only died because my Papillon Heart and my Plume of Dusk were pierced by Ikutsuki's sword. If you put those two in me, I'll be 'revived' in a sense. Looks like you can never truly kill a robot, huh?'

'That's just amazing... think of what Minato will say!' Minako noticed that Aigis stopped responding after that.

'Put the things in me now.' Was all that flashed across the screen. Minako knew how Aigis had worked. Minato was talking about it to her when she came along with him to talk to Aigis. He usually came around to talk to her lifeless body, but that changed when his birthday had neared. He stopped going altogether and opted to just stay in his room and sulk over her loss. Minako opened up Aigis's chest plate. A withered crimson red butterfly popped out and just an ordinary wing sat there unattended. Minako replaced the key items that made Anti-Shadow weapons work. She closed the hatch. Minako stepped back to watch what was about to unfold.

The once lifeless body was now filled with it. Jumping out of the charging station, Aigis smiled at Minako and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to be back!" She said. Minako started getting teary eyed. She had thought that Aigis was dead for good...

"It's good to have you back, Aigis." Minako said. Aigis pulled away, a serious look in her eye.

"What's wrong with Minato?" She asked.

"He's locked himself in his room and won't come out no matter what. He usually comes down for food but all he does is order pizza. Same restaurant that you go to for it. We've tried and tried to get him to come downstairs and socialize, but it's like he's reverted to the same Minato that was in the dorm years ago. Junpei and the others told me about it." Minako explained.

"It's the 10th of February, right? That means it's three days until his birthday... Alright. I got something that'll surprise him. Keep me out of his sight until his birthday." Aigis said.

"Will do, ma'am!" Minako saluted Aigis.

* * *

When they found out that Aigis was alive, the rest of SEES couldn't believe their eyes. Aigis was back to her normal self in no time. When they came back from school she'd be sprawled on the couch, pizza box on her stomach, while munching loudly on a slice of pizza. She even went as far as to loudly burp when she finished.

"This is the life..." Aigis said. It was the day of Minato's birthday, and he still hadn't came down. Now was Aigis's chance. She had led the group to the storage room and picked out a cardboard box that she could fit in. She went inside and commanded everyone to wrap her in. It had been hard work getting her upstairs, but they managed to do it.

"I'll go get Minato." Mitsuru said. She walked up the stairs elegantly as she strode over to Minato's door. Breaking her elegance, she knocked on the door as hard as she could while yelling: "Arisato if you don't come down here right now and celebrate your birthday I'm going to execute you!"

It seemed to do the job as Minato came rolling downstairs. There was a gigantic box in front of him.

"Hey man, Happy birthday!" Junpei gave him a thumbs up. "We all chipped in and got you a little something-something for being such an awesome leader and friend. Go ahead, bro. Open it." Minato rose his eyebrow as he started to unwrap the box. He could hear everyone giggling madly as he opened the box up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Aigis jumped out the box and wrapped her arms around him. Minato's eyes widened before he blacked out on the floor. Aigis got off of the boy and looked at him worriedly.

"I knocked him out? Jeez... Here I was hoping that he'd be conscious for his wife..." Aigis moaned.

* * *

"Minato..." Aigis called. She was standing over him trying to get him to wake up. They had moved him to his room after he passed out from seeing Aigis again. Aigis had been trying to several minutes to get him to wake up but he just wouldn't.

"If you don't wake up I'm taking your music player." Aigis said. Minato's eyes shot open at that as he jumped up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled. But when he saw who was talking to him, he froze in place. All he could do was gawk at Aigis.

"You're up, Mina-kun..." Aigis said.

"This can't be real, can it? Is this a dream?" Minato asked.

"No. This isn't a dream." Aigis smiled. "I really am back. Ikutsuki, when he wasn't an insane psychopath, gave me a second Papillon Heart and Plume of Dusk for my birthday and told me that if worst comes to worst I could use them. Minako had walked into my room to clean it out, but I had made a copy of my memory to put into my computer. That told her what to do." Minato wasted no time in hugging her tightly and kissing her on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it lasted for hours.

"I thought you had died for real..." Minato said. "I got so depressed..."

"Well now you don't have any reason to be. Come on, it's still your birthday. Let's go downstairs and celebrate it." Aigis suggested. Minato nodded and held Aigis's hand as they walked downstairs. Needless to say, for Minato, this was one birthday that he'd never forget.

* * *

"...In other news, a blizzard is expected to hit Iwatodai tomorrow, so get those shovels ready! We'll have some snow to shovel." The weather reporter said in that same bubbly, cheery voice that everyone hated. Aigis didn't have any faith that it would be snowing, but you never know. It's be stupid if it did, however, because Valentine's Day was tomorrow and she wanted to go somewhere with Minato. Somewhere with hotsprings. Like Kyoto.

Sure enough, SEES was hit with a massive blizzard, effectively snowing them in. The boys decided that they'd go outside and shovel it all for them, but due to the severity of the snow, Aigis wanted to help in her own special way, too. She had walked into the storage room and came out seconds later in her giant body.

"What are you doing, Aigis?" Mitsuru asked, watching the blonde try to maneuver through the common room without crushing anything.

"Helping out with the snow." Aigis responded, opening the door. She squeezed through and got to work. The guys outside had just stopped shoveling, knowing that all Aigis really needed to do was probably make a snowball out of it at her current size and she could throw all of the snow away. She scooped up the snow from around the dorm and threw it in the direction of the ocean. Knowing Aigis, it probably went in.

"Well that settles it. Let's go in, guys." Minato said, starting to open the door. He would have went in, but he was pelted with a giant snowball. Without even guessing he knew who threw that one. "No fair, Aigis! You're fifty feet tall! You're gonna destroy us if we do a snowball fight! At least change back into your normal body you're gonna do that stuff."

"Thought you were fearless, Minato. Guess you can't stand up to a giant me?" Aigis teased. She certainly got the reaction she wanted out of Minato. He pulled the boys aside.

"Alright men, we're gonna have a snowball fight with Aigis here. All of us against her." Minato said. "She thinks she can push me around cause she's big... she's wrong."

"So what are we gonna do?" Akihiko asked, smirking.

"Use our Personas to make bigger snowballs, of course." Yosuke figured.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Alright men! Stand your ground!" Minato yelled, pointing towards Aigis. Even though the odds were certainly stacked against them, the boys did have fun in having a good ol' snowball fight. Minato smirked with pride as they managed to overpower Aigis.

* * *

Yu and the others were getting ready to return to school. They had to go back in a week. Yu planned to finish his school years at Gekkoukan and stay with the original SEES members in the dorm, as Mitsuru converted it into an apartment. Yosuke and the other second and first years decided that they'd stay here, too, considering they loved Iwatodai. They all had plans for their lives after school. Yukiko, Kanji, and Yosuke had convinced their parents to open up a shop of their own trade in Iwatodai, and that they'd man it. Minato and Aigis planned to go into robotics, while Akihiko strived to become a professional boxer. Mitsuru had taken over the Kirijo Company entirely, and speaking of the Kirijo Group, she had found Minato and Aigis jobs there. Junpei wanted to become a professional baseball player, and Yukari went into fashion. Fuuka, of all people, became a cook. Naoto had stayed at her usual detective job, as she was satisfied with it already.

Minato, sitting down at the couch, was watching television while eating pizza. That was one trait that he and Aigis shared. Their love for sitting on a couch doing nothing but eating pizza. Aigis came down the stairs with an enraged expression on her face. Minato lowed the volume of the TV when he heard her coming to him.

"Minato..." She said. "Why the hell haven't you taken me out to Kyoto yet!? You promised me you would!"

"Oh shit... I'm sorry, Ai-chan! We'll go next week, okay?" Minato asked. Aigis sighed, rolling her eyes in disgust. She walked over to him and sat down next to the blue haired man.

"You keep saying that but it never happens, Mina-kun. I just want to go to Kyoto, you know? Can't you take me there even once?" Aigis pouted. Minato's attention was drawn to the door. Someone was knocking on it. Minato stood up and walked over, saying "I'll get it.". He opened it and almost had half a mind to close it. It was Ikutsuki.

"What are you doing still alive?" Minato asked. Everyone had gathered around him to see what he was talking about. They all gasped when they saw Ikutsuki.

"I am here... to repent." Ikutsuki said. "It's gone. What has been controlling me this entire time has been destroyed by you, Aigis. I'm finally myself again... I wanted to finally be the father that I had failed to be for all of these years."

"How can we tell that you're not lying?" Akihiko asked. "How can we tell that you're not trying to kill us from the inside?"

"Because he actually is telling the truth. I've run what he's saying through me. He's not lying." Aigis said.

"So what do we do...? Surely you don't want him to stay here?" Mitsuru asked.

"It doesn't look like he has any place to go. I don't like him, but I'm not heartless. He stays in Minato's room." Aigis said.

"I'll keep close watch over him, then." Minato nodded. He turned to Ikutsuki. "If you do anything... anything at all that would harm my friends and my wife... you're going to wish that you never came here."

"Wife...? Did you say wife...?" Ikutsuki asked. Aigis nodded.

"He did." She said.

"Ah. I see... you two... I would have expected as much." Ikutsuki said. "Please, Minato. Take care of my daughter."

"I've been taking good care of her." Minato said.

"I will make living arrangements for you." Mitsuru said. "Sit down on the couch while we're waiting." Ikutsuki followed her orders and sat down on the chair that he usually was found on when he was 'leading' SEES.

"Tell me. You still have SEES holding up?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Yes." Akihiko nodded.

"Are you aware that sometimes Shadows leak out of the TV?" Ikutsuki asked. "I have experienced it myself sometimes."

"So the threat of Shadows will never go away, huh?" Adachi asked. "Oh well. This gives me something to do at night."

"What are you proposing, Ikutsuki?" Mitsuru asked.

"I was proposing that we set up a new SEES. One to combat the Shadows and make sure that humanity stays the way that you have desired it: peaceful." He said.

"That's... actually not that bad of an idea. What are we going to call it, then?" Yu asked.

"Well, I was thinking something like this: The Shadow Operatives." Mitsuru said. "It could be a branch in the Kirijo Group specially designed for the combat of Shadows. The Dark Hour never truly faded away when we defeated you for the last time. Something else has to be causing it. We'll get to the bottom of it while protecting the world from Shadows that may leak out of the TV or show up in Tartarus to wreak havoc. We could work alongside the ASSW's."

"You still have that going on?" Aigis asked.

"Yes. However, they are not being treated as you and Labrys were back then. They are being treated like human beings. So far they have been awakening to their Personas faster and are having a better time. There have been no fights with each other. Only battles with practice dummies. I believe that it is working well." Mitsuru said.

* * *

True to his word, Ikutsuki caused no trouble, and only helped the team out with their duties as the Shadow Operatives. Everyone, considering Ikutsuki has no battle experience, appointed him as chairman of the group, just like how it had been when they were SEES. The Dark Hour still persisted, as did the TV world. Sometimes they would save someone from the Midnight Channel. Sometimes they would take care of a giant Shadow that found it's way out of Tartarus.

Yu and the others still had to go to school, but they would still help out when they had the chance. To Akihiko it looked like he was watching the original SEES's adventure once more. It was nostalgic, almost.

The rest of the group knew: This was the peace that they had to keep. The peace that they had to protect.


	27. Important AnnouncementUpdate

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

I have moved to Archive of our Own (AO3), so if you want to continue following the story of Aigis, then come with me to there! I'm sure that we'll have some fun there, too! The same kind of fun that we had here.


End file.
